Re:Zero Souls
by JLKAuthor
Summary: After the defeat of the Lord of Cinder, the Ashen One has been sealed for thousands of years vowed to protect the shrine and its secrets but has been set free by the Firekeeper to journey to the new age
1. Chapter 1

**Ello there everybody I hope you like this new fic, because I think I will l enjoy it quite a bit so yeah hopes you enjoy.**

 **The opening is the same as Archangel and his story Silent Ash, as he gave me permission to use his opening, so please go and check his story out as it is great anyway please sit back and enjoy the story, and the ending is the end of fire ending, which should be obvious**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: The end of the Age of Fire**

Fire…chaos…death that's all that surrounded the Ashen One as he stares down the amalgamation of the Lords of Cinder, A fiery being in burning armor carried the coiled swords of embers that shared no pain or a sherd of emotion. The Ashen One unsteadily rises on his feet from where he had fallen and holding his swords high at eye level and out towards the Lord, eyes narrowing behind the slit of his armour, the Ashen One, with all his might he shouts with a mighty battle cry, charging towards the Lord of Cinder as it did the same, If one were to look out upon the arena these two fought in, you'd find a wasteland. Ash covered ground, jagged rocks, piles of bones, broken weapons, and mountains of bygone ages. However, most horrifying, but at the same time most beautiful, is the eclipsed sun hanging over all that cast it's angry over the battlefield while seemingly too drip away in a constant stream into the horizon.

It was under all this that the Ashen One and Lord of Cinder fighting, struggling, and enduring to overcome the other. As they neared each other, the Ashen One jumps into the air, both his swords pulled back for a forward thrust, as the Lord swings his blade forward, trying to cleave it's his opponent in half. Suddenly the Lord of Cinder felt a light dissipated to reveal the Ashen One, badly burnt with his blades thrust through the throat of the Lord who had its own blade extended past its intended target. With a sickening twist, the Ashen One decapitated the weakened Lord of Cinder with a muffled growl and jumped off the corps as it fell to the ground, nothing more than a pile of armor and flesh. Landing in a heap of ash, the Ashen One pushes himself to his ground, planting both swords as support, he turns his head slightly and watches the body of the Lord of Cinder turn to ash in the wind as its immense soul fled to take refuge in his own body.

It was over, and soon so would his journey. Turning his gaze upon the bonfire, the Ashen One felt a flicker or confliction, but only a flicker. Knowing what he had to do, the Ashen One painfully pushed himself to his feet and limped his flame through the rune, a white glow encompassed the area, forcing the Ashen One to raise a hand to block the light as a figure rose from the ground. As the light faded away, the Ashen One let his hand fall and came face to face with one of the few good things in his cruel existence.

Smiling softly at the warrior in front of her, the Firekeeper bows her head towards her new Lord before slowly walking to the bonfire. Descending to her knees, the Firekeeper stoops low and takes the last flame into her hand and cradled it carefully in her hands, light dancing off the tiara she wore over her eyes. Knowing her now silent companion would blame himself for what he was forcing her to do, the Firekeeper spoke words of comfort, The First Flame quickly fades. Darkness will shortly settle, but one-day, tiny flames will dance across the darkness. Like embers, linked by Lords past." As all noises ceased to exist upon the scarred battlefield, the Firekeeper asked one final question while grazing into what was left of the First Flame, "Ashen One, hearest thou my voice, still."

Hearing the question, the Ashen One Stood before the Firekeeper and turned around before sinking his blood-soaked blades into the ground in the shape of a X into the ashen earth, forever the watcher of the Kiln of the First Flame, throughout the darkness that is sure to come. And come it did. Quickly, the land became black as fire was taken from the world. The eclipsed sun turned from burning orange to a gloomy grey, shrouding the world in darkness after a near endless age of fire

Back at Fire-link Shrine, everyone gathered around the forms that knelt by the bonfire. Eventually the one of the figures moved causing most everyone to stand with bated breath. The Ashen one stood with his head bowed, turned to face down the hallway leading to Andre's forge and grasping one of his swords, with both of his hand in front of him with the point pressed against the ground. With the sound of rapidly forming ice, the Ashen One turned to stone. Behind him, the Firekeeper stands up and walks towards the others, successfully extinguishing the first flame, ending the cycle of death and rebirth for a very long time.

As silence fills the room, it is broken by Greirat taking his hood off and scratching his head "What in the name of the old gods just happened?"

The ancient Shrine Handmaiden pointed a bony finger at the barren bonfire where the Ashen One once stood "The Flame is fading, and with it this world. We, along with everything else in this accursed realm, will fade into distant memory, then myths then nothing, and that is for the best."

Patches has a look for horror and shouts out in rage, "WHAT THE HELL? I NEVER SAID I WANTED TO DIE!"

The Handmaiden turns and hobbles back to her chair while talking over her shoulder, "Let this age fade form memory, and so the new one may rise from the ashes and begin anew. It has happened before and it will happen again, and I will be the last person to stand in it's way. You've had your trickster, now settle down and enjoy what time you have left." With that said she sat down in her chair with a sigh and fell asleep.

Irina furrowed her brow in worry from where she stood, holding onto Andre's arm due to the fact that he led her to the bonfire, "We can't just leave him hear," she turned to 'look' at Andre, "He deserves more than that."

Andre nods his head as he led her to sit on the steps, "Aye, I will begin working to seal Firelink. By the time I finish it will be his tomb as well as ours if each of ye' wish to be so." With that he trudged back to his forge and began preparations too seal each section of Firelink.

But before he continues he stops to the Firekeeper "Now with ye' duty complete, what will ye' do?"

The Firekeeper stares at Andre blankly not knowing how to answer, but she remembers the conversation that she and the Ashen One had, "I will leave the Shrine and live my life out, he told me before we left the First Flame, he wants me to live in peace."

Andre nods his head, and continues on to his forge to seal the shrine for good.

A loud sigh draws the others to Cornyx as he rolls his neck, "Well Karla my dear, you, Orbeck, Irina, and I have our work cut out for us.

Karla dusts off her hat and runs her fingers through her hair to get some tangles out, "What do you mean old man?"

Before he could answer, Irina looks up from where she has been praying, "You wish to use our spells to seal the tomb along with Master Andre , don't you Cornyx"

From the back of the shrine everyone hears Andre yell out "I ain't nobody's master Lady Irina, I've told you before."

Cornyx nods his head, electing to ignore the blacksmith, "Yes I do young Irina. If the Handmaiden says is true, then all the Miracles will be lost and no one will know the tales. That makes them the perfect way to seal the tomb against magic. Karla, Orbeck, and I will place traps to keep people out just in case something happens." With a final nod, each mage went their separate ways, (Orbeck led Irina to her place in Firelink leaving Greirat and Patches standing there alone.

Giving his companion a look, Greirat smirked under his hood, "We might as well do our part. No tomb wouldn't be complete without something valuable to seal inside, aren't I correct?" He jerked his head towards the door, "How about you and I go on more thieving run and see how much we can find aye?"

Patches pretends to be annoyed, "Very well you sneak thief, I'll come along." He then smirks, "After all, just because is mostly gone doesn't mean all the monsters are and someone has got to watch your greedy back." With a chuckle, the terrible duo jogged out of Firelink for one last heist.

So they all went about their duties. Andre begins sealing up Firelink once Patches and Greirat returned. The magic users of the shrine cast spells and enchantments, effectively sealing the shrine turned tomb from the rest, never to awaken… excepted for one. The form of the Ashen One remained ever vigilant over the Shrine awaiting the day that something were to threaten his charge.

Thus, it was so. For decades, and centuries the tomb was left unscathed. Within the Ashen One guarding the shrine from those who wish to restart the fire linking curse, its watchful guardian remained in various forms of rest. After all, ash seeketh embers, and embers seeketh ash.

 **Alright here is the op chapter to the Re: Zero cross Dark Souls fanfic and before u all type u stole this from Archangel Writings, he has allowed me to use the op, and he will comment to attest to that statement, so please Review and Fav thanks.**

 **Also I'm having a hard time deciding this, is the Jealous Witch Magic stronger than the Undead Curse or the Dark Sign, Part of me says that the Dark Sign is a little bit stronger, but other parts are saying the Witch is stronger, please comment on what you think**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The new age**

 **Well here is the update of chapter 2, nothing more but enjoy**

* * *

It has been countless years since the Ashen One usurped the First Flame, ending the reign of the gods who were prolonging their age, so now with this duty complete he roams the Shrine, alternating between rest and restlessness.

On one time, he sits on the edge of the little Lord Ludleth of Courland's throne, where he is just rambling to the cinders of that little Lord.

"You know Ludleth, I wonder if I should have ended the Age of Fire, because I would have preferred to be a pile of ash than stuck down here alone, for lords know how long, but then I would have just prolonged a world on the cusp of death, so I think ending it was a smart move, don't you think?" The Ashen One turns his head to the throne and sighs, remembering the fact that Ludleth is just a pile of old ash. "Of course, how could I forget. You're just a pile of cinders know, ugh." The Ashen One stands up and dusts the ash off the drab cloth on top of his gold-engraved black armour. He picks up the night-black knight's helmet and places it on his head and raising his hood to cover the helmet.

He jumps down from the throne with a thud and walks to the bonfire, where the coiled sword is still stuck, but - due to the fire gone its fire has disappeared for ages.

He reaches out to touch the sword, maybe to ignite the bonfire, but before he touches it, he hears a whisper in the air: "Ashen One, arise from thy tomb and venture forth to this new world."

The Ashen One pulls his hand back and looks around. "Who's there? If you value your life, you will show yourself."

"Oh, how it has been so long, I have missed you my Ashen One"

The moment the Ashen One heard that voice again, and that word he lowered his guard, after so long he hears the voice that gave him hope in a dying world, he turns to see the Firekeeper glowing but is ethereal like a ghost.

"Ashen One, rise from this tomb and journey onwards, a new world a wait, I will undo the seals and you may leave if you so wish to" As soon as she finishes those words her body disappears.

The Ashen One tries to reach out to her but she was gone… again, the Ashen One kneels out of pure sadness, how long will his life have nothing but torment he stays there for a good 10 minutes, before getting up and equipping his weapons, the Firekeeper is right a new world is awaiting him, and to be honest it's better than waiting to go hollow in the Shrine.

Once he finishes preparing, he walks up the stairs once he is in front of the seal, he looks back one last time with a little sadness "Goodbye my companions, may the flame lead you to eternal peace." he pushes the door open revealing nothing but a cave and not the Cemetery of Ash. Has he been sealed so long that the Shrine sank under the very ground, the surrounding area is nothing but rock, being lighten up with strange blue crystals.

He takes a few more steeps drawing his blade in case anything happens, he then looks around to see if any enemies are hiding behind corners, when feels the area is secure, he then looks for a way out of this hole.

He did manage to find a pathway but all it leads to is a dead end, and there were no other pathways he could find.

"I get out of one hole, I'm stuck in another the gods must love playing jokes on me" he grumbles, but something else is bugging him "Why would she wake me up, I thought she would want me to protect this shrine or the rest of eternity, this requires further questioning if I find her again."

He looks at the dead end and sighs "Well I could sit here for the rest of time till the wall crumbles."

The Unkindled sits with his back facing the wall and he looks up to the roof of the cave "Gwyn if you are out there or other of the Gods form the Age of Fire, I may have betrayed my duty but give me some closure for once in my suffering of existence." He sits there waiting for any kind of a response, but nothing happens.

Out of fury he back hands the wall "Curse the Gods and all their lies to humanity" The Ashen One remembers something from when he first enters the Ring City "Guess that little creature was right, one day I would have cursed the gods." He laughs bitterly.

The Unkindled lowers his head to the side out of despair, but he notices a small sliver of light on the ground it then comes to him.

The Ashen One gets back up takes a few steps forwards and faces the wall, "Well it would seem that the gods have smiled upon me for once." The Ashen One raises his fits and hits the wall small pieces of wall but it wasn't enough.

"Damn, guess I need to bring out the big weapons." He opens his Bottomless box and reaches in to grabs the Demon Great Axe "Haven't used this one in a while."

He pulls the axe making flames pop on the blade of the axe and when he feels that it is charge up, he slams it forward making a fiery explosion with enough force to break the wall "Praise the Sun."

He steps out of the shadows and he is greeted to is a bright blue sky, blue like the Blue Tear Stone, the clouds were gliding on the air without a care in the world, they were so white, it looks so innocent, and most impressive the sun is up, "I thought when I usurped the flame the sun would be gone, but I guess somethings don't change"

The Ashen One takes a deep breath and did the Praise the Sun pose.

He looks forward and sees that he is on a hill overlooking a large city, surrounded by mountains, all the buildings are white from where he was standing, with the roofs being assorted colours, somewhere blue, or yellow, but none of them where drab or dingy

A large castle that would easily rival Lothric castle in size and stature, but unlike Lothric it wasn't a dirty brown colour but pure white like the whitest snow in the painted world of Ariandel and it also it didn't have the atmosphere of death and dread in the air, like what Lothirc had.

"I guess no harm in exploring, if there is nothing to try kill me." He makes his way down the hill and towards the city.

The Capital

The Ashen One finally arrives in the capital and what he sees is, large buildings some white and others brown, but what really surprised him were the people, as there weren't only humans, but as well as humanoid animal people, and people who have animal parts, and all of them had a look of joy and happiness on their faces.

But he is not the only one staring, as some of the people stop and look at the Ashen One, it's the way he dresses all black and brown no colour, and an air of death surrounding him, this causes the nearby kids stop playing and watch this new stranger, with a slight curiosity in their eyes.

The Ashen One continues walking, he never liked being the centre of things, so he wants to find a place where he can be alone.

He first went into a building that is a pub of some sort, but all that causes are more people to look at him, so he quickly leaves and finds a small alley way for him to ponder over.

* * *

He is sitting on some stairs, his swords and shield are back in his bottomless box, so he doesn't look suspicious, he keeps his helmet on, but his elbow is on his knee and resting his head on his hand.

" _I have no idea what's going on, those animals are not normal, could they be left overs of Sulyvahn experiments? Or maybe when the Firekeeper took the First Flame it caused some sort of mutation to occur? Or maybe are they part of the Lion Clan from the East, but some of them are canine or reptilian."_

As the Ashen One is pondering in his thoughts someone calls out to him, he looks to see three individuals.

One is a small child with brown hair in the style of a bowl hair cut wearing a white t-shirt, brown trouser, and a green cloak.

The second one has white short spikey hair with a collar and chain, wearing white damaged t-shirt and trousers that have individual circles going down the leg.

The last one has long black hair, but his head has bandages wrapped around it, he is wearing a white tank top with purple vest and white trousers.

"Hey, what are you doing in our turf" the small one shouts.

The knight doesn't answer and ignores the brat's question.

"Hey, do you think he is deaf" The second one he asks his partners.

"Nah he is just ignoring us, listen you are in our territory so if you want to go stay in this area you need to pay a toll or else we will need to call our buddies and teach you some manners." The first one says.

The Ashen One takes a deep breath and stands "Look guys I have had a long day and I mean a really long day, so if you push me I won't hesitate to **end** your life." He makes the end part every clear.

This causes the three to laugh

"You kill us that's priceless, if you try and kill us, one of us can just go and tell the guards you would be thrown in the deepest part of the castle dunge…" he stops as the unkindled laughs.

"Ha ha ha ha, do you honestly think that a dungeon would scare me? My Gwyn you three are truly idiots you have no idea the depths that I have gone through as a dungeon would seem like a small paradise to me." The Ashen One laughs manically

"Ok this guy is officially a whack job, lets leave him be." The three turn and leave.

But, as they did something flies past them and impacts the wall in front of them making a hole in the building in front of them.

The three stops to look at the damage a small pebble caused to the wall, the wall had a ball size hole indented into it by the force of the throw alone.

He cracks his knuckles "Don't leave yet the feast has not yet begun, and I need an appetiser to calm my hungry fists."

They shakily take out their knifes, as this maniac thought of being thrown in the dungeon as a paradise.

"Tell you what since it has been such a long time since I had to fight, I'll let you have the first stab." He says while spreading his arms out to the side.

The three looks at each other wondering what to do, this guy is allowing them to do some damage, but it seems to good to be true.

"Come on, What's the matter? an opportunity like this doesn't come often." He taunts them while grinning inside his helmet.

The thieves look at each other and shakily nod before charging at him knifes ready to kill.

He waits for a few seconds before grabbing the nearest one which happens to be large one in the group.

This shock the large one as he can feel himself being swing effortlessly and hitting the little one both crashing into the wall.

 **CRUNCH!**

The Ashen One immediately punches the thin one causing his jaw to be dislocated and blood spewing from his mouth.

"H-hay… uou zaid… yoeu…whould…litz…hus…hiat…bou" the one Birsingr punch complains

He scoffs "You think I was playing fair, where I'm from that sort of thing gets you killed quickly, next time someone says you can do stab them, run because it won't end well." He then kicks the guy in the face rendering him on conscious.

"Consider this a mercy from me otherwise next time your jaw will not be the only thing broken." He warms them

"On second thought let's see what you have." He starts walk to each one of them to loot them.

As he was searching he notice that the little one has the most coin which in total is a 11 gold coins.

He looks at the gold coins to see a large dragon in the centre of the coin, "Do they worship the ancient dragons? But it looks different from the ones back in Lothric."

He needs to put the coins away and putting such small currency in his box will be a hassle to get out again but mainly, he doesn't want people to question how he gets gold out of thin air.

He notices that the thieves have coin pouches on them, he grabs one from the large one and ties it around his waist under his cloak and puts the coins in the pouch for safe keeping.

As he is starting to continue his way he hears glass breaking behind him, he turns to see a foot implanted on the front of his helmet pushing down and hitting his face.

The foot belongs to a young girl, with long Hair in a large pony tail as bright as the brightest gold, with dark red eyes, she has a bright red scarf that goes down to her knees, wearing a dark strap on her chest on top of that is a brown jacket, she is also wearing dark skin-tight thighs, with it torn on the right side and on the right side of her foot, there is smaller red scarf on her legs.

"You're the way slow poke" the little girl quickly tells him.

He immediately regains his posture and quickly grabs the girl by the leg "You're not going anywhere you little brat."

"HEY! Let go of me you tin can" She tries to wiggle out of the Ashen Ones grip.

"Stop struggling it's pointless, now explain this to me why did you step on my face using as a leaping board while trying to run?" He asks irritated.

"It's none of your business so let me go." She demands again.

The knight sighs dealing with kids was never his favourite thing to do "When you smashed my face you made it my business, so I'll ask you one more time what are your running from."

This time she didn't answer, but what she did was grab some dirt from the ground and throws it into The eyes using him to drop felt and quickly remove his helmet to clean out his eyes.

"That's what you get." She sticks out her tongue and runs off.

With his helmet off the Ashen Ones facial features are now visible.

He is a young man who is in his twenties, with black wavy hair, his eyes are a baby blue colour and on his left cheek is a scar that could have caused by blade.

The knight swears "FUCK! How could I fall for such and amateur move like that, Patches is probably laughing in his grave right now." As he rubs the dirt out of eyes.

he hears footsteps coming from behind him thinking it is that girl, he quickly turns around and blindly swings at the source of the sound.

The Unkindled's fist hits a solid wall of what feels and sounds like ice breaking into tiny pieces "Oh I see you know how to use magic, well unfortunately for you that won't save you from my wrath."

"He could be that thief's companion" a voice which does not sound like the girl's voice from before.

"Your right we should freeze him get some information from him." A second voice that sounds more feline.

The knight quickly rubs the rest of the dirt out his eyes blinks a few times to get his vision cleared up and he sees different people.

The first one is a young girl who is 18 years old with long silver hair and a small white rose on her left side, she has light violet colour eyes that contrast with her shiny silver hair, she is wearing a white and purpled dress and with a misty green crystal on her neck, wearing white purple stockings and purple flat shoes, but what stood out to Birsingr is her ears which are slightly pointed.

The second "person" is a small floating cat with silver and white fur and green eyes, on his right ear which is floppy has a small gold ring on it and uniquely the cat has a small purple bag on it."

Wait where is the second person did she run past me when I was blinded, he looks behind to make sure no one blindsides him but sees nothing, so he focuses on the girl.

"Who are you?" The Unkindled asks.

"I should be asking you that, I need to know where that girl ran off to and if you are defending her I'm sorry, but you must tell her where she is!" The pointy eared girl asks, as mist is forming around her.

backs up a little bit now knowing his opponent is a magic caster, he needs to move quickly and close the gap as magic casters are weaker in close range combat.

before he does that, he tries a different approach "Listen I have no idea what you are after, and I am not associated with that girl, I'm just a bystander."

Before the girl could speak the little flying cat floats in front off her "Wait he is telling the truth."

He looks dumbfounded and he cleans his ears to make sure his hearing isn't going bad "Did that cat talk, or am I going hollow."

Emilia disperses the mist but keeps an eye on the knight.

"Are you sure he is not dangerous?" the girls ask.

"He does have a darkness around him, but I don't feel malice coming from that darkness, so he should be fine." The cat informs the girl.

"What do you mean darkness without malice?" the girls ask.

"I know it sounds impossible, but I do not feel any malice coming from him" the floating cat responses to her.

"Pardon me, but I am standing right here you know." The Ashen One reminds them of his presence.

"Can you explain why you have an unusual darkness inside of you?" the girl asks.

"Instead of answering that question how about I point to the direction where the girl was heading." He offers to dodge the question, The Unkindled points down the alleyway.

The girl looks at him suspiciously that he tells them where the girl is instead of asking the question.

The knight can see hesitation coming from the girl "Listen I was in the wrong place in the wrong time, but if you wish to end up like those three stooges" he points to the poor fools on the ground.

The cat floats in front of the knight face "Now now, if you try and harm my daughter you end up as a popsicle" the cat threatens with puffed up cheeks.

He scoffs at the threat and turns his back to the cat "I wouldn't recommend picking a fight with me right now I am in no mood furball."

Before things could escalate the girl stands in between them "Stop! There is no need for a pointless fight over this."

The girl turns to him "I need to know are you a mercenary?"

"In a way I am" he answers.

"Well then, I am…" she couldn't finish as the cat interrupted her.

"Emilia we can do it ourselves, he would switch sides at the drop of a coin and plus we don't know him." The cat makes a x sign with his paws.

"Fine by me, I do not want to be involved in any way it is your business not mine." He says without care.

He walks past them "Now excuse me, I have better things to do." As he grabs his helmet and walks out the alleyway.

Once out of the alleyway he dusts his helmet puts it back on and pulls up the hood before walking in the crowed making his presence disappear.

* * *

While walking on the road he is pondering in thought " _That was an annoying encounter in which I never want to partake again."_

He notices that some people are still staring at him was it because of his armour, the way he walks, or perhaps the dread feeling they get when near him, but it matters too little to him.

" _Now where for me to stay while I figure out what is going on around here."_ He then takes the coin sack around his waist and looks at it, he counts the money he stole from the thieves which is 11 gold coins. " _Now that I have some money on me wonder if there is any cheap place for me to stay?_ "

He looks around, but he can't understand any of the words on the signs "Damn, I can't read a thing here."

He looks around for someone to ponder information out of.

As he is looking he notices a small girl with green hair in the style of a bowl haircut, she has green eyes wearing an orange dress, and green flats, in a corner crying out of fear, he looks at her, then he glances around for the parents, but he couldn't find anyone trying to find someone.

He walks off, but he glances back every now and again at the child, he stops and sighs "I'm going to regret this."

He turns around and walks towards the child, once he is close to the child she notices him and is starting to panic thinking he might do something to her.

He notices this and starts to think of a way to calm her down, realising that he looks menacing at 6-foot-tall knight, wearing black armour and a dirty cloak she has every right to be scared.

So, he kneels so he is at her level and takes of his helmet "It's alright little one no harm will come to you." He gives the best smile he could muster up while offering his hand.

She looks up to see the mans face she wipes her tears away to get a clearer view of the man, she hesitates for a second.

"Are you a knight mister?" The girl asks afraid.

He keeps quite for a second "Yes… yes I am a knight." He reassures to the little girl "and what is your name little one?"

"You first mister, a knight always introduces themselves first." She says

A Birsingr hesitates not knowing his name but he does remember a conversation with his friend.

* * *

 **3500 thousand years ago in the Boreal Valley**

The Ashen one is sitting in what is a kitchen with a small fireplace in front of him entranced by the embers shooting out of the flame.

"You alright my friend" a voice calls out to him.

He shakes his head to snap out of the trance "Yes Siegward I was just in deep thought."

"Well that must have been a deep thought as you looked like something was bothering you, ho ho ho ho" he chuckles.

He turns his head to look at his friend "I'm just exhausted with all the killing, it feels like it is never ending, I can't die, can't eat, or drink and no the Estus does not count." He turns his head back to the flames.

He feels nudge on his arm, he looks to the side to see Siegward holding Siegbrau. "Here this should cheer you up."

He takes it and takes a drink of the Siegbrau feeling the warm but intoxicating drink going down his throat.

He sees Siegward do the same thing and drinks his Siegbrau.

Siegward takes his seat next to him, "Can I ask you something?"

He shrugs "Be my guest."

"What is your name?" the onion knight asks.

"I don't have one as there is no need of them here." He says not caring.

"What! That is dreadful, a man with such a reputation deserves a name fitting of so let's find you one." He offers while taking out a book form his inventory.

He groans while his head sinks out of annoyance.

"I don't need a name, as everyone calls me Ashen One." He says angrily.

As he said that Siegward interrupted him "None sense! Now let's find you a name."

* * *

The process of finding the Ashen One a name took hours as he denied most of them.

The unkindled groans out of frustration "No thank you, like I said I don't need a…" He didn't finish as Siegward is snoring.

He sighs and gets up and gently takes the book form his fellow Unkindled.

Before he closed the opened book, he saw a name that caught his interest "Birsingr the meaning of fire." He stares at it for a couple of seconds before closing the book.

* * *

 **Back to the present**

" _Hm, I should try the name in this new world._ " He thinks.

The girl is still waiting for his answer.

He stands up "I am Birsingr Warrior of Sunlight." He says while doing the praising the sun gesture.

People around Birsingr are looking at him like he is insane.

Birsingr notices the people around him were giving him weird looks so he lowers his arms and shakes his cloak to straighten it.

He looks down and sees the girl shaking he raises an eyebrow wondering what he did wrong " _Is she shaking in fear?_ "

As he is about to ask what's wrong, she bursts out laughing like she heard the funniest joke in her short life.

Birsingr is taken back by the girl's outburst of laughter, " _Could it be because of my warrior title?"_

As the girl is laughing, she wipes a tear off her eye "Sorry Mister Birsingr, it is just your title is weird." As she stops laughing

"No, it is not, my title brings hope to those who are in dire need of help." He educates her of his title meaning.

She looks at him with awe, to her he sounds like one of those knights that fight to save the princess and defending the people.

"Now that I told you my name, what is yours young one?" Birsingr asks.

She does a small curtsey bow "My name is Plum." She introduced herself to Birsingr.

"Thank you, young lady Plum now why are you crying? And where are your parents." Birsingr asks

"I was walking with my mommy, I saw a cute kitty, I went to go pet it and when I was done, I turned around I didn't see my mommy anymore."

"Well how about I help you find your mommy, I bet she is just as worried as you are." Birsingr offers his hand, and Plum takes it with a smile.

"Thank You Sir Birsingr." She says happily.

Birsingr puts his helmet back on and makes their way on their merry quest.

* * *

As the duo are walking Birsingr asks Plum a question "Do any of these people look like your parents?"

Plum shakes her head "No" she says with a sad look.

"Don't worry little one we will find your parents." He reassures Plum.

She looks up to Birsingr who puts hope back into her once again "Thank You."

, by the way what do your parents look like?"

"My daddy has big hair and is strong, and my mommy has purple hair and is gentle." She explains.

"How about clothing?"

Plum shrugs "I don't know"

He groans "Great."

Then he has an idea "How about I put you on my shoulder so that way you can see any of your parents."

"Ok mister." Plum says excited.

Birsingr hoists her up and puts her on his shoulder, which she wraps her hand around the helmet.

As they are walking Plum spots something "Hey mister go over there" she points at a stall.

Birsingr stares at the stall confused "What did you find your parents?"

She shakes her head "No, but I can I get some candy please."

Birsingr lifts her off his shoulders "No, I believe finding your parents is more important then sweets."

Birsingr is about to leave the area but Plum does some puppy eyes to guilt trip him into buying the sweets for her.

"Those won't work on me little one"

Plum tries harder by making her eyes as big as possible.

"No." he says sternly.

* * *

Plum is walking down the street smiling with a bag full of candy, and Birsingr who is checking his pouch out of bewilderment "Why in Gwyn's name are sweets that expensive!"

Birsingr empties his coin pouch and recounts his money in which he has only 3 gold coins left, he rubs his face through his helmet.

Birsingr looks up to see Plum gone, he looks around to try and find her.

He grabs a random person and pulls the person towards him "Have you seen a small girl walk passed you?"

He shakes his head rigorously.

Birsingr pulls the man closer "Are you sure!?" his eyes glowing red inside his helmet.

The man shakes his head very quickly to try and not anger the black knight.

Birsingr lets the man go by shoving him making him stumble into a nearby stall.

"My cabbages!" a voice calls out in horror behind the stall.

Birsingr takes that as a queue to leave.

" _I look away for one second and she is gone."_ He thinks in a panic.

He grinds to a halt as he sees Plum talking to a large man muscular and firmly built fruit man, with a twig in his mouth. He has bands in his hair back into a slicked-back style, with a hairband to hold it tightly together. He wears a black vest with a golden outline, and two bracelets line his wrists.

Thinking she might be in trouble he trudges his way to Plum.

Before the man could do anything Birsingr grabs the man's hand "You have a lot of nerve to go after little girls."

"What are you talking about?" the man questions.

"Don't play dumb with me you were planning to kidnap her weren't you!" he says accusingly.

"What? Why would I kidnap my own daughter." He yells at the knight angrily.

Suddenly all tension evaporated from Birsingr, as he looks at Plum then back to the man then back to Plum "he is your father?"

Plums nods happily.

Birsingr lets go of the man and steps back "I'm sorry good sir, I miss took you for something else" he chuckles nervously.

"Are you that knight my daughter is talking about?" he asks.

Birsingr nods "Yes I am sir, I am the knight Plum is talking about."

"He bought me candy Daddy."

The father looks at him strangely "Now I think you're the kidnapper."

The father grabs Plums hand "Come on Plum lets go back, your mother is worried sick about you."

She nods and takes her fathers hand, as the two are walking Plum turns around and waves good bye to Birsingr.

Birsingr gently waves back to Plum and soon the two of them were gone from sight.

"Now that is over and done with, time to find a place to stay."

* * *

Birsingr continues to search but he stops when he sees a familiar face.

 _"oh no, if she is here that means she didn't find that girl, and she will accuse me of lying to her."_ He quietly but quickly turns around to get out of sight, unfortunately for him she stops him.

"You there, stop this instant!" she points to Birsingr

After that Birsingr took off with a sprint to try and lose her.

As Birsingr is running an object zooms past him and hits a wall besides him, "She's a magic user! But I didn't see a catalyst, or a chime."

Birsingr takes a quick look at the wall to see a jagged piece of ice sticking out of it, "She can cast ice…" before he can finish, he notices that she is almost upon him, so he quickly runs into an alleyway to lose her.

He quickly looks around to see another alleyway "I feel like a rat going through these areas, I have no other choice but to go down this path." He quickly enters the alleyway.

The girl stops and looks frustrated as she as been lead to dead ends and that man is the cause, and he needs to answer for it, so she follow the same path he took.

* * *

In the alleyway she looks around but she feels uneasy, so she summons some ice spells to defend herself.

"You know I did nothing wrong, so trying to attack me seems a bit unnecessary ." He says while his voice echo's in the alleyway.

"You tricked me by leading me down the wrong path." She accuses.

Birsingr steps out of the shadows behind her with his twin blades in hand "I told you the truth, it is not my fault that you can't find her." He says annoyed.

The girl turns around as she feels a presence behind but sees nothing, she turns forward to see Birsingr in front of her.

"Now I don't want trouble so how abo…" he couldn't finish his sentence as she fires one of the icicles at him.

He sees the ice coming so he prepares for it and once it is close, he dodges it by shifting his body to the side making it zoom past his body harmlessly "Nice try, but you are going to need to try harder than that." He smirks under his helmet.

She frowns and fires another one, which Birsingr slices with one of his swords causing it to shatter to into small ice pieces.

She fires another one icicle at Birsingr, which he slices with the other blade again making it shatter "Honestly you're just wasting mana trying to hit me."

Suddenly the small cat pops out "Not if I'm with her."

"And what's a small furball like you going to do to me?" The Ashen One says confidently.

Then the cat smirks

* * *

On the other side, Birsingr is blasted thorough a wooden fence separating the alleyway due to the force of the spell the cat created

Birsingr is on the ground dumbfounded "How can a small cat have such power its unheard of." He steadily gets up from the attack.

"Now are you ready to cooperate with us or should I freeze you like a statue?" the cat says triumphally.

"Oh, just give me a second." He puts his swords back in there sheathes and silently takes out Yorshka's Chime and puts it behind his back and starts mumbling a small prayer.

The cat has a look of confidence on his face while his arms are cross "What's the matter giving up?".

"Now that wouldn't be fun would it." He says while walking towards the cat.

Once he is close enough, he stops in front of the cat which he looks at Birsingr confusingly "What are you doing?"

"Just giving you a cleaner shot" he replies while standing perfectly still in front of the cat.

"Are you going to answer our question?" the cat asks with a bored look.

"Nope." He simply replies.

The cat looks at him weirdly before shrugging "Your funeral" the cat arches his body slightly forward to cast a spell, but nothing happens "What?" so he tries to cast again, nothing happens.

"Is something the matter? I'm waiting to see my funeral" he says mockingly "If not then I've got other things to do."

"Emilia can you cast any magic either" the cat asks the girl now named Emilia.

Emilia raises her hands and aims at Birsingr; however, she can't form any magic either "I can't Puck, I can feel the mana, but I can't cast anything."

"Such a shame you rely on magic and not other viable methods." He says before flicking Puck away like a little fly.

"Puck!" Emilia screams as she runs to Puck.

He puts the chime back on his belt and walks away now knowing that they will stop bothering him.

As he gets out of the alleyway, a girl bumps into him "Watch it." He says gruffly.

"Sorry sir." She apologises as she scuttles off.

"Huh, kids these days" he says before continuing on his way, but he makes a sudden stop "That girl looks familiar." Birsingr notices that his belt feels slightly lighter.

He turns to see the same kid from earlier with his chime and gold pouch in hand running away "Oh, that daughter of a bitch." He says while running after her, but it proves pointless as she as agile as the Corvian Knights from Ariandel jumping from roof top to roof top.

Birsingr takes out his Sunlight Talisman and starts preparing a spell but he couldn't because of his casting of Vow of Silence "Damn it, today is not my day."

He continues to chase her down until she jumps to another roof top that makes him lose sight of her.

He growls and out of frustration hits a nearby wall making a fist size indentation.

he hears a voice behind him "Can you not scare off my customers." A familiar gruffy voice tells him off.

He turns to see Plum's father sitting behind a fruit stall.

"Oh, it's you, come to accuse me of kidnapping again?" Plum's father asks.

Birsingr looks at him before sighing "No, I'm just chasing a little thief."

"Did this girl have yellow hair, with a red scarf wearing a vest." He asks

Birsingr nods.

The man nods as well "That's Felt for you, always going after people with valuables."

Birsingr rushes towards the stall frightening the man behind it for a brief second.

"I need to know where she is, what she stole from me is important to me."

The man crosses his arms "Sorry but I don't give information out like that for free."

"Listen how about I pay you later as I have very little in terms of money." Birsingr offers.

The man sighs "How about consider this a debt being paid for saving my daughter."

The man explains that Felt lives the slum parts of the city and that he should start looking there if he wishes to find her, but he did give warning that there is a giant who protects Felt and that he is no joke when it comes to a fight.

Birsingr nods and thanks him before realising something "I never did get your name?"

"The names Kadomon Risch" he offers his hand."

"Birsingr" he shakes the hand before he leaves to go to the slum.

* * *

The journey to the slum is not that bad due to the fact he has been to worse places, but it is annoying because he has an unwanted guest.

"Would you mind telling me why you are following me." As he turns behind him.

He sees the same girl he used Vow of Silence on " _I'll give her this she is persistent."_

"You know where the girl is, and I need to get back what she stole as it is very important." Emilia angrily replies.

He walks over to her and shows how he towers over her "Listen this is can go one or two ways, you can come back here when I'm done, or two I can make things really hard for you as all ready as it is." He threatens.

"Why can't we go together?" she questions unfazed from his threats .

Before Birsingr could reply he feels a little weight on his helmet.

"I wasn't fond of what you did back there, especially to my daughter." Puck said as he flattens his fur.

The Unkindled looks to Puck then back to Emilia, "I don't see the resemblance" he flatly said.

"I may not have conceived Emilia, but I protect her as if she is my own" the cat proudly boasts, "But that's besides the point you still need to answer for what you did to Emilia and me!"

Birsingr looks up and quickly grabs the furball off his head "well if you let me alone, I wouldn't have to do that."

Birsingr is tempted to just squeeze the cat into paste, but he has second thoughts as he sees ice crystals form on his hand, so out of instinct he lets go and jumps a few feet back.

"That won't work on me a second time." Puck confidently.

Birsingr looks at his hand which is now encased in ice, he looks at his hand and with a flick of his wrist a small flame ignites in the palm of his hand causing the ice to melt "Sorry to burst your bubble, but you're not the only one that knows how to cast elemental magic." Birsingr clamps his hand to extinguish the fire.

Puck smirks "Finally a challen-"

Birsingr starts walking away from them and steams starts coming out of Puck's ears "HEY!" he yells angrily at Birsingr.

Birsingr stops and turns to face Puck "What is it?"

"Why are you walking away from a fight?" Puck asks.

"You're wasting my time and I have better things to do." He says, before he continues walking.

As the Unkindled is walking, he hears whispering coming from Emilia " _Puck will you stop antagonizing him."_

" _But Emilia, did you see what he did earlier he manage to somehow temporary sealed away our magic, and I have unfinished business with him! ."_

 _"Yes, but he is the only one who knows where the girl and my crest are, so if you fight him he could render you useless with his weird magic."_

Puck thoughts about what Emilia said and puts his paw under his chin, then he has and idea " _How about I cast faster then him and that way he can't use his weird magic."_

"Hm, why don't we put that theory to the test then." He says behind Puck.

Puck floats back out of pure shock "Emilia you didn't warn me he was behind me."

"I didn't notice him until now" Emilia defends herself.

"I don't need magic to beat you, you caught me off the first time but now I'm more than ready furball." He says.

Puck readies himself for a fight.

"Puck, calm down." Emilia pleads to Puck

Birsingr raises his hand signalling Puck to cool it, as he is not interested in fighting right now "I am curious, what is so important about a crest that you have caused nothing but trouble since I met you."

"We don't need to tell you." Puck says threatening The Ashen One.

"Fine then, its your business but if you don't want me to lead you to your precious crest then tuff luck."

"Fine what do you want?" Emilia asks.

Birsingr puts one finger up "I just have one request, leave me alone after this."

Emilia nods "Very well you have a deal."

The Unkindled smiles under his helmet because for once things have gone his way "Very good, follow me."

* * *

"So, this is the place?" Birsingr says to himself.

He is stands in front of an old run-down building with cracks in the face of the buildings, on the roof some of the tiles are missing, the windows are misty and some of the windows are barricaded preventing anyone from looking in or escaping, and the door seems a bit worn down from prolonged use.

"So, my crest is in there?" Emilia asks.

"Yes, if what the locals told me are true then your little trinket should be in there."

Pucks floats forwards "What are we waiting for let's go in there."

But before he could do anything Birsingr grabs Puck "Stop we don't know if anyone is watching to alert them." Birsingr quietly explains.

Birsingr looks around to see if there is anything out of place, and as far as he can tell nothing seems odd, so Birsingr climbs up the small stairs but stops in front of the door and turns around to see if anyone is following him, aside from Emilia and Puck;

* * *

Inside the building a a bulky figure who is standing at a towering 7'3, though his hunchback-like style, he has white strands of hair lining his eyebrows and is bald. He wears a sleeveless vest and possesses a crimson sash around his waist, his eyebrows stood up in addition to having more hair, and he wore black pants

Next to the giant is Felt presenting the rest to the client, who has long black hair tied into one tail on the left side along with eyes that droop, giving her a gentle aura, she is also wearing a cape covering her back, but leaving her revealing dress visible.

"So, you have what we agreed?" the woman says with a smile.

"Show us the money first then we can give you the crest." Felt arrogantly responded.

The woman smiles at Felt "I have what we agreed on." She reaches to the pouch her waist and pulls out a small pouch "20 gold coins for the crest like we agreed" she empties the pouch on the table.

Rom counts the coins then nods to Felt "Alright that will stuffiest"

Felt reaches in her hip bag and pulls out the crest and places it on the table.

As the woman goes in to grab it, they hear a knock on the door.

Felt looks at the Giant "Are we expecting other customers?"

"None that I don't know about." He gruffly responded.

* * *

Outside the building Birsingr knocks on the door again.

"No one must be home." Puck suggested

"Just wait." Emilia responds

Birsingr knocks again but no response, " _Well time for plan B"_ Birsingr lifts his right foot.

He quickly puts it back down when the door opens, and large man sticks his head out.

"What do you want?" The giant asks.

"You have something that belongs to me and I would like it back." Birsingr says.

"Sorry don't know what your talking about, so piss off." He says before slamming the door in Birsingr's face.

"What do we do now?" Emilia asks

Birsingr clenches his fist out of anger, "Well here's what I'm going to do." Birsingr hears a yawn behind him.

"Listen Emilia I'm almost out of mana, so I need to sleep, can you handle things from here?" Pucks asks half-asleep.

"I'll be fine Puck, you go get your sleep, and I'll see you tomorrow." Emilia reassures.

Puck floats to Birsingr with a look dangerous animal "If anything happens to my daughter, I'll freeze you and shatter you into tiny crystals" the cat impends.

"I don't really care what happens to your "daughter" it will be her problem if she gets in my way or dies." The Ashen One replies uncaringly.

Puck glares at him then floats to Emilia "Call me if you run into any problems and I'll come"

"Thank you, Puck." Emilia smiles.

Puck yawns one last time then vanishing into thin air.

Birsingr faces the door and pulls back an arm "Knock knock." He then unleashes his strength upon the door.

* * *

Back inside the building the Giant is walking back to the discussion table.

"Who was that old man?" Felt inquires.

"Someone looking for something, guy was wearing an odd-looking suit of armour." He looks to Felt "Did you steal something from that type of guy."

Felt pondered for a second on who might this be until she remembered a guy wearing a odd looking armour "Oh him, he was an easy prey left a chime strapped to his waist, like some sort of weapon." She says with a toothy grin. "and I took his gold pouch but not much left in it, but the chime should be worth something." She takes out the chime.

"May we please, finish up our transactions I have other places to be right now." The woman in black asks.

"Yes, my apologies, we have a de..." the giant couldn't finish as the front door was forced off its hinges.

The opening revealed the man wearing black armour "Like I said you have something that belongs to me"

"And you have something that belongs to me." Emilia yells in the background.

"And hers" he says nonchalantly.

Birsingr walks into the building "So you have two options give me back what is ours," he cracks his knuckles "or things can get messy."

"You have a lot of nerve to damage my establishment." The giant says while grabbing a big club behind the counter.

Birsingr looks around and spots Felt "Ah there is my annoying thief, you caused me a lot of trouble today and I'm very pissed off."

"Serves you right for being that open and leaving such valuables wide open." She says while drawing her knife.

Birsingr responds by drawing his blades "Shouldn't have done that kid." He grimly says.

Before things escalate Emilia steps in between Birsingr and the misfits "Please if it is money you want, I can pay."

"So, you are willing out pay 10 gold coins from our current buyer?"

"And who is your other buyer." Emilia eagerly asks.

Rom points his thumb behind him towards the woman sitting on the chair watching them.

" _That woman has the stench of murder behind her smile, too bad these idiots can't figure it out."_ Birsingr thinks in his head.

Emilia starts to walk over to the woman, but Birsingr grabs her arm.

"Listen I don't care what happens to you, but that woman has all kinds of warnings." He warns.

"Why is she dangerous?"

"I can't tell you everything, that wouldn't be fun Emilia" he shrugs after that.

"Frankly you don't have to say anything, because I am growing rather tired of these antics." She looks at Emilia "also I found my targets.

The woman lifts her cape to reveal two sheath knifes which Birsingr recognises.

"The Kukri knifes I haven't used them in years, but you do have good sense of weapons." Birsingr complements the lady.

"You know of my blades? Not many do, well not living to be precise." She pulls out one of the kukris knife out and licks it.

"I'm guessing you're the cause of their deaths?" he asks.

"Why yes, and soon you will join them, but how rude of me I didn't introduce myself, I am Elsa the Bowel Hunter." Elsa introduces herself

"Well if we are using titles, I hope it won't be a problem showing mine, I am Birsingr Warrior of Sunlight." He says while bowing.

"I'll remember that after disembowelling you, but first my target." She says while looking at Emilia.

Birsingr notices that there is going to be a fight between them "Well I'm going to sit back and enjoy this what do they say a catfight? Yes, that what it is have fun Emilia" he waves right at her.

Emilia has a look of shock before dodging a swipe from Elsa.

"Careful Emilia she's faster then an average human, so don't keep your eyes off her." He says while helping himself to a drink behind the counter, he notices Felt and the giant in the corner "Hey guys want a drink?" he offers.

Felt and the giant look at him dumbfound how can Birsingr act so calm.

They hear glass shattering and seeing Elsa slice through and Ice wall with ease

"By the way, where is my chime felt?" he asks as Emilia dodges another slice from Elsa.

"You're seriously asking me at a time like this! I'll give it back to you if trade something as valuable as it!" Felt shouts she can't believe how calm Birsingr is taking it as there is a fight happening right in front of them.

"Well you stole what is mine and I would like it back later but fine I am in a good mood I have something that will hopefully suffice." He says while taking a sip form the glass "is this supposed to be milk?" he says as since he is unkindled, he can't taste anything.

Birsingr looks back to the fight and he sees Emilia create another ice shield to stop Elsa's blade, and retaliates by creating multiple ice spears and firing them at Elsa.

Elsa cover herself with the cape allowing her to be hit with the multiple spears and once they made contact it creates a dome trapping Elsa inside the icy prison.

"Interesting." He says as he digs inside his bottomless box to find some Siegbrau to add to his milk "However Emilia this is fight far from over."

Emilia looks confuse "Why is that?"

Suddenly the ice starts to glow, then breaks apart leaving Elsa fine, the cape is gone "It pays to be prepared." Elsa says

Emilia claps her hands and uses her mana to summon Puck once again.

"What happened, did Birsingr do something to you Emilia?" Pucks says confused.

"Fortunately for me, I'm sitting here enjoying a drink." He says while mixing the milk with Siegbrau.

"Shouldn't you help my daughter?" Puck inquires.

"Its her crest not mine, plus I never agreed to protect her you said don't hurt her which I'm not" he takes a swig of his mix drink "that's good stuff."

Puck fires an ice attack towards his drink, which Birsingr casually grabs "Thank you Puck I needed ice for my drink." He crushes it and puts the smaller chunks in his mix brew.

Ignoring Birsingr, they continue to fire of barrages of ice to Elsa who gracefully dodges all the attacks.

Elsa continues to move until her foot is stuck in ice.

"You fell for our trap; those ice attacks weren't just random." Puck says while paws crossed.

A glow forms around Emilia and Puck and once they are ready, they launch a concentrated attack at Elsa.

The magic hits Elsa lifting a huge pile of dust into the air, and after a few minutes the dust settles showing an empty spot with blood, as Elsa met her end.

"That settles that." Puck says triumphally.

Puck hears clanging of metal, he turns to see Birsingr with his sword on its side blocking a blade aimed for Emilia's back.

The Ashen One takes one big swig of his drink finishing it and throwing the empty cup to the side "I'm getting bored just watching, so now I want a turn." Birsingr says with boredom in his voice.

* * *

 **And we are done with the new Chapter 2 hopefully now people can stick around and enjoy the new chapter**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: A Fierce Battle and Secrets in need of Explanation**

 **Alright here is the new and improves chapter 3 don't worry chapter 8 will be coming up this is just to make things better structured.**

* * *

Emilia nods to Birsingr quickly thanking him for stopping the blade, she quickly nods, and runs to Rom and Felt in the corner

"I didn't think you were the hero type Birsingr, especially your behaviour." Puck teases.

"Don't get the wrong idea, I just didn't want you to nag at me if your "daughter" got killed, so now if excuse me I have a fight to win." Birsingr uses his strength to push Elsa back with a few steps, he then draws his other blade and tries to take a swipe hitting empty space in which she throws some knives at Birsingr who uses his blades to deflect some of them, a few manages to go through and hit his armour but not penetrating it.

"My you certainly have an unusual strength behind that armour, oh how the anticipation on the what your organs look like is killing me." Elsa licks her lips erotically.

" _She must be a descendant of Aldrich"_ The Ashen One jokes.

Elsa charges in ready to cut Birsingr with her twin daggers, but he counters with both of his blades "How rude I was thinking."

"Sorry but the anticipation of disembowelling you is killing me." She says with excitement in her voice while she tries to push forward with her daggers.

"Don't try to intimidate me, compared to what I faced you are just like a bug." Birsingr pushes pack easily overpowering Elsa.

"You know what they say, the bigger they are the harder they fall." Elsa retorts and pushes back, but to no avail.

"Well as they say size doesn't matter, its how you use it." Birsingr headbutt's Elsa, breaking their stalemate.

Elsa jumps back creating distance now on her head is gash on her forehead with blood trickling down her head, which she licks out of pure pleasure and smiles.

"I can barely call this a warm up" The Ashen One says with boredom.

Elsa starts to blush out of pure bliss and is twitching like she felt the greatest pleasure known to man her legs start to shiver and almost look like she is going to collapse, and her back is arch back out of ecstasy.

Birsingr tilts his head "What in Gwyn's name is wrong with you?" he asks curiously

Elsa straightens her back, with her face still very red and her breath visible but slow.

"Well if you are not going to do anything might as well make this quick." Birsingr rushes with his Gotthard blades ready to decapitate Elsa and once he is close, he swings his blade not hitting Elsa as she suddenly vanishes, but it cuts a vase cleanly in half.

"Huh?" Birsingr looks around for Elsa.

"No! not the vase, I finally found a buyer." Rom says while looking like he is going to have a heart attack.

The Ashen One ignores Rom's outburst and looks side to side keeping his guard up in case she tries anything.

" Above you!" Felt shouts.

He quickly looks up to see Elsa already to plunging down towards his head, The Unkindled does a X with his swords to catch the knife it manages to stop the knife.

Birsingr remembers that she has two blades and see the second one coming to the side of his head, thankfully his helmet takes most of the damage.

Elsa does a slight frown seeing that her dagger didn't penetrate his helmet, so she backflips away to make distance between them. "I must say that armour of yours is quite distasteful in both looks and how my blades fail to make a dent in it." She smiles again "No matter every armour has it's weakness and I'll find your soon enough."

Birsingr charges in again blades ready to slash diagonally, which Elsa smiles at the opportunity, she bends backwards with her hands on the ground and she kicks on of the blades to the ceiling.

The Ashen One stumbles back at complete surprised that someone was able to disarm him, he looks at the hand where his blade used to be and crunches it out of frustration, he was reckless and that is never a good thing.

"Now with one less blade disembowelling you will be far easier." The assassin smiles gleefully.

Birsingr puts the remaining Gotthard sword in the box for safe keeping and so that way Elsa can't use it against him, The Ashen One takes out another sword this time larger than his original.

The sword is dark grey with quarter of the blade wrap in leather the guard is in a unique pitch for shape design for the guards as both ends have two points coming out, the grip is a thick with circular designs on it and the pummel is large and thick.

"Let's see you try and kick this Sword out of my hands." He readies the Hollowslayer Great Sword by pointing it diagonally.

As Emilia and the other sit in the corner they could feel a aura of pure killing intent radiating around him and it starting to make them nervous.

Birsingr looks behind him, "I would advise you guys go, things are now going to get really bloody."

"Right come on Felt we should leave, I've lived long enough to know when you should not enter some fights, and this is defiantly one of them." Rom quickly picks up Felt.

Rom looks to Emilia and Puck "You better leave to this is one fight you do not one to see."

Emilia is about to say something, but Puck interrupted her "We should go, let him deal with her."

Emilia didn't say anything but nods, so she gets up and follows Rom to the door to escape.

Elsa sees this and quickly tries to kill the two, but a certain knight put a knife in those plans.

"Hang on! I thought we were having this dance not them, my heart is a little wounded now." The knight jokes.

"Your heart is going to more then just hurt when I'm done with you." Elsa jumps back slightly but moves forward while slicing.

 **CLANG!**

 **CLANG!**

 **CLANG!**

Elsa is flung into the shelves and Birsingr stands there "Is this all an assassin can do? How boring I actually thought you could prove to be a challenge all you give me nothing but disappointment."

Elsa struggles to get up her limbs are shaking out exhaustion her body is covered in wounds caused by Birsingr, and she looks at Birsingr with hatred " _Who is he, what is he I should have been able to kill him easily, but he's fighting me like a joke."_

"Are you done?" The Ashen One says while he rests the sword on his shoulder.

Elsa looks up to see if she can see any weakness in his armour, she notices an opening between his helmet and armour showing his neck when he swings his sword for a few seconds.

She quickly formulated a plan, so she smiles and gets back up while dusting herself off.

"I'm not done just yet I still have one more trick, and I promise you it is quite a good one." As she reaches behind her.

Birsingr shrugs and beckons "Show me you've got." He says uninterested.

Elsa smiles and charges, The Ashen One rolls his eyes at the same predictable attacks.

He waits for a visible opening to stab her in the heart and end this for good.

When Elsa is at the right spot Birsingr thrust the sword forward, but Elsa quickly sides step the attack leaving Birsingr's neck exposed.

Elsa plunged her knife into his neck making blood spurt out of the wound. Birsingr stumbles for a few seconds while clutching the dagger to make sure it doesn't pop out of his neck and stumbles on the floor unconscious.

The assassin smiles, at the fallen knight, she walks over the corpse and stands above it with a new dagger in hand lustily looking at his stomach "Now what do your organs look like." She crouches down looking for any opening to his armour, so she can open him up.

As she is looking, she is within arm's reach of the corpse of Birsingr, immediately his hand reaches in and grabs her neck squeezing tightly so she couldn't escape easily.

Elsa has a look of surprised on her face, how could he survive a direct hit like that any normal human would have been killed by that.

Birsingr gets up forcing Elsa with him and he uses his free hand to remove the knife from his neck and keeps it behind his cloak.

"That was a smart move, and it would've worked if I was still human." Birsingr his head around cracking his neck. "But now that you had made your move it is my turn."

Elsa eyes widen as she feels herself being launch to the door.

* * *

Emilia and Puck are running with Rom and Felt returning to the location where Birsingr and Elsa are fighting but with a forth accompanying them armed with a sword in a white sheath with a crown like hilt behind his back pointing down to his leg.

He is a tall young man with flaming red hair and blue eyes, he is wearing what seems to be wearing a white uniform.

"This way Reinhard, their fighting just around the corner!" Emilia shouts as she runs with them.

"I'm sorry Emilia, but I have to go back to sleep" Puck says while rubbing his eyes with his paws which Emilia nods.

"Don't worry, me and Lady Emilia will deal with the assassin, just hope your friend is safe and well." He reassures tells Puck as he disappears.

When they take the left turn, they made it to Rom's building where Elsa and Birsingr are fighting.

"Is this the place Emilia?" As he says that a person is thrown out of Rom's building and is rolling on the ground lifting dust, she only stops when she hits the side of a building with enough force to make a small dent in the wooden structure.

As women is getting up, she is struggling to get up _"Curse that bastard, what is he is he some sort of demon?"_ she looks forward to seeing the same pest as before as well as the legendary swordsmen Reinhard, at any other time she would be ecstatic to fight but right now surviving is her top priority.

"That's the assassin!" Felt points and shouts at Elsa.

"The Bowel Hunter is here?" Reinhard says a little surprised, but he notices the bruises on her body _"Who could cause that amount of injuries to her, could it be the knight they mentioned?"_

Elsa tries to make an escape while she has the chance, but an odd fireball is heading towards her, she is about to dodge it, when it only misses by a couple of feet, she looks at it confused, she then realised it is expanding, Elsa jumps out of the way, unfortunately some of the debris hit her leaving more injuries on her.

A man walks out of the building cladded in black armour with a ragged cloak around him and his left hand inflames and in his right hand a grey great sword.

"Having fun Elsa? Because I am and I'm far from being done with you." Birsingr says sadistically as he charges up another pyromancy.

Birsingr notices the new comers "What are you doing here? I told you it would be a bloody and I don't need distractions to kill my target." He says as he charges up his pyromancy flame Birsingr, flicks his wrist.

Elsa looks confused until she sees flames gather around her, she braced herself for the coming attack, but a slash of wind cancels the attack.

" That's quite enough, I believe she has learnt her lesson wouldn't you agree?" Reinhard asks The Ashen One.

Birsingr looks at the new comer. "Who are you?" as he rests his sword on his shoulder

"I'm Reinhard a knight of Lugunica and member of the Sword Sa…"

"Don't care." He interrupts him as he walks towards Elsa preparing a more direct spell.

Birsingr stops as Reinhard blocks his path to Elsa "Like I said she has had enough."

"I don't think so, she kicked my favourite sword out of my hand and now it on the roof, I think her death is warranted." He argues back.

"As a knight I can't let you do any ill will to her, even though she is evil she needs to stand trial before she is prosecuted.

Birsingr sighs and puts his sword into the ground. "You're a hero that's understandable but I'm not and she bit off more then she could chew" he says with malice.

The Ashen One circles around him to get to Elsa, but he feels something stopping him, he looks down to see a sheath holding him back.

"I would advise you stop right there." Reinhard warns Birsingr.

"Do you have a death wish "Knight"?" The Unkindled says in an annoyed tone.

The Ashen One attempts to shove the sheath away but couldn't "I'm going to tell you this one more time, get out of my way, or you will be seeing your ancestors very soon."

Reinhard didn't budge an inch, "All right, don't blame me when you see your ancestors."

Birsingr quickly grabs his blade off the ground and quickly takes a swipe out of Reinhard who dodges it with ease, seeing that he missed Birsingr does a few more swipes diagonally but Reinhard proceeds to dodge them.

"Will you stop dodging and actually fight me!" The Ashen One shouts.

Back in the background the trio are seeing Reinhard and Birsingr fight.

"Is he really going to fight one of the Sword Saints?" Felt says to Rom.

Rom looks at the fight before answering Felt "I think this fight is already over, look at Reinhard he is calm and collected while Birsingr is frustrated and that can severally affect a fighter performance." He wisely tells Felt.

Emilia on the other hand is starting to get a little angry with how Birsingr is being unreasonable "Will you cut it out Birsingr, he is here to help not for you to fight!"

Back with Birsingr and Reinhard, Birsingr completely ignores what Emilia told him and goes in for another set of swipes which Reinhard dodges.

The Ashen One charges in for another attack, but Reinhard takes his sword still in its sheath and sidesteps Birsingr's charge and then Reinhard uses his sword to hit Birsingr's sword making him charge into a wall.

Birsingr crashes into the wall his sword half way into the wall, he looks behind him with bloody murder in his eyes then realises something "Where is Elsa at?" Birsingr looks at the spot last seen.

Reinhard looks at the area where Elsa was at after her departure "It would seem she escaped when we were having our little brawl.

Birsingr is shaking out of anger, "I hate heroes, always butting into things that aren't their concern making a mess out of situations." He muttered in anger. The Ashen One grabs the hilt of his sword and effortlessly pulls it out of the wall, "I swear to Gwyn and his ilk I will have your head Reinhard!"

"I would advise you to calm down Sir, getting angry won't get you anywhere or solve your problem." Reinhard tries to defuse the situation.

Reinhard blinks and suddenly Birsingr is right in front of him with a swing ready to lop of his head, which Reinhard narrowly dodges with only a few strands of his hair getting cut off.

Reinhard quickly rolls back to gain some distance "Very impressive Sir, you have both speed and power that is on par with one of the Royal Guards, a feat very few regular swordsmen have." He complements Birsingr.

"Kind words to one who will use your head as a helmet stand, so be kind and let me lop your head OFF!" Birsingr swings left and right with the occasional stabbing to Reinhard's body, unlike last time Reinhard has a few more close calls in fact on of Birsingr's swings are becoming faster and more accurate as one cuts Reinhard diagonally on his left cheek.

Reinhard instinctively pulls out his sword to counter Birsingr, the two swords collide creating sparks.

"Finally drawn your weapon Reinhard? Were you so confident that you could take me on with no weapon? Or do you realise who is superior." He says while pushing Reinhard back.

"Sorry if I disappointed you but my sword only lets me draw's it, if it deems an opponent worthy." He explains on how it works.

"Well I'm honoured that your sword who your rich father bought for you deems me worthy?" Birsingr complements "But I have to say victory is mine hero." He kicks Reinhard but Reinhard counters with his own.

They hit each other with enough force to make a small shock wave blowing debris around them away.

" _Damn it, he's stronger then he looks, no human could survive that kick with that amount of force, if I don't keep my guard up, I'll be the one meeting Nito soon."_ He thinks annoyingly.

"I believe it is time we end this Sir?" Reinhard unhooks Birsingr's foot enabling Reinhard to backflip Birsingr, with Reinhard's leg still in the air he uses the opportunity to kick The Unkindled in the face dazing him.

Birsingr shakes his head to clear it from the hard kick, Reinhard is already charging at him.

The Ashen One finally took notice of Reinhard's charge and tries to counter but Reinhard is quicker and dodges it and hit the great sword with his blade hard enough to disarming him making the sword soar into the air and pinning it in the ground.

Birsingr looks at his hand which his sword used to be in and the area where it is now and clenches his hand and tries to retaliate but a sword to his neck swiftly discourages that idea.

"Surrender, you lost Sir." Reinhard advises.

It is quiet for a few minutes as they are waiting or his response however what they get is a dark laughter from him.

"Surrender? Reinhard that is quite a good joke, I didn't think you had a sense of humour, so in return let me tell you a good joke." Birsingr's cheeks start to puff up then release a cloud of purple mist.

Reinhard sees this and moves back; avoiding breathing any of the mist.

Using the cover of the mist he grabs one more item form his bottomless box this item looks like a normal chime but on the chime are blue crystals coming out "I have another gift Reinhard, and this one is going to leave no remains behind." The Ashen One channels all his mana into the chime.

Reinhard swings his sword to blow away the mist to reveal Birsingr's with an item in his hand shining like a star, he realises that the attack is dangerous, "Forgive me." He blesses his sword glowing a blue colour.

"Oh, so this is your true power? Simply wonderful!" Birsingr thrust his hand forward unleashes the Soul Stream a beam of blue energy rushes to Reinhard.

Reinhard raises his blade and swings horizontally and unleashes a wave of white magic towards the stream.

The two magic attack collided with enough for force to destroy surrounding buildings.

Emilia casts a strong ice wall to shield themselves from the powerful winds generated from the collision of magical energy.

Rom picks Felt up and holds her tightly so that she doesn't fly away and to protect her from any in coming random debris.

The surrounding area is not so lucky as people are panicking and running out of their home to avoid this battle.

People outside the slums are seeing a bright light reaching the heavens and wondering what is happening in the slums.

Reinhard's attack is gaining ground pushing back Birsingr's Soul Stream.

"HOW IS IT ABLE TO PUSH BACK MY SOUL STREAM, IT SHOULD BE IMMPOSSIBLE FOR HIM TO DO IT!" Birsingr's eyes widen as he sees the attack pushing through his stream and now is upon him "Well I'll be damned." the attack engulfs him completely causing an explosion which sends him flying and towards a nearby building.

When Birsingr crashes into the building it collapses on itself because of the force of the impact of the Ashen One.

Reinhard takes a deep breath and looks at his sword which is now smoking "I think I overdid it a little." He sheaths his blade knowing now it is not needed.

Seeing that the battle has ended she lowers the wall she, Rom and Felt walk to Reinhard.

"Where did he go?" Emilia asks.

Reinhard points to where he landed "It would be a promising idea to get him out."

Emilia looks to the area to see rubble on him, Reinhard goes to the building and starts to move rubble off Birsingr.

Rom and Felt tried to escape but Reinhard sees them and calls them out "Since you guys caused some the issues today it would be nice if you would give me a hand.

Since they didn't want to argue with Reinhard, they did what they were told and help move debris

Emilia decides to help because it is the right thing to do and to thank him for saving her life.

After while they uncover Birsingr unconscious lying on his back with scorch marks on his armour.

"I believe it is time you return what you stole." Reinhard asks the little girl.

Felt jumps back "How do you know I stole anything."

"I know of your pickpocketing from the complaints of people losing items, why would someone like him and Emilia bother with you if you didn't steal from them."

She huffs and takes out two items from her knapsack the crest and chime.

The crest glows a pale red which Reinhard notices and grabs Felts hand to get a better look.

"Hey what's the matter, I was about to give it to her!" She protests.

Reinhard takes the chime and crest and hands both to Emilia "I'm sorry but I must leave with the girl something important has reviled itself."

Reinhard with Felt in hand runs away with her.

"Hey, stop let her go!" Rom shouts as he gives chase.

Emilia looks at the items in hand, she hides the crest in her dress and kneels giving the crest back to Birsingr.

When she places the chime in his hand Birsingr's entire body starts to spasm.

* * *

Inside Birsingr's mind he can see multiple images going through his head, all of them of the firekeeper without the eye covers , with another man and it seems she is happy and enjoying the presence.

Birsingr reaches out and tries to grab them but it is to late as the images rush away he tries to give chase but it's pointless.

He stumbles to the ground in both frustration and sadness.

* * *

"Firekeeper" Birsingr mumbles while unconscious.

"Firekeeper? Who is that." Emilia wonders.

Emilia looks at Birsingr and realises she just can't leave him here because , so she decides to take him back to the mansion, so he can thank him.

She summons Puck again.

"What's wrong Emilia?" Pucks asks while yawning.

"I need help lifting him, he is coming back with us back to the mansion." Emilia request.

"Are you sure it is a clever idea?" Puck asks cautiously "We did fight him a few times and he is not exactly a nice person."

"He risked his life to saved me when my back was turned against Elsa, he could have let me die but he didn't."

Puck sighs "Alright Emilia, but if he does anything wrong, I'll freeze him."

Emilia smiles "Thank you Puck."

* * *

 **Alright the rewrites are done and up, and hopefully it will satisfactory to all of you, don't worry about the other chapters they will be edited later, constructive criticism will be very useful the next update will be chapter 8 so until them bye.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: A new Life**

 **Alright after the third got mostly positive it made me want to continue the fic, so this one is more character focus one with more mundain things, with a little surprise at the end, oh before I forget the new cover was done by** **DarkSammich's friend so shout out to him, hope you enjoy**

* * *

After the fight with Elsa, Rom woke up, and asked Emilia where Felt is, and she explained that Reinhard took her away, Rom was a bit annoyed that he couldn't protect her, once he calmed down, he thanked her for healing him, but it was actually Birsingr, who cast a healing spell on him, so as Thanks Rom carried him to a carriage, where Emilia travels back to Roswaal's home.

Birsingr opens his eyes to see a celling he has never seen before, and he notices something soft and fluffy on his back, he gets up from his bed to see that his top half is not covered showing all the scars he had from his battles, but thankfully he is wearing pants.

He gets out of bed and leaves the room to search this new place, as he did he notices that the halls are very well kept, not a single speck of dust anywhere.

As he walks, he notices a portrait of a forest and a beautiful moon in the background.

He looks at it before walking away.

He walks for a bit longer until he notices that the hall is lopping, he notices it when the same painting repeated over and over again, he notices a few doors and decided to open it, unless there is a long and tedious route to get to the other side just to open it.

He chuckles for a second before opening the door to reveal a large library, with all sorts of books, and a little girl in a red dress, spiral blonde pony hair, blue eyes with a pink butterfly in the centre, and a little red hat on her head.

"My, aren't you rude one, I suppose" She points out.

"Forgive me, I was looking for a library, but it seems I found it, know if you excuse me I need to look for something" Birsingr walks forward not realising that he steps on a book, he takes his foot off, and picks up the now damage book "Oops my bad I'm sure it can easily be replaced.

"Grr, you really are an annoyance, you should leave before you cause any more damage, I suppose" the little girl gets up and walks to Birsingr.

She stops right in front of him and places her hand on his exposed stomach.

Before she could do anything Birsingr grabs her hand "You are a little young to try and make your move on me, so excuse me, I need to catch up on some history." Birsingr walks past her and further into the library.

The little girl clenches her teeth, never before has anyone, just walk past her, as if he owns the place, "You need to learn some manners!" She stretches her arm out, and flattens her palms.

Birsingr instantly stops, he couldn't move it felt like how the stray demon grabs him, he struggles but still no affect.

"Now, you should leave" Using her magic she flings Birsingr out the library, and out the window.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAH" Birsingr, lands in the hedge head first in the ground, his upper body now covered in dirt and… Manure.

He pulls his head out and shakes it trying to remove the dirt "You little brat, when I get up there I'm going to make you regret doing that to me."

"Uh, Birsingr you alright?"

He turns to see Emilia not in her usual clothes but a simpler dress.

"Oh, Emilia, I was in a library when a little girl used her magic and flung me out the window, and into this hedge." He walks out his entire body covered in dirt, but his muscles are still very well defined.

Emilia blushes at how well fit he is, not a single ounce of fat, anywhere on his body, but what intrigued her are the scars that cover his entire body, from a slice across his chest to another that is across his stomach.

Birsingr looks at Emilia "Listen Emilia as much as I would like to stand out here, with you, where is my armour?"

"Ah yes, I asked Rem and Ram to clean it, it was covered in ash and blood." She explains

"Ah Birsingr, it is a pleasure see you again, I need to thank for keeping my daughter safe" Puck materialises on Emilia's shoulders.

"Your daughter?"

"Yup, Emilia is my daughter, who I'm very protective of"

"I do, have a question, what is a spirit, I have seen all sorts of creatures, but not one as unique as you?"

Puck floats in front Birsingr "I'm known as a spirit, a being made of pure mana"

" _Hm, these creatures are certainly unique, in all my travels around Lothric, I have never heard of something like that"_ Birsingr thinks.

As puck remains close he sniffs Birsingr and when he did, he immediately clenches his nose.

"Blugh, you stink of both manure and ash, can't you even smell yourself"

Birsingt tries to but couldn't, guess being an Undead, you lose your senses like smell's and taste

"You need a bath" Puck cast a water spell, towards Birsingr in order to clean him.

Birsingr sees it and immediately dodges it, making the water hit a tree and a bush instead.

"Listen, if you want me to take a bath, then tell me where the bathroom is, instead of blasting me with a magic spell."

"don't be brash, hold still, it will only take a moment." Puck Fires another blast but Birsingr dodges it again.

Puck fires again, but Birsingr dodges.

It repeated for a few moments, before Emilia stops Puck, by grabbing him by the ear.

"Ow,ow,ow, what's that for" Puck begs

"Birsingr doesn't want to be, washed like that so you can stop it" she says sternly

Birsingr walks forwards with confidence "Ha, it would seem the gods are on my side, Ha ha ha ha"

Emilia than grabs his ear, and to be honest it somehow hurts like hell.

"And you need to have a bath, you stink horribly"

"Ow, ow, ow, ok I get it please let go of my ear"

Emilia lets go of both their ears, and leads Birsingr to the bath.

* * *

Inside the bath

Birsingr takes of his trousers and his undergarments leaving him completely, he enters the water, and could feel a nice warm feeling, all over his body.

He hears a knock, and then Emilia speaks "Take your time, and I'll ask Rem and Ram to bring your armour to your room"

"Thanks, I'll take my time, and enjoy it" He takes a deep breath, and closes his eyes reflecting on what happen when he touched felt.

" _Hm, that was really a weird experience, who was that man with her, it looked like she was happy, perhaps more so then with me, it would seem that Felt has a fragment of her soul, which could only happen of one of two ways, either her soul went to a new body, or Felt inherent her soul as her decendent, whatever it maybe, I need to learn more about this age."_

Birsingr opens his eyes and looks down on his left chest to see the Dark Sign, both hate and disgust filled his stomach, he blames everything on that mark, but he remembers that Emilia didn't ask about it, was it invisible to her or something, he looks on his right hand to see a new mark, one he hasn't seen before.

It looks like a black butterfly, with hands coiled around it, and he could feel a oniums aura coming from it.

Clenching his hand, he gets out of the tub, and raps a towel around his waist and leaves the bath.

When he enters the room, he sees two young girls.

Both girls are wearing a short maid outfit, one had pink short hair covering her right eye, while the other as blue short hair covering her left eye, both with flower shaped ribbon on opposite sides and both are wearing maid hairbands, and the colour of their eyes matched their hair colours.

"Who are you two?" Birsingr asks.

The girls than grab their hands and snuggles together.

"Rem, Rem, our guest has returned." the pink- hair one talks

"Sister, sister, he returns from his bath, very quickly."

"Ok, you two talk very weird." he walks to his bed, and sits

"Rem, Rem, he hasn't change yet he must be a pervert"

"Sister, sister, he must like being seen naked by girls"

Birsingr just ignores them and asks them something "Who are you, I know the girl with the blue hair name is Rem, but what is yours?"

The pink hair girl lets go and bows "I am Ram sir, and you already know Rem, and we welcome you, Mr Ash.

"Mr Ash?" Birsingr actually fond that a little amusing, but he is curious "Why are you calling me that"

Ram answers the question "You smell like wet ash and it stinks, sir"

"My, aren't you a blunt one"

"I would consider myself honest, sir"

"Yes sir, Ram is very honest."

"Well that's nice to know, considering that some of the people I knew where not as honest as you, which I like, so please be more honest"

"Sister, sister, he is a pervert who gets aroused when you talk down on him"

Rem, Rem, he gets turned on when you talk down on him"

"How cute you two are, well as much as I am enjoying this conversation, I would like to get back in my armour" he gets up and tries and find it.

"Mr Ash, if you are looking for your ugly armour it is right here" Ram tells Birsingr, pointing to the closet

"Yes Sir, so please let us help you with putting it on." Rem offers

Birsingr shakes his head "No need I can do it myself, so you may leave"

Sisters bow, and made their way out, but before Rem left, she eyes Birsingr for a second with a bit of suspicion, then she closes the door.

Birsingr makes his way to the closet to see his swords, and his armour all polished, he takes his stuff out, and starts changing back into his armour.

After ten minutes, he has his fallen knight gloves on, his trousers, and his armour on, he looks at himself in a mirror for a good while, and all he can see is a man who is in a time which is not his, he remembers the words that Prince Lothric spoke before he claimed his ashes " _Mark my words, Ashen One… you remain among the accursed."_

Birsingr clenches his fist, he was right, he has remained among the accursed, he can never truly now peace, did Lothric know about his fate, before he could continue thinking he hears a knock on the door "You can come in"

Emilia opens the door with a smile "I see Rem and Ram polished your armour, and it seems they left the cloak alone, like I asked"

Birsingr puts his helmet on and walks to Emilia.

"Yeah this is actually the cleanest the armour has ever been, thank you" he bows ingratitude.

Emilia shakes her hands "No, no it's the least I can do after you risked so much for me.

The two left the room, and decided to go for a walk.

The two decided to walk outside, and enjoy the quiet for a bit, enjoying the scenery.

They said nothing for quite a while until Emilia asks him a question.

"Birsingr, can I ask you something?"

"Hm, sure ask away Emilia" he says.

"When you were fighting Elsa, you summoned a giant Lightning Bolt, you mentioned that it is powered by the gods, so you pray for power?"

Birsingr didn't know what to say, he couldn't just say he was from an age long forgotten, from the mantels of history.

"Um, yes my magic is powered by faith, but how my magic work is a secret, unfortunately I am bound to oath, not to reveal it's secretes, so I'm sorry Emilia, I cannot explain my magic"

This however made Emilia more curious, so she will look into the library later and ask Beatrice, if Roswaal, has found any magic similar to Birsingr's.

"Anyway, I need to ask you something?" Birsingr asks with a serious tone.

Emilia looks at him, intercepting anything

"Remember when we were walking, and I asked you what you are, and you said you are half elf, I'm curious, why did Elsa call you half demon? when you are certainly no demon."

Emilia was at a loss of words, did he not know about the Witch of Envy Satella, just how far was his land.

"You have never heard of the Witch of Envy Satella?"

"No, I have never heard of that name before, in fact I have meet a witch and her name was Karla, in fact, I would consider her more mischievous than evil, she was an interesting woman," He says remembering the times she called him Fiendish, or fickle.

He misses what where the closest things he could call friends. He was hoping that they found piece in death, something he can never have.

He faintly smiles, but with his helmet on no one could see his face.

"So, she was not a bad person, then what did she do?"

Birsingr chuckles "She taught me a few pyromancy spells, that another friend of mine can't teach"

"Pyromancy?" she mumbles the odd word.

"Do you know anyone that cast fire magic?" Emilia nods "Then that would be pyromancy, just fire spells."

As the two are talking, Rem and Ram where eyeing him with suspicion through the window, they will need to keep a close eye on him, and eliminate him when he becomes a threat, but for the meantime he is Emilia's guest, and as maids they need to do their jobs.

Birsingr continues to stroll with Emilia, he then remembers something "Emilia when I was unconscious did you get your crest."

Emilia smiles and nods "Yes, in fact I have your ring," Emilia pulls out the covetous gold serpent ring and presents it to Birsingr

He looks down at the ring "You didn't give this to Felt?"

She shacks her head "No, I was about to, but Reinhard took her away before I had any opportunity"

Birsingr take the ring and looks at it before clenching his hand "Listen I need to give her this ring as promised, I do not like breaking promise's, so I need to make my way back to the capital."

Emilia is shocked "W-what, why you don't need to give it to her"

Birsingr looks at Emilia "I'm sorry Emilia, I need to keep my promise, also I need to check something, and see if I'm right." the last part he mumbles the last part to himself.

He looks at Emilia and sees a look of concern.

He sighs "Okay how about this, as soon as I conduct my business I'll come back"

Emilia hesitantly nods.

Birsingr Bows "Thank you Emilia" he turns around and makes preparations to leave.

* * *

Few Hours later

Birsingr is outside, he has his swords, and shield along with his talisman, and small sack of food with provided by Emilia, which he really doesn't need, but to keep less suspicion, he keeps it, and a map to help him with directions.

Emilia smiles "Please be safe Birsingr"

Birsingr nods "Of course, I'll keep my promise,"

He turns around with his cloak blowing in the wind, he raises his arm, and clenches his fist, giving her a quiet resolve.

As Birsingr walks with confidence, the sun is setting upon the old day, and anticipating a new day, as his old friend Siegward said to him, 'long may the sun shine.'

Later that evening

Birsingr is front of a bonfire, resting after a longs day travel, he always enjoyed the warmth of the bonfire, as it gave him some semblance of peace, he stares deeply into it hypnotised by the dancing fire.

He continues to stare at it when he hears a scream " **AAAAAAAAAAAH!"** Birsingr quickly gets up and draws his sword, and his shield ready for battle, he then hears it again, and decides to run, to the source.

* * *

The source

The cause of the scream is a boy with long silver hair a handsome face, with a serious expression with chocolate brown eyes, wearing a green shirt with black trousers, tall brown boots and a green cape, and he is currently being held up by some bandits at knife point.

Further behind him, is large dragon with brown scales, trapped in a net, with a few others holding the dragon down

The one who has a knife pointed at his neck is rough looking man, with spiky black hair, scars all over his face, wearing simple leather armour.

"Now we will take all your possessions, and kill you…" he is unable to finish as a blade pierce's his heart from his back, blood spurting from the hole,

He turns around to see a man in black armour, wearing a hood "What… the hell"

Birsingr puts his foot on the man's back and pushes the sword out of his back, the man lays on the ground dead, Birsingr then feels the soul of the bandit rush into him, a odd feeling that he could never describe.

The boy has a look of pure dread he did know if this man in black armour is going to kill him after brutally killing the bandit.

He looks at the young man for a second, after he focuses on the other bandits.

They all take out their swords or axes and prepared for a fight Birsingr, if one looks closely you can see their hands shake out of pure terror.

The bandits fidget for a moment, before the axe wielding one runs towards Birsingr, swinging his axe when he is close.

Birsingr parries it with his shield, leaving the bandit wide open, taking the opportunity, he stabs his sword into the man's chest.

The man coughs up blood, which gets on Birsingr's armour.

"What are you" the which are the man's final words, before Birsingr slams both the man and his sword into the ground, making even more blood spurt all over the place.

He pulls out the sword and a small puddle of blood, seeps out of the now dead bandit, the bandits soul going into Birsingr.

Birsingr looks at them, and takes very slow steps.

The bandits, take steps back, wanting to create as much distant from them and this monster.

Birsingr quickly rushes to the bandits and when he was close he uses all his strength to slice one of them clean in two his soul going to Birsingr.

That is the final straw for the bandits, as they turn and run like headless chickens.

Birsingr takes out his talisman, and puts away his sword and shield, and starts praying, then a spear made out of lightning forms it being as bright as the sun itself, pulling back his arms.

He aims and for the further one, time seemed to slow down as he throws the Sunlight Spear.

The bolt zooms past the back and middle group and impales one in the front, sparks flowing all over the man's body.

They stop to see a man impaled by what looks like a arrow made out of lightning.

Remembering that a black knight is coming to kill them they leave their comrade and leg it.

Birsingr thought of firing another one, but thought it would be a waist of focus point to kill them, and decided to enjoy the fear that they admitted.

Remembering of the boy that they attacked, he decided to see if he was alright.

He sees the boy, trying to remove a net over a large reptilian creature, so he decides to give him a hand.

He walks over to the boy "Need a hand?"

The boy jumps out of fear "ah, please don't kill me, I don't have much, please spare me."

Birsingr tries and calms down the situation "Calm down, I'm not here to kill, you I'm just asking if you need a hand"

The boy looks at the man, "It's my dragon, I need to get him out"

Birsingr looks at the creature _"This is a dragon? In all my time traveling Lothric, I have not seen a dragon like this"_ he pulls out a knife which is on his person and starts cutting the rope.

After a few minutes of cutting the dragon was free.

The dragon shakes removing the pieces of its body.

Birsingr put the knife away, and decides to continue his journey.

"Hey wait" the boy shouts to Birsingr as he runs to catch up

Birsingr stops and looks back to see the boy, huffing out of breath.

Birsingr stares at the boy "What is it?"

"Listen… huff… I'm heading to the capital…huff… and if you are heading their…huff… I can give you a lift as thanks" he manages to get out a sentence.

Birsingr thinks about it for a second, and decided that will be faster than walking all the way over there.

Birsingr nods "I'll take up your offer, by the way, who are you?"

The boy smiles nervously "Oh, my name is Otto, Otto Suwen"

"Ah, pleasure to meet you, I am Birsingr Warrior of Sunlight"

"What an interesting title"

"Thank you"

After that little chat, Birsingr helps Otto clean up the mess that the bandits created, as soon the mess is clean up, they set off, with Birsingr riding in the back.

As they ride on the road Birsingr looks back, to see a green sea roll past him

"So, Mr Birsingr where are you from?" Otto asks deciding to know his saviour

Birsingr didn't answer immediately, he takes a few moments to come up with a story "My home land was destroyed long ago, I'm nothing but a man who is lost, with no place to call home."

Otto turns around and Birsingr can see some sadness in Otto's eye.

"Listen, I do not need your pity, my homeland was on the bridge of destruction, all because they were messing with the very flow of nature."

Birsingr didn't say anything else, all he did is look at the back of the carriage, and see the night sky, and decided to close his eyes for a little meditation.

Birsingr suddenly jolts forward, he manages to stop himself, and moves to the front of the carriage pokes his head out and looks to Otto "What in bloody Izalith happened! What was with the sudden stop?"

Otto looks at Birsingr with an apologetic look "Sorry, I was looking around, when I saw a huge cloud of smoke, I think there is bandit raid going on, we need to take the long way around."

Birsingr sighs, and makes his way to the back of the carriage and hops out, he then walks to the front "I'll take care of them, give me about 40 minutes, and I'll have the bandits running like a crystal lizard."

"Crystal Lizard?" Otto's mumbles the word of a strange named creature.

* * *

At the village

The Bandits killed a vast majority of the men, while the women and children, and some of the men, who didn't fight were rounded up in the town centre.

The number of bandits, was roughly 25, not too many but enough to take on a small village.

"Hey Boss what should we do?"

The boss is a large man 6 feet tall, short black hair, with some very well-built muscles, and a jaw shar enough to cut armour.

"Well, isn't it obvious, Kill the men and the children, and we can eat, drink and enjoy all the women we want tonight."

The mothers held their children even closer, out of fear, and concern of their children.

"Don't worry I promise you will enjoy the pleasure" he says as he licks his lips.

Just then he hears screaming, and sees a knight in black and gold armour cutting one of his men in half.

Birsingr under his helmet has a look of anger and disgust, as a warrior of sunlight, it is his sworn duty to help those in need.

He looks to the leader, who has a look of amusement on his face

"Find something funny you monster"

The chief smiles "Why yes it takes a lot of back bone to fight an entire group of bandits, one either has to be brave, or stupid"

Birsingr shrugs his shoulders "I have been through hell and back, so a bunch of 3rd rate fighters will be a walk in the park."

The bandits didn't take that insult very well, especially the leader "You have a lot of nerve to say we are third rate fighters" the leader raises his sword "Men show him some pain:"

The bandits let out a huge battle cry, and charge to Birsingr

Birsingr draws his blade in his right and his talisman in the left, he puts closes his eyes and starts to pray, the talisman starts to glow.

He opens to see the bandits close, he raises his arm to the sky and huge bolt of lightning his him but disbursed on the ground hitting at least 10 of the bandits.

They immediately stop, and the Leader assess the situation, here is a man that casted a unique spell that took a good chunk of his man.

Birsingr took the opportunity, and decided to use another of his magic, he puts the talisman away, and brings to life a small flame, his hand burns intensely, he smirks under his helmet, and plunges it into the ground.

All the bandits think that he is giving up, but little did they know a guizer of shock will blow them of their feet.

The ground underneath them shakes intensely, then what could be best described as a troop of mini volcanoes erupted getting rid of the remaining bandits, but also destroying a number of the houses, and creating huge amount of Ash

The villagers are bracing themselves praying that the fire doesn't hit them.

The eruption finally stops revelling that the Bandits have been turned to ash, and now only one standing, is the leader with pure fear on his face.

Birsingr slowly makes his way to the fallen leader, who tries to make a futile attempt to back away, as all he could see is a demon in the form of a human, in armour as black as the night sky.

"Please wait, I'm sorry for attack the village, I promise I won't do it again"

Birsingr did hear his pleas of mercy, but he could care less, he was pissed that he had to use all that Focus Points to deal with nothing but weaklings.

When Birsingr is on top of him, he reached down and grabs his neck, suddenly the leader could feel his whole body heated up.

"ugh, AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" The Leader screams before exploding, turning his body to statue of ash.

Birsingr than squeezes his hand destroying the statue, causing the ash to be blown away by the wind.

The villagers didn't know how to react to this knight, they thought he might be a kind person, but his magic was quite gruesome, as electrocuting people, burning people to ash, and slowly turn the bandit into cinder was quite cruel.

Birsingr could see the fear in their eyes, the look of mistrust, and fear that he is all to familiar with the looks of the villagers, he quickly leaves the partially burning village.

On a mountain far from the village a humanoid wolf was looking down on the battle, and seeing unique abilities on display never has he seen someone summon a bolt of lightning hit some and not be injured.

But what surprised him is the power he possesses is amazing, only a few fire mages have that sort of power.

He needs to report this to lady Anastasia, she might be interested in this person, as he might be of some value.

* * *

Back with Birsingr

Birsingr finally arrives, seeing Otto waiting like he asked him to.

"Otto lets go" Birsingr said bluntly, as he makes his way to the back.

The carriage starts moving again "So, did you save them."

Birsingr didn't answer.

"I saw a guizer of fire, and I thought it could be a powerful mage, but was it…"

Otto didn't finish as Birsingr interrupted "Just drive, I'm not in the mood."

Birsingr closed his eyes and returns to his meditation.

Back at the mansion

* * *

Emilia still is wondering what are miracles, yes Birsingr briefly explained what they are, but It still bothered her, she could vaguely remember reading an old story book when she was way younger, but, she can't remember what it is.

So, she decided to go to the library.

After checking the 50th door she finally finds it, she opens the door to see Beatrice siting on her reading a book.

Beatrice looks up and sees a Emilia "Oh, lady Emilia, what can I do for you, I suppose?"

"Beatrice, do you have anything on type of magic called miracles?"

Beatrice hums for a second, trying to remember if Roswaal, has a book on these miracles.

She gets up, and walks to one of the shelves, and starts looking, "Hmm, nope it seems that Roswaal doesn't have anything on that type of magic."

Emilia looks disappointed, she was hoping that Roswaal had something, she bows to Beatrice "Thank you, very much"

Emilia leaves the Library, but Beatrice, is now interested, a form of magic that is new could cause problems, she might need to tell Roswaal about a potentical threat.

 **Alright here is the end of the chapter hope u enjoy not much action and of course Birsingr mopped the floor with the bandits, be honest to violent for his character**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Secrets Come Secrets Go

Alright Ladies and Gentleman, chapter 5 for all you to read enjoy.

* * *

As the carriage is moving, Otto turns his head to see Birsingr still not moving, it has been a solid day and he still hasn't move from that spot, the only thing stopping him from thinking Birsingr is dead, is that every now and again he would move his head side to side.

After another hour of riding, the pair finally arrives at Lugnica, Otto turns and looks at Birsingr "Sir Birsingr we have arrived in the capital"

Birsingr gets up and makes his way to the front of the carriage, "Listen this will be a good place to stop, I can walk from here."

The carriage parks on the side of the road allowing Birsingr to get off, he walks to the front of the carriage "Thanks for helping me."

Birsingr walks off leaving Otto.

Birsingr enters Lugnica, and sees the site of happiness, and peace, pushing that to the side, he makes his way to the market area hoping he can get the location of Reinhard of Astera.

Once he enters the market area, he asks shop owners if they know anything, but no one knows where Reinhard lives, so he leaves.

Birsingr waves to the salesmen, and continues on his way, he puts his hand on the chin of his helmet, and ponders how is he going to fine Reinhard

"Sniff, Sniff, Sniff, Sniff, hey mister you smell like ash, and you stink." Birsingr stops in place and looks down.

He sees what seems to be a little girl, with orange hair, and… cat ears the same colour as her hair, shame he is still not used to that, her hair has to pig tails in the front, her eyes are a sea green colour, her face is quite cute, she is wearing a white cloak, with two little puff balls on hanging in the front.

Birsingr looks at her dumbfounded "Can I help you with something little one, if not you can move on, I have no time to be wasting."

"You don't have to be mean Mr knight." She says as she shakes her arms up and down out of annoyance.

"Mimi, be kind to him, he is a traveller after all."

Birsingr looks forwards to see another young girl with long purple hair, wearing a strange hat with cloth coming down from the sides, her eyes are an aqua blue colour, her face is quite innocent looking, but Birsingr c-ould tell that there is something is hiding behind that cute face, she is wearing a light pink jacket that goes down to her ankles and a blue scarf around her neck.

"I'm so sorry, for bothering you, allow me to introduce myself, I am Anastasia Hoshin, head of the Hoshin trading company, and may you be?" Anastasia introduces herself.

Birsingr remains on the defensive, something about her screams greedy to him, despite that cute look, she could be trouble.

"I am Birsingr." he says not including the last part, as he doesn't like the feeling of Anastasia.

"Well Sir Birsingr, I'm honoured to meet you" she bows slightly.

Birsingr returns the bow, and continues on his way, but what Anastasia is about to say stops him in his tracks.

"I been hearing that you are looking for Reinhard's home, and I happen to know where he lives" she says as she holds Mimi's hand, and smiles.

Birsingr stops and turns around his hood covering a part of his helmet, which gives him an intimidating look.

"If you would like to know, please follow me, we can in private."

Anastasia and Mimi start walking, with Birsingr following behind them.

Anastasia brings Birsingr to a small cafe, where several people wearing white hoods with long animal ears on the top of the hoods where sitting around them.

Birsingr is sitting in the middle of the room with his helmet off, as not to be rude, surrounded by the white hoods, and Anastasia with Mimi on the opposite side of the table eating what she calls a burger, he felt like he was surrounded.

"Well, before I tell you anything, I would like to offer you something." She says with a smile.

Birsingr's eyebrow raises "And what may you offer me, that I would find interesting?"

"My scouts saw you fight off a sizeable number of bandits, using odd spells, like you summoning a bolt of yellow lightning, or creating massive pillars of fire, which only powerful fire mages could pull off with such ease."

Birsingr mentally face palms " _How can I be so careless, using my spells like that."_

"So, I wish you to join my faction, as someone with your set of skills would be quite the valuable source to my faction." Anastasia offers

"Please heed my words, not my serrated assets, I can tell you are very greedy, and I had a friend who gave me a vital lesson on greed." He says with warning in his voice.

Anastasia has a look of confusion "And what may that be?"

"Greed can cause you an early death, so best to keep it in check otherwise you'll be crushed by a giant, or kicked off a ledge, and to your answer no, if I would have to choose between you, and fighting a war god, I'll choose the war god because at least he would kill me and not take all my stuff.

He gets up towering over the two, Mimi gets ready in case Birsingr decides to get violent, But Anastasia had another idea, she quickly grabs Birsingr's helmet, and hold it close to her.

Birsingr didn't look happy at what Anastasia did "Give me my helmet back"

"Nope" Anastasia said a bit childishly.

Birsingr quickly leans forward, but Anastasia, moves back.

Birsingr then quickly moves to the side, but Anastasia moves around the table.

Birsingr chases Anastasia around the table.

As Anastasia is running she failed to notice a wrapper on the floor, her foot lands on the wrapper but due to her running and the lack of friction that the wrapper has, she fell, and landed on her back, Birsingr runs the opposite direction, but failed to notice the same wrapper, slips and falls causing Birsingr to fall forward, making Birsingr kissing Anastasia right on the lips.

Mimi and the rest look at a shocking sight of someone defiling lady Anastasia's lips.

Birsingr quickly gets up and wipes his lips but taking the opportunity he grabs his helmet and puts it back on.

Anastasia, put a hand over lips, she could taste a strong ash taste to it, but it also has a sweet taste to it.

"Now enough games, tell me where Reinhard lives." He demands

Anastasia blinks a few times "He lives on the outskirts of the city north of here, his home has his family crest on the gate, you shouldn't be able to miss it"

Birsingr, grabs his stuff and walks out.

Mimi, helps Anastasia up, and then looks at the door seething with anger "How dare he do that you, I make sure he regrets ever doing that."

Mimi was about to storm of and chase after him, but Anastasia stops her.

"It's alright Mimi, it was an accident, but I rather enjoyed it" she says with a sweet smile.

With Birsingr

Birsingr decides to take the alleyways as it would be faster to cut through the city.

As he gets deeper into the ally, he sees three familiar faces.

"Well, well what do we have here, a knight who needed saving, you really like to beaten by us don't you, your girlfriend won't be saving you." The fat one says with a smile.

Birsingr sighs with annoyance, he decides to draw his blade, and takes out his shield.

"Looks like he didn't learn his lesson, I think we should teach him again." The small one threatens.

1 minute later

Birsingr is standing over the unconscious bodies of the three thugs their heads full of bumps and their bodies covered in small cuts, he wipes his hands together cleaning the blood from his hands "Oh for the love of Gwyn, these imbeciles really don't learn, I would have half the mind to kill them, but dirtying my blade with these idiot's blood would be a pain to clean.

He steps over them and continues, but he hears footsteps, he quickly turns around, to see a knife coming, but he quickly grabs the arm and stops the knife from coming anywhere close to him.

He looks at the knife then to the thin one "It would seem that I need to give you a warning, so that you don't repeat yourself.

The man has a look of fear, Birsingr using all of his strength, throws him into a pile of barrels, which he crash-lands destroying them.

Feeling satisfied he walks off, but when he turns a corner he bumps into someone who is very well built causing him to fall down.

"My apologies, I should have… oh it's you again" he looks and sees Rom out and about

"Birsingr, I thought that Elf girl took you to her home?"

Rom offers his hand, and Birsingr excepts it, "Yeah but other factors made it so that I have to return."

"Well we can discuss this at my home, I have some questions that need answering"

Rom leads Birsingr back to his home in the slums.

"So, you say you're looking for Felt, and you think you found Reinhard's home" Rom asks as he prepares drinks for the both of them.

"Yup, that is the simple version, there is something I need to conform with her, before I head back."

Rom turns around and places two cups down, one full of alcohol, and the other full of… milk.

Birsingr looks up from his drink "You know I'm not Felt, I can drink Alcohol"

"Sorry, I just miss her and when I said Felt, I instinctively poured you a glass of milk" Rom is about to take it but Birsingr drinks it.

Birsingr "No sense letting milk go to waste" even though he doesn't need to drink he needs to keep up appearance.

He takes a gulp, tasteless as usual.

"So, I need to ask, what was that spell you used where you summoned a bolt of lightning, in all my years I haven't seen magic like that, what is it?"

Birsingr hesitates for a second, but vaguely answers, "My magic is from a land far from here, you probably never heard of it."

"Well, by the way you fight you probably seen a few wars, and I have lived a long time, and not seen you in any recent wars."

Birsingr looks at Rom, "I don't fight for anyone else but myself, for me it is more about the challenge then fighting for some else's belief, so I don't give my skills for higher, their more for me."

"So, you care more about yourself than other"

" The land I lived in was mad, they were slaves to a curse, so I left the land."

"Turned and left your home, I guess when it is killing its self, fleeing is the smart move" he gives a half-truth half-lie

Birsingr gets up "Listen, I need to get going, it was nice talking to you hope to see you in the future."

Birsingr leaves the building, leaving Rom alone.

After so much wasted time he finally makes it to Reinhard's home, which is a large mansion which is white as the whitest snow in Ariendal with lots of windows allowing one to view the insides quite easily.

He grips the guard rail and leans in closer to have a better a look, "Excuse me, could you please not touch the gate." A feminine voice requests.

Birsingr lets go of the gate and looks at a woman who Is in her early 20's wearing a traditional maid outfit with, blonde hair and ocean blue eyes.

"I'm looking for Reinhard, is he here?"

The maid shakes her head "I'm sorry, but Sir Reinhard, is not available, as he is prepping Lady Felt for the Emperor trials."

"Emperor trials?" Birsingr repeats the world in a low mumble.

"Yes, so if you please, move along."

Birsingr wasn't having it, he came to far not turn back "Listen I need to see him and Felt, so go get your master and bring him here, I don't care if you have to drag him by his feet, I want him here now." he says in calming tone

"I'm sorry but the master is busy" she says one more time, but then she could feel a murdering intent becoming stronger, she backs shaking, "Maybe the master can spare a few moments" she then runs back to the mansion

Birsingr sighs " _I can't catch a break today, can I,_

After a couple of minutes, Birsingr see the maid again with Reinhard.

"Well it is good to see you again, I trust you are having a good day" Reinhard said with a warm smile.

Birsingr just stares at him, there is no way that someone is this kind, he must have some alterative motive underneath that warm smile but he decided to play along.

"I have been good Reinhard, ah but how rude of me, I know your name, but you don't know mine, my name is Birsingr Warrior of Sunlight" He says.

"Warrior of Sunlight, what an interesting title you have Sir Birsingr" Reinhard complements

"Why thank you, would it be too much trouble to ask, if I may come inside it is rather chilly out here" He lies.

Reinhard nods his head "Yes, of course how rude of me, please come this way."

Reinhard opens the gate allowing Birsingr to enter, the two then continue to his home.

"So, what brings you back to Lugnica?" Reinhard asks

"I need to see Felt and conform something."

"And what may that be?"

"It is to do with something that happened"

Reinhard opens the mansion door allowing the two of them to enter, and what Birsingr sees a grand room full of luxuries, mini statues made out of gold, tables made with the finest wood, and created by the best carpenters, the walls are lined with beautiful paintings hand painted by master artist.

After Birsingr takes in the environment, Reinhard leads him to the stairs taking him up to Felt's room.

Once outside Birsingr is about to open the door when Reinhard stops him "I'm sorry Sir Birsingr but for her safety I must ask you to give up your weapons."

Birsingr grasp his blades, he never likes leaving without them, but to show good faith, he hands his swords to him.

Reinhard smiles, and hands over Birsingr's blades to the same maid who was outside meeting Birsingr.

She takes the blades, and bows before taking them away, but as she turns around, Birsingr could see a wicked smile on her face.

Birsingr opens the door and enters Felt's room, Felts room is quite large with a queen side bed, two beautiful carved side tables, in front of her bed is wooden table, with chairs.

Felt is currently looking out the window sighing, she is planning another escape, as every time she tried Reinhard would somehow stop her.

Suddenly someone knocks on the door "Yeah who is it."

The doors open to see Reinhard and Birsingr? Coming in, Felt has a look of confusion, why would he be here their business concluded just few days ago.

Reinhard cross his right hand over his heart and bows "Lady Felt, Sir Birsingr wishes to have word with you"

Felt looks at him with suspicion "What does he want?"

Birsingr steps forward, "I wish to just have a simple discussion on, what happen on the night when Elsa attacked." He looks to Reinhard "Please allow me to speak with her alone."

"Thank you, I'll be right outside if you request me" with Birsingr's weapons in his hand he walks outside.  
Now that Birsingr is alone he walks to Felt, he takes of his helmet and puts it on the table, then he walks to Felt.

To Felt the way Birsingr is staring her is quite scary, his eyes were like that of a demon looking down at his prey.

They continue to stare at each other but Felt, quickly kicks with her right foot aiming for his exposed head, but Birsingr blocks it with his left arm, which still has his gauntlets still on.

Felt grabs her leg as it struck the Birsingr's gauntlets "Ow, ow, ow, what are you made out of?"

"Listen Felt I need to ask you something"

Felt let's go of her foot and places it down "And what is that you want."

"I need to ask, who are your parents" he asks

Felt walks to the chair and plops down, Birsingr follows and sits down as well, "I don't have any parents, I was found by Rom, he took care of me like a grandfather, as far as I know Rom is all the family I have left."

Birsingr puts his hand on his chin " _If Felt, is the descendant of the firekeeper then I need to know what she knows, perhaps questions might work"_

He looks at her "I need to know, has anything odd been happing to you lately

Felts nods "Yeah, I have been having these weird dreams, of a man in armour that looks a lot like yours, next to a woman with dirty blonde hair, wearing a dark black dress, and wearing a mask covering her eyes, in a ash filled waist land with what looks like a coiled sword and the women is holding a small flame in her hand, but it doesn't burn her, and the weird thing is the words she said last to the figure."

Birsingr takes a deep breath and prepares for a memory from long ago.

"Ashen One, hearest thou my voice, still?"

Birsingr clenches his hands in pain of that memory, of the last day he saw the firekeeper.

"But what is strange is that the mask looks like my heirloom" she says

The last peaks Birsingr's interesting, does she have the mask.

Felt gets up and walks to the cupboard and digs through them, until she takes out a unique mask.

"It looks identical to this" Felt shows the mask of the Firekeeper.

Birsingr, walks to her and tries and takes it, but Felt pulls it back "No way I'm letting you hold it, it's all I have of what my past whatever it may be"

Birsingr stares at it, with pure anticipation, his suspicion has been confirmed Felt is the descendent of the firekeeper.

Birsingr kneels on his left leg, his hand over his right leg, showing loyalty to Felt.

"You cannot believe, how glad I am to see that mask, Lady Felt from here on out, I am your blade and shield."

Felt has mix feelings inside of her, on one side she is be amazed that some stranger would be willing to serve her for no reason, but on the other hand he could be a creep after the threw her, but deep down she couldn't help but feel drawn to Birsingr.

Birsingr looks directly at her eyes, his dark brown piercing her blood eyes, and inside he could see the soul of the Firekeeper burning inside her, a fire he thought long extinguish.

Felt cheeks turned to a pinkish colour she looks away, placing her hand over her mouth, Birsingr couldn't help but feel confused, then Felt laughs.

She grabs her stomach and laughs really hard at that notion "You really are funny, seriously you are like Reinhard but funnier, geez could you be more like those snobby nobles."

Birsingr couldn't wonder if Felt is really the descendent of the FireKeeper.

As she is laughing Reinhard enters the room.

"Forgive me Lady Felt, but I would like a word with Sir Birsingr, if possible"

"Sure, Birsingr leave me I want to be alone." She ways him off

Birsingr takes his helmet and Reinhard leaves Felts room.

Felt grabs her chest, as she could feel, a small amount of joy in her heart, she could feel a small tear drop going down her cheek.

Outside Birsingr and Reinhard are discussing what will happen now.

"So what are you going to do now Sir Birsingr?"

"I'm going to stay, from here on out; my sword and shield are hers."

"That Is quite noble Sir Birsingr, but for now I am her knight and I think you should head back to lady Emilia, as she might need your skills."

"Why would I join her?" he asks a bit to confused.

"Well she is half elf, and so she is at risk of being killed, or assassinated, so with you around, she should be safer."

Birsingr thinks over it he could help Emilia, and he does owe her for saving helping him, but…

"How about this, if Lady Felt becomes Queen, I will convince her to make you one of her personal knights, so that way you can protect her"

Birsingr looks at Reinhard curious "Queen? What do you mean by that? Felt is not royalty"

Reinhard is having a look of surprise, has Birsingr not heard of it, "Do you know anything about the election, like who is participating"

Birsingr shakes his head "I have not heard of these election, could you explain them please"

Reinhard nods his head "Recently the emperor has passed away, and with no heir to the throne, the country has been led by the counsel, but a new leader needs to be found, so the council gave the crests to those who are believed to be worthy, Felt wasn't included because the counsel, didn't think if those in lower society were worthy, including lady Felt, there are now five competitors, and Lady Emilia is one of them."

Birsingr is finally getting it, the reason why Reinhard took Felt after they first meet "Thank you, you see I'm not from this country so my knowledge is quite low, as I just entered this country and have no clues on the political side of things, as I have no interest in them."

"Well at least, I was able to help you understand the problems that are happening in Lugnica, so what are going to do know."

"I'm going to make my way back to Emilia" Birsingr turns and walks away, but Reinhard stops him.

"Sir Birsingr its late and traveling the night with Mabeasts all over the place is dangerous, and I can arrange a carriage to take you back." Reinhard offers.

Birsingr excepts with a nod thinking that a little R&R after running around the city like a headless undead, also it will give him time to reflect on today's unfolding.

Reinhard leads Birsingr to his room.

Inside his room Birsingr sits on the bed his helmet on the bed side table

He is thinking about Felt, and how she remembers the last moment of him, in the Kiln of the First Flame, his eyes close, but if you look carefully you can see a small tear going to his cheek.

When the sun rises Birsingr goes outside, to see Reinhard with a maid, with his swords, next to a carriage.

Reinhard turns around and sees Birsingr "Ah, Sir Birsingr, did you have a good night rest"

He could see the Driver a young man with, short blonde hair, blue eyes, soft facial features, a lean build, and he wearing simple brown clothes, and black shoes.

"Yeah" he says nonchalantly

"Sir Birsingr, we can have breakfast, before you leave"

Birsingr shakes his head "No thank you, I can eat on the next stop, I must get back, but before I forget, I would like my swords back"

Reinhard motions the maid to give back his swords, Birsingr takes the swords, and goes in the carriage.

The driver climbs up and prepares for a long journey.

Reinhard goes to the window "Please give Lady Emilia my regards."

Reinhard moves away from the carriage, and it starts moving.

In the carriage Birsingr takes his sword and is going to split them and put them away, but when he tries to it is stuck together.

Back at the mansion, the maid that kept Birsingr's sword smiles with satisfaction while putting away a bottle of glue back in the cupboard "That is what you get for being mean to me, hehehe."

Birsingr uses all of his strength to try and pry it to separate the two, but fails, someone must have somehow stuck his swords together, with one final exertion he manages to split his swords

He leans back on the seat glad that this isn't going to be a problem, he would be in a bit of trouble if he wasn't prepared, he sits back and enjoys the ride

The journey to the mansion is quite quiet as the atmosphere is awkward as Birsingr hasn't said a word for the short time they have been traveling, so the Driver

"So, did you enjoy your stay?" The driver asks.

"It was alright, I got to see someone I though was lost forever to me." Birsingr says.

"Well I'm glad you were able to find the person you lost, heh reminds me of my favourite old story when I was a kid" he says with nostalgia, "Oh, my name Victor, Victor Galahard

"Well unfortunately this is not a story, and life can be cruel and to those who are not strong enough perish, to the abyss." Birsingr looks through the window "My name is Birsingr"

The driver looks back "Yeah, but Sir Birsingr the beauty of life, and the mystery of what it can bring keep me hopeful, and I can enjoy it with people I care about and surely you had friends."

Birsingr looks out at the rolling scenery as he ponders what was told.

"I had aquatints that taught me several spells and taught me several skills, but people like me prefer being alone, as it makes life easier for me."

"How long have you been alone?"

"It's recently since I have been talking to people, as I have recently entered this land, trying to find my place, but I believe I have found a new path and I think it could be interesting."

The, drivers smiles "Well I'm glad you might find some hope, as everybody deserves at least a little bit, so get comfy as it will take a day and a half."

"Huh, maybe If fate is kind to me" Birsingr Looks out the window knowing that this is going to be a long journey, but a day and half journey would be nothing compared to being trapped in a cave for over a thousand years.

After hours of riding the sun finally sets in the distant creating a beautiful, but intimidating blood red sky covering the forest.

Birsingr still looking out the window deep in thought, not moving for hours.

"You okay back their? You been quite for a while."

Birsingr shakes his head, to snap out of his day dream "Yeah, just distracted with some thoughts, sorry if worried you."

"What were you thinking about, to make you zone out like that."

"My past, the trials and hardship I had to go through to end up here."

Birsingr didn't say anything more, and keeps quiet, suddenly the carriage stops causing Birsingr to jerk forward "What happened?"

Birsingr sticks his head out the window and he couldn't see anyone "What's wrong, why did we stop?"

Birsingr didn't hear a response so he decides to figure out what happened, he grabs his shield and swords and exits the carriage.

He walks forwards his shield ready for defending and his sword prepared for anything, he walks forward to see the Dragon shaking in terror, he pets the dragon to calm down it down.

He looks down to see a small droplet of Blood, he realises that the Driver must have been injured, he looks to the left to see blood drops going into the forest, taking the lamp in hand he enters the dark forest, not knowing what he will face.

Birsingr carefully treads the forest, taking one step at a time, when he hears a twig snap, he quickly turns his shield, just in time to block a wolf from biting his head off.

The beast is scraping at his Golden Crest shield, creating scratch marks on the blue paint of the shield, using his sword he thrusted it into the skull of the wolf killing it instantly, the blood from the corpse drips down the shield.

Birsingr throws the corpse off his shield, making it roll on the ground

 **SQUISH**

Birsingr walks over to the corps, to examine it.

Birsingr has seen some of the weirdest dog creatures, but this one may be up their with the pontiff's, these things have a black top with a brown underside, a horn on the tip of its snout, with spikes going down the back.

Birsingr gets up then hears more rustling, he makes his way to the sound, he jumps through the bushes and manages to crush one of the beast's head with my metal boot upon landing, making blood and brain matter to splatter all over the forest floor.

Birsingr could see 15, well 14 now that Birsingr crushed the one under his boot, as well as the Driver who is clinging to life.

The beasts growl at the new threat, Birsingr puts his shield on his back, and draws his second sword. Birsingr pulls out a gold pine resin and applies it to his swords making yellow sparks dance around the blades.

One of the beast's jumps but Birsingr slices the beast down the middle splitting it in half, covering his cloak in red blood.

Birsingr looks forward, another one tries and bite at his stomach, gets stab through the back severing its spine with his right blade, now covering the front of his armour in a splash of blood.

Two then jump on opposite sides of Birsingr, as his back is exposed, but that is a big mistake as, he uses the corpse of the one he just impaled as a projectile and knocks the dead beast into the left one.

Birsingr uses his free sword and slices the head of the second beast.

Birsingr takes slow steps forward causing the beasts to pace back out of fear, growling to intimidate Birsingr.

The beasts realising that they are out match, they turn and run with their tails between their legs.

Once he is sure they left he sheaths his blades and runs to the severely injured driver.

He looks at the driver and he is really in bad shape, as he has bite marks all over his chest, arms and legs, if he didn't heal the wounds the man would die.

He kneels down and takes out his Sunlight Talisman, and starts to cast a healing spell, but the Victor stops him.

"If I don't heal you, you will die."

"It's alright, I want this." The Driver says with no regrets.

"Didn't you say that life is worth living, especially with friends? Won't your friends miss you?" he tries and convince him.

M-my friends died when I was young, killed by the witch cult, I didn't kill myself because I was afraid of dying, but know I can see them." As the driver took his last breath he smiles "Please take my dragon, he doesn't like being alone." The driver takes his last breath, as he now regrets nothing, with one exhale he dies in peace his eyes still open, looking to the stars.

All Birsingr could feel was pity to the driver as he used to death, but this was an innocent man who did no wrong, and he perished for no reason. "Poor Bastard"

Birsingr closes the driver eyes, and gets up, he opens his bottomless box and takes out a pickaxe and starts digging.

Once he digs a deep enough hole, he climbs out and walks to the body, he picks it up and gently walks to the hole and puts the body in the hole.

He then takes out a small gold medal with a sun on the medal, and he places on Victor's chest, he gets out and starts covering Victor's body.

Once the body is covered, he takes a moment to pray "May the first flame guide your spirit to rest,"

Birsingr takes a moment to look at the grave, before leaving him to rest in peace.

Birsingr finally exits the forest, to see the dragon on the ground hoping his owner will come back, the dragon gets up when seeing Birsingr, but his master is not there.

Birsingr put his hand on the Dragon's head "I'm sorry, I couldn't save him, but he went with a smile on his face." Birsingr place his hand on the dragon's head, and scratches it.

"Come on let's give you some rest" Birsingr climbs up the driver area, and grabs the leash, "Surely riding a dragon, can't be as hard as killing one." He takes a deep breath and whips the leash, making the dragon move.

After an hour of riding Birsingr found a patch of flat ground in the forest, so he decided to set camp, he uncouples the harness to make the dragon comfortable, he also collected to make some wood to create a small bonfire.

The dragon is snuggled next to his new master, and with the fire it is nice and relaxing for the dragon

Birsingr on the other hand keeps looking at the fire, memorise by the beauty of the fire, which shouldn't be surprising as he is Unkindled Ash, Birsingr looks away to see the dragon, and it looks beautiful.

It was quite lean built with a beautiful green top, and it is quite fast with its long but strong hind legs, all and all it can walk on two legs like most dragon's he faced, except Midir, Birsingr has a good idea "How would you like being named Midir, in honour of that mighty dragon."

The dragon looks at Birsingr, he pets the dragon on the head, "You should sleep, it will be a long journey in the morning."

* * *

Back at the Mansion

After a long dark night, the sun rises brightening the dark forest, at Roswaal's Mansion Emilia is waking up, after a lovely night of sleep, Emilia leaving the warmness of the bed sheets, and getting ready to start her spirit training, and later on her studies, and speak to Roswaal who returned a day after Birsingr left. But before she could do that, she needs to change.

Puck then appears next to Emilia in order to help her change, as Emilia really doesn't care about her appearance, "So what should you wear today? Oh, how about this Emilia, it should be perfect for you" Puck grabs a beautiful dress out and presents it to Emilia, who is in deep thought, wondering when Birsingr will return, as it is almost been a weak since he left.

"You worried about Birsingr Emilia, you sacred that he has fallen for another princess" Puck teases.

Somewhere far from the mansion, "Achoo!" Birsingr wipes his nose, someone must be talking about him, and he wonders who and what, his best guess is that Emilia must be discussing about when he will return, which will hopefully soon.

Emilia is surprised by the statement "W-what are you saying, I don't have any feelings for him, if he meets someone he likes I have no right to interfere in who he loves and besides, I have other things to worry about." She says with a bit of pink on her cheeks.

After that little embarrassing chat Emilia is changed and outside practising her arts, when she hears the turning of a carriage wheels.

Emilia sees a carriage coming in and wonders who could it be, when the carriage is closer, she could see Birsingr on the driver seat, with his helmet off.

Once he is front of the mansion door he stops and gets off.

Emilia runs to Birsingr who is getting off the carriage.

"Sir Birsingr, you've return" Emilia says

"Yeah, I found Felt, and things are getting more interesting, but for now Lady Emilia I'm back." He says with a proper bow

* * *

Ok sorry for the long wait, I discuss things with my friend, on how certain bits go, so it can take me a while to write things down.

Also, for those wondering what armour set he is wearing, it is the Fallen Knight Armour Set, my personal favorite, and for rings, Ring of the Sun's First Born, Sun Princess Ring, Witch's Ring, and the Morne's Ring, hope that will help.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Beginnings of a servant to a Lord

Alright the 6th chapter, it has been a bumpy road, with people hating my decision, in chapter 2, but I think this is going to be a chilled chapter where nothing violent is going to happen (this is the more improved version)

* * *

"Lady Emilia I'm back." He says while doing the proper bow.

Emilia smiles at Birsingr "How was your trip Sir Birsingr?"

Birsingr looks to the side, "It was rough, but I got their eventually, but…" he places his hand on the dragon "Midir lost his owner, attacked by some wolves with red eyes, I was unable to save him, so he wished for me to take care of him, if that's possible."

Emilia noticed the blood on Birsingr's cloak and asks Birsingr "What happened, you have blood on your cloak" Emilia exclaims

"Oh, it's the creatures and it would seem some of their blood got on me, don't worry none of it is mine." Birsingr reinsures.

"was it a Mabeast?" Emilia asks

"Mabeast? You mean the wolf creature I encountered."

"Yes, those ones, but did you get hurt."

"it will take more than a few Mabeasts to kill me." He boats

"Now that you are here you can meet Roswaal." she says excitedly.

"Roswaal?" Birsingr says confused "I thought this was your home."

Emilia shakes her head "No, Roswaal is letting me stay here while the Emperor Trials are going on, in fact he is interested in meeting you."

"Well then, is Lord Roswaal here, I'm now curious about him."

As Emilia and Birsingr talk Rem and Ram come out the front door.

"Lady Emilia, Breakfast is…" Ram stops as she sees Birsingr.

"Ah lady Ram and lady Rem, so good to see you" he gives a bow

Rem and Ram embrace each other "Rem, Rem the deviant Mr. Ash is back"

"Sister, sister the deviant is back."

Birsingr is slightly annoyed that he is being called a deviant "Heh, I must say you two are quite amusing as usual, but you were going to say something before you called me a deviant."

"Of course, Breakfast is ready Lady Emilia, I will set an additional plate for Sir Birsingr" Ram says.

"No need, I already ate, the dragon may need food, just tell me where the stables are, and I can deal with it." Birsingr explains.

"When you are ready, I'll send Rem to come and get you to meet Roswaal when we are done eating." Emilia waves goodbye and goes for breakfast, Birsingr nods before taking the dragon to the back.

As the girls where walking back, Birsingr could see the maids display a bit of hostility directed towards him, he instinctively placed his hands on his swords. "I've got a bad feeling about this."

* * *

After a short drive, he arrives at the stable, he unclips the dragon from the carriage, and puts Midir in the stable, Birsingr starts looking around the stable for what a dragon could possibly eats, after a bit of searching he finds, what he believes to be dragon food, pieces of meat and grain mixed together.

He takes the food and puts in the feeding trough, and the dragon starts eating it like a mad dog.

"I've gone from killing dragons to feeding and owning one."

Midir does a low growl to Birsingr.

Now that Midir is comfortable, he decides to look through the carriage to see what he can use.

He turns his attention to the carriage and decides to find anything useful. He opens the carriage door and starts rummaging through it, after lifting one of the seats up, he found a small bag full of gold, "Must be all the money he saved up for something important." He places the sack of gold behind his blood soak cloak.

After looking under the driver seat cushion, he finds an envelope with the strange writing, he puts in his satchel for safe keeping as he is going to read it later.

He walks out of the dim stable and walks out into the bright sun, he stares at it, memorised by its beauty.

As he continues to look he suddenly hears a voice " _Thank You, for coming back"_ a mysterious voice calls out, Birsingr draws immediately his blades.

"Sir Birsingr?" A voice calls him.

Birsingr quickly turns around ready to kill but he almost slices Rem's head off, but he stops the momentum of his blade.

"Ah, Lady Rem, my apologies" he puts his swords away "how can I be of serves" Birsingr asks her.

Birsingr could see the glimpse of large giant ball before disappearing " _What was that?"_

"Lord Roswaal, is ready to meet you." She reminds him.

Birsingr nods and Rem leads him to Roswaal.

As they were making their way, Birsingr is curious about something.

"What is Lord Roswaal like?" Birsingr asks curious

Rem ignored the question and didn't answer anything.

Birsingr felt Rem is being rude, as it is curtesy to answer

But something bothered him " _what was that voice? And why does it sound familiar."_

* * *

Inside the mansion, a man with a white face that made him look almost like a ghost with purple eye makeup, indigo colour hair with a small hat on the top, he is wearing a purple suit, with a large cape, with white gloves and deep brown boots, but is interesting is his eyes as one is a blue colour and the other a yellowish-brown colour.

The table can hold 8 people with three sitting on the table, it has three bowls of porridge, fruits like abbales, pears, and grapes, white bread and different chesses, and for drinks, they are drinking very fine black tea.

"So, Emilia, the knight that saved you has returned correct?"

Emilia nods.

From Roswaal point of view he sees the door opening, revealing Rem and the knight who saved Emilia from the assassin.

When Birsingr enters the room, he sees Emilia and that imp Beatrice, but what catches his attention is the man in the front of the table "That must be Lord Roswaal." to Birsingr he looks more like a clown than a Lord, but he can feel a huge amount of magical energy inside Roswaal."

"So, who is this interesting individual who has graced my home" Roswaal says dramatically.

Birsingr bows "And who may be this jester, who is far away from the kingdom, to entertain the king." He says mockingly.

Birsingr grabs the hilt of his blade, as he can feel magical power unleashing from Ram "No one makes fun of Lord Roswaal, you will show him res…"

Before Ram could do anything, Roswaal stops her "It's alright Ram, the guest is quite amusing,"

Ram calms down, and bows "My, apologise Lord Roswaal."

"Ah, how rude of me, please take a seat, and please take your helmet off, are you hungry, after such a long trip?" Roswaal offers.

Birsingr take the offer and sits opposite to Roswaal, Birsingr now looking right at him "No thank you, I'm not hungry," he pulls down his hood and takes his helmet off, and puts it on the table

"So, Emilia told me that you saved her from an assassin, correct"

Birsingr nods.

"But before I continue, I would like to know something." He says as he leans on the table.

"And what may that be?"

"Emilia also told me you use a unique style of magic, I'm curious how does it work?"

Birsingr sighs because Roswaal is more interested in his magic and skill, "Sorry but that is a secret to my faith, so only those who are members may learn my magic." Birsingr shows no expression, " _he is too much like Anastasia, and I don't like that."_

"Then what is this religion you follow?" Roswaal asks

"I follow the teachings of the Lord of Sunlight, who with his power, gave sunlight to a world shrouded in fog and grey mist, there is more to the tale, but, I cannot tell you anymore, as you are not part of our ways."

"Such a shame, it would be an interesting tale to tell, but somethings are not to be told." Roswaal says with a bit of disappointment. "Well then, what can I offer you as thanks, anything you desire, I will give you within my power." Roswaal offers with a dramatic tone.

Birsingr looks at Roswaal with a neutral expression, and boldly explains what he wants "I would like to serve Emilia and vouch to be her knight."

Everyone has a look of shock on such a proposal, except Roswaal who is quite glad that Birsingr is staying as he can study and figure out the magic he use.

"Even though you saved her, you can't become her knight, as you are just a stranger to everyone in this household." He explains, "However there is a position for a butler, and you might be interested instead for being a knight."

Birsingr almost crushes the chair arms out of anger, but quickly cools down before he loses it "Very well I'll be her butler for now."

Looks like your knight in shining armour or butler in is staying here for a while." Puck teases

Emilia blushes" P…puck" while Birsingr sighs and excepts he is going to be a butler.

Emilia is glad that her saviour is staying and that she can now talk to him easily.

The maids on the other hand, have a look of displeasure on their faces, because this man is going to stay in the mansion for a while.

Roswaal then picks a smell up and covers his nose "Someone smells of bloody ash" he smells and realises that it is Birsingr "Rem Ram, take butler Birsingr to be fitted for his new clothes and give him a bath,"

" _Not that again"_ he sighs in his head.

"Yes, Lord Roswaal" the two bow, and walk next to Birsingr "Please follow us" Birsingr gets up and follow the twins to where they are leading him.

As the two are leaving Roswaal continues to stare at the enigma that is Birsingr, but he could hear something muttered by Birsingr "Damn clown"

* * *

Once the three leave Emilia gets up "Excuse me, I must be getting back to my studies," she bows and leaves the dining hall, with Puck following her.

When the two leave Beatrice asks Roswaal something important "Was it wise to let such a dangerous and mysterious person in the mansion? I suppose." Beatrice asks, while glaring at Roswaal.

Roswaal smiles, "It is better to keep your enemies where you can see them, so that way, you can keep an eye on what they are planning, besides Rem and Ram can take dispose of him if he becomes a threat" Roswaal says not worried about Birsingr.

"Do what, you will, excuse me I must get back to the library" Beatrice getting up, now leaving Roswaal alone.

"Hm, things are now getting even more interesting." He says amused.

* * *

In the mansion's closet, the closet is full of colour clothes, that probably belong to Roswaal, also with maid and butler uniform, Birsingr is topless, and thankfully his underwear is still on "So I have to wear these clothes, why is a problem to wear my armour?"

Ram takes out a suit, "It would be insulting if you wear such horrible armour in the mansion." She insults.

"Even if my armour is ugly, it is functional, besides, looks don't win battles." He says bluntly.

Rem ignoring his rant "Please try this on" Ram gives Birsingr a suit.

Birsingr snatches it off Rams hands, he puts it on, but the shirt doesn't reach over his muscle chest "The shirt is too small." he takes it off and throws on the ground

" _I can't believe I'm a butler." He complains to himself._

"It would seem you don't fit the largest size we have, so we need to customise it to fit you." Rem says as she picks up the white shirt.

Ram then gets the measuring tape and starts measuring Birsingr, as she is measuring him she takes notes of how many scars he has, as some of them should not be survivable like one that looks like he was stabbed in the chest by some sort of sword, or another where he has a puncture on his left chest which could have been by a spear. The number of scars he has is uncountable, no human could survive all these injuries.

"Are you done?" he says impatiently.

Ram moves away from Birsingr "Yes sir, I'm done, thank you for being patient." With distain in his voice.

Birsingr walks to his armour and starts putting, it on.

Rem and Ram bow and leave Birsingr alone, but before the door closed Rem eyes Birsingr with suspicion.

Even though it was brief he saw the suspicious look in Rem's eyes

After 10 minutes Birsingr is in his armour all that is left is his gauntlet, Birsingr grabs the glove and puts it on, tightening the leather strap.

" _I think it would to study the history, of this new age,"_ he thinks to himself

He then exits the door, and starts wondering, the mansion hoping to find the library, so that way he can learn additional information.

As he is wondering the mansion he ponders, if staying with that jester is a clever idea, for some odd reason he reminds Birsingr of Anastasia, and that is not a good sign, as people like her and Roswaal are dangerous, as they will do anything to get what they want, also, he can't fully gauge Roswaal's power so that can be an issue.

As Birsingr is wondering the halls, he decides to try his luck, and opens a random door, to see Emilia underdress.

Birsingr stands their like a statue " _I screwed up, this time."_

Emilia notices the door is opens and freezes herself.

They both stare at each other before apologising "Forgive me lady Emilia," he says while closing the door slowly.

After that be bolts down the hallway to make some distance.

After that little sight he starts looking for the library again.

He looks around opening random doors again, after his fiftieth door Birsingr is starting to get frustrated "Where in bloody Izalith is that library." As he opens the door Roswaal walks by.

"You are looking for something my dear butler?" Roswaal asks.

Birsingr seethes with anger slamming the door hard, at being called a butler, but he quickly cools down and huffs "I'm looking for the library do you know how to."

Roswaal opens the same door as Birsingr, to reveal the library.

Birsingr is even angrier, " _He's going to die."_

 _"Have fun butler" he says while walking away._

She looks up from her book "Well you managed, to find the library again, I suppose" Beatrice says with intrigue.

Birsingr enters the Library "Lady Beatrice" he bows "I need a request"

"And what is that? I suppose"

"I need to look over something, so may I look around, for the information I seek relating to history."

Beatrice looks at Birsingr for a moment, "You may, but be careful with the books as they are valuable, I suppose."

Birsingr bows, walks to a book shelf before he grabs a book Beatrice asks him something.

"Birsingr, I need to know something, Emilia told me about your magic, and I need to know, is it truly powered by the gods?" Beatrice asks.

"Yes, but how I cast the spell, is only allowed between the Warriors of Sunlight, so you aren't allowed its secrets."

Beatrice is a little annoyed at the answer, so she tries again "If you don't tell me anything useful you won't be allowed to read the books." She threatens

"Fine if you want to know, the miracles, as they are called, can only be casted by those with high faith, example," he pulls out Yhorshka's chime, and mumbles a little prayer, he raise the chime up ringing the bell, and a small orb light shines down, and an orange mist could be seen around Birsingr.

"That's how a miracle is casted Beatrice, satisfied." He asks

"I'm satisfied, I suppose" she would pry more, but she doesn't want him to be suspicious.

Birsingr walks to a bookshelf, and starts talking out books to read, but when he tries to read, he can't because, it is another language, Birsingr closes the book and put it back, he repeats it, for four more times.

As Beatrice is reading, she suddenly hears a loud thump sound, thinking it is nothing she goes back to reading.

After the tenth slam Beatrice gets up and walks to Birsingr as she does that, she takes a book.

When she is behind Birsingr, she kicks him in the heel to get his attention.

Birsingr stops and turns around then looks down to the little girl "Yes Lady Beatrice."

"Read this if you can." She hands a book to Birsingr.

Birsingr takes the book and studies it for a second and tries and speak what the words may be.

* * *

Outside Emilia is talking to Puck about Birsingr

"You seem happy that Birsingr is back Emilia, especially he since he saw you naked with that beautiful body." Puck teases.

Emilia Blushes "Don't say that Puck, he should have knocked before entering the room, I might need to teach him some manners later."

"You know you liked it Emilia." He teases again.

Emilia looks away in embarrassment, trying to forget that incident.

Emilia then hears screaming coming from around the building, she and Puck race to the corner to see Birsingr in the dirt again.

"Well aren't you in the same predicament Birsingr." Pucks notes.

Birsingr glares at puck for making fun of him.

Emilia couldn't help but laugh, but she couldn't when she hears Beatrice popping her head out of the now broken window.

Beatrice pops her head out and looks down fuming with anger "Next time, don't come in here, and pretend to read, when you obviously can't."

Birsingr take his helmet off because it is full of dirt and manure, he looks up a bit pissed off "Well how about not throwing me out the window!"

Beatrice pull her head in and walks to back to the library.

Birsingr get up and walks out of the shrub, while wiping as much of the dirt as possible, he sees Emilia, but before she could say anything he raises his hand up to stop her "I know, I'll go to the bath" he makes to the bath, while shaking his feet to remove any dirt.

* * *

After a short but uncomfortable stroll he finally made it to the bathroom, once he takes his armour off and puts it in a basket, he sits outside the bath, and scrubs himself down, and once he scrubs himself clean, he enters the bath, and relaxes.

As Birsingr sits in the bath he starts to pounder something "What was that voice that said Thank You." He takes his hand out and stares at the plum of his hand "Does it have to with this mark, if so then who or what gave it to me, and for what purpose?"

The door then opens then closes, he turns to see Roswaal butt naked, and his member visible.

"Well what a coincidence to see you here."

Birsingr turns around trying to forget what he saw "What do you want Roswaal?" he says with annoyed tone.

"Well I thought of joining you, if you don't mind." Roswaal asks with a smile.

"No" Birsingr says bluntly.

Roswaal bends down and kneels next to Birsingr "I can't do that, you see, I own this mansion, and everything in it, including you considering that you are now Emilia's butler" he whispers into Birsingr's ear.

Birsingr places his hand on Roswaal face and pushes him back.

"My, aren't you rough."

After that shenanigan Roswaal is now in the bath, enjoying the warmth from the water.

Birsingr stares at Roswaal, noticing something different about him.

Roswaal notices Birsingr staring at him "Do you have something to say."

Birsingr shakes his head "I just realised something."

"Oh, what is that."

"Your face isn't as pale as I first saw it"

"Oh, you thought my face was naturally pale, well sad to disappoint you, I wear face paint"

"Heh, and here I thought you couldn't be less of a jester." Birsingr says snarky.

Birsingr notices that Roswaal is sniffing the air, wondering what he is smelling he asks "Lord Roswaal, what's wrong?"

Roswaal grabs his nose, "I smell wet ash, and my word it stinks"

Birsingr huffs out of annoyance, this is going to be a problem, and he needs to fix it.

"Oh, it would seem it is you, I'll ask Ram to prepare some Karnago Powder" Roswaal offers.

"If it means people stop complaining, about my ash smell I'll welcome it." Birsingr takes the offer.

"I do have a question why is it that you smell like ash?" Roswaal asks

"It's because of my religion for every life I take, I must sprinkle wood ash over to ask for forgiveness"

"Might ask Ram to give you lots of Karnago Powder then."

"Know I have question for you, can you tell me anything of this lands past."

"Have you been living under a rock, Birsingr?"

"You could say that, since I come from a different land my knowledge, on this one is lacking.

"Before I answer your question, I have one of my own now."

Birsingr A little curious now nods

"Where are you from Birsingr"

Birsingr kept quiet for a moment, "I'm from a land far from here, further than you have ever travelled

Roswaal continues to press "So, what can you tell me of your land so that I may visit it in the future."

"That won't be possible, as my land has been destroyed from the inside out, and all that is left is ruins, so don't bother, but anyway, know that I have answered your questions, answer mine."

"Well of course, let me see, ah yes, have you heard of The Witch of Envy Satella" Roswaal asks

When Roswaal said The Witch of Envy he could feel a cold feeling down his neck. "No, but Emilia did ask me that when I first saw her, but no I have no knowledge"

"Well for simplicity, she was defeated by a dragon, a sage and a saint who sealed The Witch of Envy over 400 years ago, and do you know what the witch was."

"A half elf, half human with silver hair, correct." Birsingr clarifies.

"Indeed, and if you notice, when you were in Lugnica they gave her, cold and suspicious looks, it's because they are scared of her resemblance of the witch."

" _So, it's like how the undead_ _were treated by the gods and the people, hated and feared, and looked upon like freaks."_ Birsingr compares.

"Of course, there are people who worship, Satella as a goddess, and some think that Emilia is the reincarnation of the witch, and will do anything to see their mistress, so that's why, Emilia is under my care, with me around the witch's cult wouldn't even dare to attack."

After that Roswaal continues to explain the history of Lugnica, once Roswaal explains the rest of the lands history which did take some time, Birsingr walks out the bathroom, to see Ram, with a change of clothes and spotted underwear.

They stare at each other for a moment, but Ram broke the silence.

"Would you cover that thing up, it's disgusting." Ram insults.

Birsingr ignores that insults, and make his way to his armour, but when he sees the basket his armour is not there but a plain black long shirt, and brown trousers, with his bottomless box on the new clothes."

He turns to Ram, not happy that his armour is taken, "Where is my armour Ram?"

"I had Rem, polish that sad excuse of what you call armour, and left those clothes for you." Ram is about to enter the bathroom, but Ram needs to ask him something

"Birsingr, before you came here, where you a solider or a knight?" Rem inquires

Birsingr takes a breath "No as far back as I can remember I have been a Mercenary, my blade always been for hire" he lies, he can't exactly say he was awaken in a Cemetery of Ash, to slay four lords of cinder, that would be a bad idea.

"So, you live a life of the highest bidder, how disgusting, whatever treasure you want you can have and go back to your homeland."

"Sorry Ram, but I made a promise, and I tend to keep my word on a lot of things." Birsingr replies.

Rem looks at him but turns and walks to the door.

"Ram, I have a question of my own?" Birsingr Asks.

"And what may that be?"

"I'm curious Why do follow him? He seems very shifty, as he has some sort hidden agenda." Birsingr warns, as after dealing with someone like Patches, he can tell when someone is shifty.

"What would you know about loyalty, you seem shiftier, than Lord Roswaal ever will be, so I would advise you to watch your tongue Birsingr." She says with spite.

She glares at him before entering the bathroom, living Birsingr alone, he shakes it off and starts changing to the new clothes, he slides puts on the shirt and puts on the trousers.

Once he grabs his box, he exits the bathroom and goes straight to his room, to check his items and equipment.

* * *

Once in his Room, he grabs his box and places it on the bed.

He opens the box and puts his hand in it, he then grabs something, and pulls it out, and it is the green blossom, a good small snack when his stamina is low to replenish it quickly.

He goes for another dip, and pulls out the Divine Blessing, a good item when he was out of Estus, but sadly this is his last one, so he needs to use this in a dire situation.

He goes again, and this time it was the red eye orb… he always wondered why he went and got this especially since he never used it, but being curious, he focuses his mind on the orb, but it crumbles into red dust. " _I guess since the fire is gone, the gaps in worlds have been closed, and I can't go to others to ask for help, I am truly alone now."_

He walks to the window, and opens it letting the dust scatter to the 4 corners to the world, symbolising that the old word has gone to ash, and a new one rises from the winds of the ashes.

He walks back and grabs another item, this time it is a weapon, he pulls it out and it turns out to be one of his more interesting weapons the Wolf's Night Great sword, he can remember the hell he went through to obtain the blade from the soul of the Abyss Watchers. Birsingr places the sword next to the bed leaning on the wall, as he is going to practise with it to get a good feel of it.

Birsingr continues to take his stuff out and examines it.

He looks at it and it is, the White Soapstone but with its glow gone, the Red Soapstone also dead, throwing knifes, poison knife, coil sword fragment now just a normal piece of iron, the pine resigns he uses, as well as the Church Guardian Shiv, and Siegbrau.

He looks at the Siegbrau remembering his old friend, he shakes it off when he hears a knock on the door, "Enter"

The door opens to reveal the blue haired maid, "Sorry to disturb you Birsingr, but Roswaal request you to join him for dinner tonight."

Birsingr nods and follows her to the dining room.

It is another quite walk to the dining room, Rem and Birsingr didn't say a word.

Birsingr finally arrives at the dining room, Rem opens the doors, and walks in followed by Birsingr, who sits on the opposite side of the table.

On the table there is steamed potatoes and carrots, a large chicken in the centre, with salads on the side, the drinks are the finest wines that money can buy, but since he is Unkindled Birsingr can't taste anything, but to keep his cover he needs to eat.

Ram offers him some wine, and Birsingr excepts, also Rem is putting food on Birsingr's plate.

"So, how has your stay been?"

Birsingr takes a sip of the wine. "It's been fine, despite me being tossed out of a window for the second time." He says while glaring at Beatrice.

"Yes, she told me that, you can't read." Roswaal says

"It's not that I can't read, it is that, I can't read the language."

"So, you came here without studying the language, well then, I think it is important you study, so Ram and Rem will help educate you."

"Thank You, Lord Roswaal."

"Birsingr, I have a question" Rem asks.

"And what may that be?"

"When I entered your room, I saw an ugly Great Sword, leaning on your bed, and with your armour, how did you require it?"

Everyone stops eating and looks at Birsingr.

Quickly he thinks something on the spot "That sword has been in my family for generations, and my armour was made by my friend Siegward." He lies, he got the Fallen Knight Set of a corpse, but telling that might be a bad idea.

"he must have been a good friend if, he would make you such armour." Roswaal commented.

"He must have been a terrible black smith to make such ugly armour." Ram insulted.

"Yes, especially the sword which looks broken and wared down, so why would u keep that ugly sword." Rem asks

"Because Miss Rem, that sword was wielded by a great warrior, who fought the very darkness."

"So, who was this warrior a no body?" Beatrice asks

"His name has been lost to time, however he was considered the Wolf's Knight Master." Birsingr tells him the legend of Artorias

"My, what an interesting tale, tell me did he fight against the witch Satella." Emilia asks

"Indeed, he fought against her but failed to do so, so that sword is what is left of his legacy." Birsingr lies

Emilia is awed at such a tale, one decided to face the witch on his own with just a sword in hand.

"So Birsingr, who was this Siegward" Emilia asks.

"He was like a mentor to me, and he was my best ally" He answers Emilia's question.

Emilia asks another question "Is your friend still around, I would like to meet him one day."

Birsingr looks to the side in sadness "He left this world a long time ago, he was the only other person who I call a friend, just like the others they are all gone."

Emilia has a look of sympathy on her face "I'm sorry to hear that, but I'm sure that, you will meet others like them."

"No! I will not meet anyone like them again Emilia!" Birsingr snaps at her.

Everyone looks at Birsingr with shock.

Realising what he has done he gets up "I'm sorry, I've lost my appetite, please excuse me." He quickly exits the dining room and makes his way back to his room.

As Birsingr is wondering the halls something bothered him " _Was I to harsh, Emilia has been kind to me and how I reacted was a bit over board."_

Birsingr enters his room and closes the door.

He sits on his bed and remember an old but painful memory.

* * *

 _Flashback_

 _Birsingr enters the throne room, of his second Lord Cinder Yhorm the Giant, as he walks in, he could see the giant sitting on his throne, with his Great Machete, in hand._

 _Birsingr walks forward but stops when he hears a second set of boots, he turns around to see the Onion Knight Siegward of Catarina, wielding a sword he has not seen before._

 _"Yhorm, old friend, I. Siegward of the Knights of Catarina, have come to uphold my promise!" as he Says that Yhrom gets up, his body glowing a crimson red "Let the sun shine upon this Lord of Cinder."_

 _Before Birsingr, charges in Siegward tells him something, "Near his throne there is a weapon that can defeat it him, quickly I'll hold him off."_

 _Birsingr nods and runs to Yhorm._

 _Yhorm seeing Birsingr, raises his machete, and is about to slam down, but, a slice of wind strikes Yhorm in the face, causing the giant Lord of Cinder to stumble and grab his face._

 _Birsingr now in front of the throne looks around to find the Stormruler, while his friend is dealing with the giant, he searches through the piles of chard corps, but still no luck, as he losing hope, he could see a sword that looks identical to the one Siegward is using._

 _Siegward is in a corner as Yhrom, looks down at his friend ready to crush him._

 _Siegward closes his eyes, and is about to except his fate, if not for him hearing the same sound that the Stormruler makes._

 _He opens his eyes to see Yhorm staggered he turns his head to see his friend with the sword in hand._

 _"Good show my friend, now let us deal with this Lord of Cinder." Siegward rallies._

 _The Giant Lord gets up, with his Embers erupting to flames, showing he is angry._

 _Yhrom runs towards Birsingr, who didn't have enough time to charge the blade, so when the giant did an overhead smash to crush Birsingr like a bug, he dodges, causing the Lord to hit the stony ground._

 _Using the opportunity that Birsingr created, Siegward uses to charge the blade._

 _Siegward raises the sword high, before slamming it into the ground, creating a wave of wind striking the back of the giant._

 _Yhorm once again stumbles on to one knee._

 _Birsingr runs away from Yhorm to create some distance, so he runs next to Siegward._

 _"Good show, it would seem, Yhorm is on his last legs, few more hits he should be defeated." Siegward prompts._

 _Birsingr turns and nods, then puts his focus back on to Yhorm, who know is starting to look tired from the damage the Stormrules is dealing._

 _So as a final act, Yhorm gets up, and bursts into flames once more and runs while bashing his machete, like how a berserker would fight when put in a corner._

 _Birsingr being agile, was able to dodge all the attacks, Siegward then launches another attack._

 _Birsingr rolls back, and while staggered, he charges the final, attack and then launches the attack._

 _Yhrom starts to get up, but he felt the power of storms on his back, he drops on both knees, and looks up to the ceiling before turning to a pile of ash._

 _Birsingr collected the Cinders of Yhorm, and the giant's lord soul, he places both the items in his bottomless box for safe keeping, as he still has 2 more lords to deal with._

 _Siegward sits down, breathing heavily, after an exhausting battle._

 _Birsingr walks towards Siegward who is huffing._

 _"My thanks, if you weren't here, I might have not hold up my promise to my friend, so before you go, we have a toast, to our victory._

 _Birsingr sits down, and both raise a bottle of Sigbrau, "Long may the sun rise"_

 _"Praise the Sun" Birsingr cheers back._

 _Both takes a swig of the alcoholic drink, "So what are you going to do know, my friend." Siegward asks._

 _"I still have two more lords of cinder to claim, Aldrich the Devourer of Gods and one more unknown to me."_

 _"Well I'm going to have a little nap, them be on my way, may the sun shine on your path." Siegward encourages._

 _"Indeed, Praise the Sun, Siegward" Birsingr walks off while waving._

 _As Birsingr is going to exit the door, he could feel souls rushing to his body, quickly he turns around to see Siegward lying on the ground._

 _Birsingr rushes to his friend and starts shaking him, to wake him up, but to no success, he stops shaking Siegward, and just stays their kneeling in shock, it seems that no matter what he does he loses his comrades, first he was not able to save Horas, and now this._

 _Birsingr knelt there for what felt like hours, he gets up, and takes the onion knights body and move the body out of the water, and onto the foot off the throne._

 _He lies the body straight, clasping the Stormruler, and his shield on top of the clasped sword, for one finishing touch, he puts a sunlight medal, on the face of Siegward._

 _Birsingr then prays "May the First Flame guide your soul to a place of eternal rest and joy, Siegward of Catarina." He gets up and starts walking out, before he left he looks back one last time at his friend._

 _End Flashback_

* * *

Birsingr closed his eyes, and as he did a small tear runs down his cheek, but is absorbed by the ash, as he remembers that man he called friend.

* * *

So here is a more of a character development chapter, so hope you enjoy this more relaxed chapter, so if u liked it please review and Follow


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Butlers beginning

Nothing to say, just that hope you enjoy

I do not own Dark Souls or Re Zero

* * *

Inside Birsingr's room

Birsingr continues to stare at the ground as the sun rises, Birsingr is too deep in thought, suddenly a knock on the door snaps him out.

Birsingr looks at the door, "Enter" Birsingr expects to see one of the maids, but it turns out to be Emilia, with clothes in hand, and a small pouch on the clothes.

Birsingr stands up and looks at Emilia, "Lady Emilia, what may I be of serves?" Birsingr noticed that Emilia has a sad look on it. " _Could it be from my outburst last night? I should have kept my emotions in check."_

"I wanted to apologise for last night I stepped out of line." Birsingr apologises.

"Its alright Birsingr, I should have known that losing your friend would be difficult, I lost someone close to me a long time ago." Emilia says with a sad look on her face.

" _You don't know, how much I have lost Emilia_ " he thinks coldly.

"Is that my butler uniform?" Birsingr changing the subject.

Emilia smiles "Yes, Rem customised it last night so it can fit you better." Emilia hands over the suit.

Birsingr notices the bag "What is this Emilia?"

"That is karnago powder, it is used to hide smells like your ashen smell" she explains.

"Eh, thank you Emilia?" Birsingr puts the suit on his bed, and the pouch on the desk and starts taking off his shirt.

As his top half of his body is exposed, Emilia couldn't help but blush at how well defined his muscles are, but at the same she couldn't help but be shocked at how many scares he has all over his body some of them shouldn't be survivable as well as burn marks on his back.

"How did you get those scars?" Emilia asks

"Let's just say, I have been through many battles." While putting on the shit

"Was your homeland that bad?" Emilia asks curiously.

Birsingr does up the buttons "It was living hell, death and misery all around, where hope is gone, and men go mad."

" _As well as go hollow when they lose hope."_ he thinks the last part to himself.

Emilia has a look of shock; _"how can a land be so dark and depraved of hope._ "

"It fell, my home now nothing but ashen ruin… destroyed by its own foolishness."

"I'm sorry, that's why your friends are no longer here, they where killed." Emilia comforts

Birsingr nods "But I don't feel sorry."

Emilia is shock at that statement "Why, don't you feel sorry."

Birsingr walks to the window, too see the garden view "They have found peace, while I continue my fate."

"But you can live peacefully now, ." Emilia sympathies with Birsingr.

Birsingr walks back to the bed and grabs the waist coat puts it on "Yes, I can live in peace now." He lies, he then picks up the coat and puts it on, but whispers "But peace is temporary."

Birsingr sees Emilia holding one more thing, a piece of string "What's that?"

"It's a bow tie, no butler can't be seen with out one." Emilia walks over and starts tying it up.

Birsingr didn't like the feeling on the neck, it felt like it's going to choke him, like one of those things covering his head.

Emilia finishes tying the bowtie and to see Birsingr all dressed up as a butler, she looks at him for a bit longer, but she couldn't hold it back any longer, and starts to giggle.

Birsingr looks at Emilia confused "What's so funny?"

Emilia stops laughing "Sorry but seeing you in a butler uniform is kind of odd, considering you wear armour all the time, making you look menacing."

Birsingr didn't say anything, but he looks at the mirror in his room, and for him, to wear this type of clothing without his armour, makes him feel vulnerable, "Perhaps I should put chain mail underneath it?"

Emilia then goes to the desk and grabs the bag, reaches in and is holding the powder.

Birsingr agrees, because he lives under them now, so he needs to keep his best appearance up.

"Rem and Ram are waiting at the entrance of the mansion for you, go see them when you are done, I'm sorry I have to go, but I have to study." Emilia closes the door her when she must go.

Birsingr stares at his reflection " _What have I gotten myself into, I was once a slayer of beings who linked the fire, and as well as a God Slayer, reduced to the role of servant, but I'm doing this for Felt, so I need to tolerate it for a while. "_ Birsingr looks, away from his reflection, down at his hands, " _but can I, even live with peace, when I have this curse?"_ he contemplates, " _Nothing last forever."_

Birsingr walks out of his room, while in thought " _My age is gone, I'm a relic of a past long forgotten, I should have perished as the flames faded."_ He stops and looks at the sun, " _But, for as long as the sun shall shine, it should shine a way, right Siegward."_ Birsingr than starts walking to the maids.

" _But my biggest question, who was that person impersonated the firekeeper, and what sort of game does she have in store for me."_

* * *

Mansion entrance

Rem and Ram are standing at the front of the door, waiting for Birsingr to arrive.

They hear foot steps coming down the stairs to see Birsingr, in his new uniform which really didn't suit him.

Birsingr fiddles with the collar because it feels like the bowtie, is strangling him.

"Mr. Ash, you are late, if you wish to be a butler to Lord Roswaal, you need to be on time" Ram warns

"Yes, Birsingr you must be on time, if you wish to serve Lord Roswaal." Rem chastises Birsingr, who is still fiddling with his bowtie.

"Hang on, I need to fix this." He says while, loosening his tie.

Rem and Ram sigh, with annoyance they can't believe they have to work with this unexperienced butler, who can't even fix his bowtie

Rem walks up to Birsingr "Hold still" she orders, Birsingr raises his eye brow, confused on what she is going to do

Rem loosens the bowtie, making Birsingr stop fiddling.

Birsingr is a bit irritated "I could have done that myself."

She ignores his bickering "First, we will give you a tour of the mansion, then we can start today's work." Rem explains.

"Yes please, follow us and we can show you around."

"Bitch." Birsingr mumbles low enough so the maids didn't hear him.

After that Rem and Ram lead Birsingr around the mansion, the first stop is the bath he was in yesterday.

"Mr. Ash, when you enter the bathroom, make sure to take off your shoes, as you will bring in more dirt." Ram explains

Birsingr did what he is told, and takes off his shoes, and he opens the door to see a room like the one he bathed in when he first arrived.

Birsingr exits the bathroom and puts on his shoes, "Now that you have had a look, lets us continue"

The kitchen is next, it is quite large, with shelves full of plates, and drawer's full of cutlery, the sides had barrels and boxes of food, and a table in the centre of the room, with various kinds of utensils.

Once he looked kitchen they let or the final area, which is the bathroom, Birsingr has never seen a bathroom before as he never needed one, as being an Unkindled, he doesn't need to do his business.

Birsingr walks over and opens the door, and what he sees is Beatrice tickling Puck, Birsingr frees for a second, remembering when she threw him out the window.

Beatrice suddenly stops tickling Puck to see the door is open, the two stares at each other, "My mistake, wrong room," he closes the door, he was about to leave but remembers something "Perhaps she will be gone when I open the door."

Birsingr opens the door again, to see a toilet, in the centre of the room, and is curious about this contraption.

"Why are you staring at the toilet?" Rem asks.

"I'm just curious what this is, this so-called toilet." He asked

"Didn't your home land have toilets" she asks, which he shakes his head to respond.

"Your homeland must be primitive, if it doesn't know what a toilet is" She insults.

"But we have other things to do, first we need to sweep the entire mansion floors, then we have to make lunch, then do the gardens, then, we need to clean the bathroom, and finally prepare dinner." Ram explains very quickly, as she quickly moves past Birsingr

Birsingr stops on the spot seeing Ram move fast, trying to process what Ram is saying, he shakes it off and quickly follows her.

* * *

Ram leads Birsingr to a vacant room, filled with boxes and barrels, and stacks full of wine.

"Sweep this room, then move on to the next one." Ram gives him a broom and moves on to her duties.

Birsingr enters the room, and decided to put the broom down, and takes a random bottle, to see the date, the date of this wine is 150 years old.

Birsingr stares at the bottle for a bit, then turns his attention to the rest around him. " _If I was alive I probably would have drink all of it."_ He amuses himself.

Realising that he is supposed to be sweeping and not reading he grabs the broom and starts sweeping, as he is sweeping he could hear a crunching sound, Birsingr ignores it and continues sweeping, after the forth stroke the broom snaps in two because of his strength.

"Oh, for the love of Gwyn" Birsingr walks off, trying to find a new broom.

" _Should I get the maids, nah, I'll find it myself"_

As he is walking out, Rem is walking towards him, with a hand full of towels.

"Aren't you supposed to clean the room, Birsingr, you shouldn't be lazy on your first day." She says in monotone voice.

"My broom broke, so I was going to get a replacement." He explains.

"There is a closet, two doors down next to a vase, it should have a spare broom, so please don't break it this time, and please put the broken broom leaning on the wall, and I will put it in the bin when I have time."

Birsingr nods "Thank you, Lady Rem."

Birsingr, puts the broken broom pieces down, then makes his way to the closet, after passing two doors, he opens it to see a broom, rags folded, and some potions on the rags.

Birsingr grabs the broom, and takes it, but accidently knocking a vial over in the proses, but thankfully he has the reflexes and manages to catch it and places it back on the rags, he sighs satisfied "Thank Gwyn, I would have hated to know what they would have done, if I broke this."

He closes the door, and makes his way back, but he didn't realise that the broom further out then he thought it was, which made it hit the vase stand by accident, causing the vase to wobble, before hitting the ground.

 **CRASH**

Birsingr stops as he hears the crash and he clenches his teeth "Son of a bitch" he swears, as he probably destroyed a priceless piece of art, "Crap, if I don't fix this, there will be hell to pay"

Rem and Ram make their way to the sound of the crash, as they arrive they see Birsingr putting some strange powder on it.

"What did you do Mr. Ash?" Ram asks with irritation.

Birsingr gives up, the vase is beyond the Repair Powders' capabilities, "I broke the vase when I was getting a new broom."

"You are very clumsy Mr. Ash" Ram insults

"Yes, Birsingr you are clumsy" Rem repeats.

"Alright, I'll be cleaning this up." Birsingr offers but is shot down.

"No, we will clean this up, you have other duties to attend to" Ram orders.

Birsingr gets up and walks away, annoyed.

He grabs the broom and get back to his job, of cleaning the room full of boxes.

When Birsingr left, Ram speaks "Did you see the powder Rem?"

"Yes sister, it is quite suspicious, we should give a piece to Lord Roswaal to see what it is."

After a short travel he finally makes his way back to the room, he enters it and starts sweeping up the dirt.

"I can't believe I broke that vase on my first day." He grumbles annoyingly, then realises something "I hope they didn't see me put powder on the vase.

* * *

After cleaning the whole mansion floor from top to bottom , Birsingr and the twins made their way to the kitchen

Once in the kitchen the twins point to the barrel next to the table "Now Mr. Ash, we need to prepare lunch, so you can start by the peeling potatoes, while I and Rem prepare the main course."

Birsingr nods as this will be a simple task, he picks up the knife and grabs a fresh potato, from the barrel.

Birsingr is observing Rem and Ram preparing the chicken while peeling as it is boring.

"Are you focusing on the peeling Mr. Ash" Ram asks

"Yes, I'm focusing on the potatoes" he says while on his 5th potato.

"Birsingr, could you cut the potatoes into smaller pieces and put them into that bowl next to you, when you are done peeling them." Rem requests.

"Of course, Lady Rem, I will put them in when I'm done."

Ram looks at Birsingr and is curious about something.

"Mr. Ash, besides being a mercenary, were you a cook as well?" Ram asks.

"No, I've never cook before why are you asking." He says raising an eye brow.

"I'm asking because your peeling the potatoes very fast, as only trained chefs can peel that fast." Ram replies.

Birsingr looks at the pile of now 10 peeled potatoes, now on his 11th "I'm just good with a blade, besides peeling potatoes is easier than peeling the skin of an animal." He lies, as he has never peeled skin off animals before as their where no living animals in Lothric.

Ram stares at him, before she continues with her preparations.

Birsingr than chops the potatoes into chunks, each chunk perfectly cut with no flaws.

He grabs the bowl and slides the potatoes into the bowl and gives them to Rem.

"You can go on a break while we finish the lunch preparations." Ram tells him.

Birsingr nods his head then goes out of the kitchen leaving the twins alone.

"Sister, Birsingr is quite suspicious, isn't he" Rem asks Ram.

"Yes Rem, he is trying to change the subject." She replies.

"We have to be careful, so that he doesn't suspect what we are after."

"Yes, we need to make sure Lord Roswaal, is happy with the information we get from him."

* * *

Birsingr is outside the mansion observing the sun sitting on a bench.

"Being a butler is so boring, I'm getting impatient because I can't fight anything, normally I would be surrounded by hollows ." He says to himself.

"This is age is very odd, no bonfires, no hollows, no creatures after my head every second, but what is curious who was that person who set me free, the firekeeper as I know is Felt her reincarnation and her descendant, so who ever she was, it can't be good." He says out loud to himself again.

"Speaking of Felt, I wonder how she is doing, I bet she is trying to escape Reinhard as I speak, but probably failed again." He muses the idea

As Birsingr is quietly looking at the sea of green, he suddenly feels a dark presence within the forest, he dismisses it "Probably, something I don't want to be involved with.

He hears a bell, thinking it is the maids summoning him, he makes his way back to the mansion

* * *

Deep into the forest, a man wearing a purple hood and a red eye in the centre, was spying on Birsingr on top of the tree lines, he decides to return the to report his findings.

"Is that him?" the other cloaked man said

"he is the Arch Bishop of Pride, there is no mistaking it." He says back

Birsingr is walking back after taking a break, but as he is making his way back to the kitchen, a voice appears behind him.

"Hey Birsingr." High pitch voice calls him.

Birsingr pauses for a moment and is twitching because of who is calling him.

He turns his head to the sound, "Yes Beatrice, what may I be of serves" he asks begrudgingly

"I need you for a second, I suppose." She demands.

Birsingr sighs, and takes a deep breath, " _Whatever she wants, I have to deal with it sooner or later."_

Birsingr follow Beatrice into the library "What is it that you want?" Beatrice is grabbing a few books, once she grabs a few she makes her way to Birsingr.

She gives Birsingr the books, which he grabs underneath.

Beatrice continues to add books, until he is holding a stack taller them him.

"Now hold those until I can find a new spot for those books." She says while smiling.

Birsingr figured out what she is planning she is trying to get a reaction out of him to get amusement from his suffering, " _Stay calm Birsingr, she is trying to get to you,"_

Beatrice sits down hoping to see his annoyance, but she frowns when she sees that he is not even bugging.

"Where would you like me to put these books Beatrice," Birsingr asks.

"You can put them next to me, for now Birsingr." She points to the floor in front of her.

Birsingr nods and walks over, and puts it down, "Is their anything else you would like me to do?"

"Hmph, you may leave, I suppose." She shoos him away.

Birsingr gives a mocking bow before leaving the little brat, he closes the door before she could respond to his mocking bow to her and make his way to the kitchen.

* * *

He finally arrives to see Rem and Ram with the chicken ready to be served.

"Excellent timing Mr. Ash take the chicken, and I will take the potatoes, and Rem takes the wine." Ram orders.

Birsingr take the chicken and follows Rem and Ram to the Dining Room.

* * *

Roswaal is sitting comfortably with Beatrice still a bit annoyed that she was humiliated, by a human no less

Emilia is sitting down waiting for her meal to arrive.

"So, how is our new butler doing?" Roswaal asks.

"Fine, I suppose, he does what he is told." Beatrice says with a fit.

"He is doing very well, I saw him, sweeping the mansion floors with no problems, but Rem and Ram did say he accidently broke a vase." Emilia adds

Roswaal smiles, "oh well, it wasn't valuable anyway."

The door opens with the twins, and Birsingr walking in with the chicken in hand.

Birsingr quickly places the chicken in the middle of the table, followed by Ram, who put the potatoes next to the chicken, and finally Rem with the wine."

Birsingr then moves behind Emilia waiting to be needed like how the twins stand behind Roswaal.

"Birsingr." Roswaal calls.

" Yes, Lord Roswaal." He says while rolling his eyes.

"I need to ask, how has it been so far?" Roswaal asks while leaning on the table.

Birsingr huffs "It has been good so far Lord Roswaal, the maids have been instructing me on how to do my work."

"Yes, Lord Roswaal we have been teaching Mr. Ash," Ram comments.

"Yes sir, we have been showing Birsingr how to work properly." Rem comments.

Roswaal is quite happy "Excellent, I'm so glad you are adjusting wonderfully." He then smells the air "It would seem you received the powder, good, that ash smell was putrid.

Birsingr grumbles, not liking he is called putrid.

"On to other news, it would seem that the elections are moving along fairly quickly, as it is almost time, for the gathering." Roswaal says.

Roswaal looks to Birsingr "Birsingr as an outsider what is your opinion?"

"If you ask me my Lord, this is stupid, you need might to lead your people." Birsingr inputs.

"So, your lands where ruled by those who were mighty, Birsingr." Roswaal asks, which Birsingr nods.

"So, is your Kingdom ruled by tyranny? " Emilia asks sad.

"Lady Emilia, no disrespect, but this world does not revolve around being nice, sometimes you need to be cruel to make things right." Birsingr says coldly.

Emilia looks away sad, "But still, not to care for others is quite sad."

"Let me ask you this, if a ruler doesn't show his might, then the other kingdoms will think he is weak, and is easy to step on, so one must be strong to keep his people safe." He explains.

Emilia nods understanding, why he has a cold outlook on this world.

"Thank you Birsingr for your opinion" Roswaal thanks Birsingr which he nods his head, "know we should eat before the food cold gets gold.

* * *

After the three of them finish eating, Rem and Ram and Birsingr, clean up the table, Birsingr taking the bulk of the dishes, back to the kitchen, leaving Emilia, Roswaal, and Beatrice alone in the dining room.

Roswaal looks to Emilia, "My what an interesting perspective that was, Birsingr's homeland is quite interesting , if the leaders are chosen by who is mightiest, I would dread if they become Emperor."

"What a stupid, idea that is a leader chosen by might alone, he probably be a bone head, if that's the case, then it deserves to be destroyed, I suppose." Beatrice says ignorantly

"Don't say that!" Emilia shouts as she looks at Beatrice angrily "He lost his home, and everyone he cared about, he has no place to call home, so it is understandable why is so cold, to him, fighting is all he knows, so we shouldn't be so cruel to him."

Beatrice looks to the side, not caring, because it is their fault that they were destroyed.

Suddenly Puck appears half asleep, "What's going on, yawn, I could hear shouting, about Birsingr's homeland."

"Well talks about it later." Emilia tells the spirit.

"We where talking about how, Birsingr's homeland is filled with nothing but idiots." Beatrice tells her fellow spirit.

While this is going on Roswaal is currently sitting quietly assessing the whole discussion of Birsingr's past " _Who are you really Birsingr, the more I try to understand you, the more questions I have, well I'll just have to dig deeper to find out more."_ Roswaal smirks before stands up, "Excuse me, I must return to my study, to finish some research, so tata ladies." But before he leaves he whispers something into Beatrice's ears.

Emilia gets up "Excuse me, I must return back to my studies." Emilia walks away from Beatrice.

Beatrice know alone sits for a moment, before huffing and returns to the library with Puck in hand.

* * *

After the three of them where done cleaning the dishes, Birsingr and the twins went outside to do the gardening.

Ram looks to Birsingr "Mr. Ash please stand back and watch, while me and Rem and do the gardening, as you are not ready."

Birsingr rolls his eyes but does what he is told and stands back seeing the twins trimming the hedges and trees for about 30 minutes.

As he is standing, a lingering thought enters his mind " _Those two are really underestimating my skills, but I don't cut plants, so I'll have to agree to their terms for now."_

Birsingr continues to watch the maids do their work while the twins continue to tell him what to do and not to do.

Birsingr starting to get fed up of the maids telling him to sit there he decides to show them what skills he can do so he walks over to Rem. "I would like to have a go now please, as I am more than capable of cutting these plants."

Ram walks next to her sister "Rem, Mr. Ash is not ready to trim the hedges, he's to clumsily." She makes fun of Birsingr.

The Unkindled's eye twitches out of annoyance " _I'm starting to regret working here if the twins give me so much shit with everything I do."_ He shouts mentally.

Rem nods "Of course sister he broke a vase on his first day." She agrees

"Technically the broom struck the vase not me." He defends himself.

"Very well, you can prove it by trimming the tree." Ram offers him the sheers.

Birsingr snatches it from her hands and makes his way to the one of the hedges once in front of the hedge he starts clipping the tree.

As Birsingr is clipping the tree the twins decided to talk.

"It would seem, that Mr. Ash got the karnago powder, because he doesn't smell like ash." Ram says.

"Yes sister, but Birsingr smells weird without the ashy smell he almost smells like a…" Rem could finish as aloud noise stops her.

They hear a loud crash behind them they turn to see the tree that Birsingr was trimming on the ground, they realised that the tumbled was a whole tree down with just sheers."

Ram looks at Birsingr with annoyance "Mr. Ash you are a horrible gardener." She insults-.

Rem has a look of irritation "Birsingr, you have very poor skills, you should never garden again." Rem recommends.

Birsingr takes a deep breath, he is good at using diverse type of weapons and not used to making art.

Birsingr walks back to the twins "Again accident" he says sarcastically, after that he walks off creating distance away from the twins.

"We need to report his strength to Lord Roswaal" Ram tells her sister, to which Rem nods her head, not saying anything.

* * *

After that for the last task of the day. Birsingr is now in the bathing-room his jacket is off leaving his waistcoat and his white shirt and bowtie his trousers rolled up above his knees.

Birsingr is on his knees with an irritated look on his face while scrubbing the floor, " _I can't believe they left me alone, scrubbing the whole bathing-room all by myself, just because I cut down the tree."_ he smirks " _heh, worth it."_

Has he been scrubbing the floors he hears the door opening he stops scrubbing and looks to see Emilia walking into the bathing-room with her shoes off.

Birsingr stops scrubbing and puts the brush in the bucket of water and gets up seeing what Emilia wants.

"Do you require the bathing-room if so give me 5 minutes and I should be done by then." The Ashen One explains.

Emilia shakes her head "I just came in to check up on you and tell you that you are free tonight as Rem and Ram can handle dinner preparations."

The Unkindled looks at Emilia with curiosity "Why did the maids give me the evening off especially on my first day?"

"Well Ram said 'Mr. Ash destroyed a vase and cut a tree in half I cannot risk him destroying the silverware, so he can have the night off'" Emilia repeats what Ram told her.

He could feel his eye twitch out of annoyance again. "Very well thank you or letting me know Emilia I will be done and head back to my room."

Emilia smiles and walks off leaving the Slayer of Lords alone in the bathing-room.

* * *

He is making his way back to his room after he finishes his duties.

Once in his room he sits on his bed and breaths a sigh of relief "Those maids have been driving me up the wall all day."

Suddenly an idea pops into his head "How about I go out and train take my stress out on something like on some poor trees or some of those Mabeast I fought before."

The Ashen One gets up and looks outside the window to see the sun going down. He decides to wait till it gets darker so that way when he leaves most of the house hold should be asleep by then and since he doesn't need sleep it is the perfect opportunity to slip out.

He takes a chair from the desk and places it in front of the window, he sits down and waits.

* * *

Once the moon appears in the sky, Birsingr knows it time to go.

He gets up from the chair but before he goes to the door takes out the Crystal Sage's staff and casts the spell Spook to muffle his foot noises.

He opens the door and peaks through it checking left and right to see if the coast is clear, once he determines that it is clear he exits the room and quietly closes the door.

Walking in the mansion at night feels like walking through Lothric Castle heck Birsingr expects some knights to come around the corner and try and take his head off but it's highly unlikely that clown has any killer knight armour that comes alive.

He finally reaches the mansion's entrance door he opens it and walks out.

* * *

After he left the mansion two particular maids entered his room with pieces of black armour with a hood and cloak, and once they entered Birsingr's room it is empty.

"Sister, it would seem our Butler has left the mansion." Rem tells Ram.

"Yes, we should go find him and make sure he is not up to no good."

Rem and Ram places the armour parts on the bed and quickly leave the room and try and find the clumsy butler.

* * *

Birsingr is trudging in the forest keeping his guard up as those accursed beats could jump out anytime and try and rip his head off, but it is more likely that he would cut them in half before they can reach him.

"Now where would I go to train?" Birsingr looks around for a good spot.

As he looks around he then hears running water thinking it might make a good spot.

He makes his way to the location of the sound and when he arrives he is satisfied on how it looks.

The area is a large opening with the back of a mountain where the source of the river begins trees surrounding the area, pebbles lay the ground and rocks at the entrance of the river.

Birsingr walks to the centre of the field and starts swinging so that he can get a feel of the sword.

He hops back, before running forward and slamming the sword into the ground leaving an imprint of the slice, so he could feel the strength of the impact.

He then does vertical slash and cuts the air.

And finally, he readies the sword to his side pointing it diagonally, he pauses for a second before crouching down and leaping forward doing a cartwheel spin and slamming the sword into the earth while crouching.

He gets up and prepares to do it again, but he can feel six individual souls all of them quite small.

"Come on out I know you're there."

Suddenly six children come out from behind the bushes.

The first one is young boy with brown hair which is combed backwards, he is wearing a black shirt with a sleeveless jacket with fur lining on the sleeve and bottom of the jacket.

The second one is also a boy with short brown hair and snot coming out of his nose, he is wearing only brown trousers and a red scarf.

The third one is another boy, but he was a bit larger then the other two he has a shaved head and is wearing a green shirt and a green sleeveless jack with frills coming off the sleeve and bottom of the jacket

The fourth one is a girl with orange median length hair and a red a ribbon tied to her hair, she is wearing a white blouse with a yellow jacket tied with a red bow.

The fifth one has spikey hair that is pointing upwards, wearing a red shirt with a sleeveless jacket but unlike the first the fur lining is on the centre side of the jacket.

And the final one is another girl with almond colour hair in the style of a pig tail and she is wearing a blue shirt with a pink jacket.

Birsingr looks at the children and wonders what they are doing out here specifically all the way out here.

"Who and why are you doing here?" Birsingr asks.

The boy with the comb back steps forward "I'm Cain."

The large one steps forward "I'm Mild"

The boy with the spikey hair takes a step forward "I'm Dine"

The girl with the red bow steps forward nervously "I… I'm Petra."

The pig tail girl steps forward "I'm Meina."

The boy with the short hair walks out "I'm Lucas."

"And why are you here?" he asks.

"We heard loud noises coming from the forest and we were curious on what was making that noise" Dine answers the question.

Birsingr facepalms "I should have checked the area more thoroughly."

"You know Mister, those moves where awesome the way you jumped was cool and slamming it in the ground was impressive." Lucas complements

Birsingr starts to ignore them and continue with his training, but the kids would not leave him alone as they start to swarm him.

Birsingr continues to slice the air.

Lucas suddenly had an idea he took the stick he had and decides to throw it at the Ashen One. With all his might he chucks it at Birsingr.

Birsingr could feel something coming towards him, with reflex that the kids couldn't see he slices the stick in half with his abyss sword, which was a big mistake.

All the kids look in awe at the speed in which Birsingr use to slice something so easily.

Birsingr has a look of dread on his face "Oh no." he mumbles

"Hey Mister, could you train me" Dine requests.

"Yeah train me to, so I can be as strong as you" Cain also request.

"Please Lord Gwyn end my suffering." Birsingr prays to the gods.

* * *

Far from the spot where Birsingr is, Rem and Ram are studying at just what happen.

If they had any more reason to suspect Birsingr then the way he uses that sword, and the skills he had where more than enough to put them on edge because if he decides to turn against them, they might have a tough time fighting him if the time comes.

They quickly turn around and make their way back to the mansion to inform Roswaal of the new development on their inexperienced butler.

* * *

On the other side of the forest multiple men in hoods are also spying on Birsingr.

Once they had what they where looking for, they sink into the earth to report back to their superior.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this chapter, please review and hope to see you again.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: One hell of a village errand

Here is chapter 8 after a long wait so enjoy a more comedic and relaxing chapter.

* * *

Birsingr finally finished his training after the kids kept pestering him with questions, but once they realised how late it was, they had to go home or else their parents will catch them breaking curfew.

Birsingr is fortunate that they left because if they didn't, he might be having kids following him all the way back to the mansion " _By Nito those kids sure can annoy a person to death."_

He places his sword on his back, once he made sure the sword is secure, he tracks back to the mansion.

The sun is starting to rise when he left the forest, so he had to pick up the pace otherwise the maids will realise he left the mansion.

The knight looks through the gate to see if anyone is up and about. Thankfully no one is around but to be safe Birsingr opens his box and takes out a small ring, which is the obscuring ring which hide the wearer from the naked eye if the person is far away enough .

He puts it on his right index finger and walks through the gate and makes his way back to the door.

He stops when he senses someone walking the same direction as him, he needs to keep his distance to keep the rings effect he looks around to find cover and luckily, he sees a bush a few feet back, so he quickly dives into it.

Realising that the sword on his back will make him stick out like sore thumb so he places the sword back into his bottomless box to hide better.

He peeks out of the bush to see if anyone is around, and he spots Ram with what looks like firewood in hand.

Birsingr leans forward a little to get a better look but doing so he snaps a twig under his boot.

This causes Ram to look at the direction where Birsingr is which made him curse " _Fuck!_ " he swears mentally

Before Ram could investigate the noise, her sister calls her "Sister, I need assistance with making breakfast."

Ram looks at the spot for a second then she goes and assists Rem with the task she is doing.

The usurper breathes a sigh of relief as he manages to avoid being discovered, not wanting to test his luck a second time he quickly gets out of the bush and enters the mansion and opens the door slightly of the main entrance to see if anyone is around.

Once he thinks it is safe for him to move up, he opens the door quietly as possible and walks slowly, when he enters, he closes the doors quietly, he then walks quietly to his room.

He stops when he hears voices he hides behind a corner, when the voices are gone, he makes his to his room again quietly.

* * *

The Unkindled One manages to get back to his room without anyone noticing him, he has a sigh of relief for once.

He looks down and realises that with that little stunt he did it made his butler uniform covered in leaves, the Ashen starts dusting the debris off his clothes, so that he does not have to be question on how he messed up his uniform.

As he was doing that he looks to his bed and sees his armour no longer covered in blood and polish like a diamond

Birsingr takes his armour off the bed and puts it back into his bottomless box.

He hears a knock on his door he puts the box on his belt and goes to the door.

The Ashen One opens the door with only his head visible, to see Rem with what look like surprise on her face.

"Yes Rem, how can I help?" Birsingr asks.

Rem quickly shakes off the surprise "We are going down to Alam Village to do errands, so dress appropriately and meet us in front of the door."

"Of course, I will be down in a few minutes." Birsingr closes the door.

He looks at his uniform to see how dirty it is from his little stunt then he glances at the box hanging from his belt " _I can't wear this in front of the maids they will be asking question on how I got it dirty, well time for option B." he smirks_

* * *

Down stairs the maids are waiting for Birsingr, as they wait, they are discussing something important.

"Rem did you see the skill he has with that sword?" Ram asks her sister.

Rem nods "Yes sister, he was swinging the sword as if it nothing."

The twins suddenly hear what sounds like metal hitting wood they look up to see Birsingr in the armour he wore when he first came here, along with his shield and twin swords and a small talisman hanging on his side and his helmet under his arm.

"Why are you wearing that thing, and why do you have your weapons?" The pink hair maid asks not happy.

"I would prefer to wear something more protective as well as preparing for anything that might attack us."

The twins didn't appreciate Birsingr being armed to the teeth, but it would take to long for him to change into his uniform.

So, Ram takes a deep breath and just deals with it "Very Well, let us go before it gets late."

The twins start walking but Rem takes a quick glance to Birsingr which he keeps noticing and it is starting to make him curious, so he finishes going down the stairs and makes his way out.

As they are walking Birsingr decides to ask something "Rem why do you keep glancing at me? If I have something on my face you can tell me?"

Rem has a look of surprise on her face and looks to Ram, she is about to say something, but Ram interrupted her.

"It's your hair, Rem doesn't like how messy it is" Ram answers for Rem.

Birsingr touches his hair wondering what's wrong with it considering he was trapped in a tomb for over a thousand years it hasn't change since he woke up in the cemetery of ash.

"If you like Birsingr Rem could cut it for you?" Ram offers.

Ram looks at Rem with a glare "Won't you Rem." she says with a bit of anger.

Rem looks to the side out of fear "Yes sister."

Birsingr notices the tension and tries to break it, "It's okay I'm fine with my hair being as it is." He turns down the offer.

"By the way are we going by carriage or we are walking?" He asks.

"We will be walking as it is not far from the mansion." Ram answers his question.

"Really, I didn't see the village when I left here; I did go past another one but, that was further from the mansion."

The maid's eyes widen because they did hear about a village getting raided by bandits and that they were saved by a knight using some sort of fire magic burning them to ash.

Birsingr notices the shock look on the twins faces "What?"

The maids look forward not wanting to get attention from Birsingr, so they continue to walk to the village.

"What? Did I say something wrong?" he asks as he chases the twins.

* * *

When they arrived at Alam Village the first thing Birsingr notices is how lively it is as people go and tend to the fields and children running around having no care in the world.

The houses are built from a strong looking wood and the roof are tile base, so it has a solid foundation over all it is a standard village to live in "Hm, if only peace can last forever." He remarks sadly.

"Stop idling around Birsingr and follow us " Rem chastises.

Birsingr look one more time then catches up with the twins

As they are walking the villagers start to take notice the arrival of the staff of Roswaal, but what they focus on is Birsingr as they have never seen him before but what put them on edge is he is armed to the teeth.

Birsingr notices an elder man wearing a white long sleeve shirt, with blue overalls with a green neckless, brown trouser, and brown pair of shoes, walking up to the trio.

"Welcome Ladies it is always a pleasure to see you again" he then notices Birsingr behind the maids, "And who is this? Is he your bodyguard? Because he certainly looks like one." He asks curiously.

Birsingr shakes his head "No sir, I am a butler to Lady Emilia and also a trained warrior."

"You look more of a hedge knight then a warrior." The elder man comments.

" _He is quite smart for a village elder but am I really a hedge knight I may wear the armour of a knight but, nevertheless I am no knight because at least a knight has decency to die for what they fight for."_

The elder man raises his hands "Welcome to Alam village, as I am the chief in-service of Roswaal."

"Pleasure to meet you, I am Birsingr Warrior of Sunlight " Birsingr takes the chiefs hand.

The chief notices Birsingr's grip "My word you have a strong grip, you must be quite the swordsman."

"Let's just say that you need a strong grip where I come from." Birsingr lets go of the chief's hand

The chieftain laughs then points something out, "Oh, by the way, it seems like your friends have left you alone Sir Birsingr."

Birsingr looks around however he couldn't see the twins "Well then, if they want to play it that way I won't help them, perhaps exploring will pass the time."

"Ah, if you wish to explore then I would recommend you visit the centre it is a beautiful spot." The chieftain recommends.

Birsingr nods his head, he puts the helmet in his box to keep his hands free.

* * *

As he is walking around the village square to see if what the chief said about it being beautiful is true, but a child like sound ruins the moment.

"Hey Mr Knight, what brings you here?" a voice calls out.

Birsingr stiff up like a plank off wood " _Oh no not them again!"_

"What brings you here Mr. Knight are you patrolling the area?" Lucas asks.

Birsingr doesn't say anything as he is pretending not to hear them.

"Hey Mr. Knight, you still there?" Cain calls out but still no response.

Lucas had an idea he takes the stick he is holding and throws it to Birsingr to repeat what happens last night.

Birsingr could tell there is a stick coming towards him, but unlike last time he does not move allowing the stick to bounce harmlessly of his armour.

The kids disappointed that he didn't do anything, they move to the front to see what is wrong; they see that Birsingr is staring at nothing and not moving, they think he is sleeping standing up with his eyes open.

"Hey Mr. Knight, can you hear me?" Lucas shouts to the annoyed knight.

" _God damn Gwyndolin, what did I do to deserve this? I should just ignore them and maybe they will leave me alone or not."_ He mentally says to himself.

Dine has an idea he walks up to the black knight and pulls on the dirty brown cloak.

Birsingr moves his eyes to the right to see the one called Dine pulling on his cloak, out of instinct he yanks it back to him making Dine fall on his stomach "Don't try that again kid and touching someone else's stuff can lead you into an early grave." He says with an annoyed look to Dine.

Birsingr then flaps his cloak to straighten it and turns around putting his back to the children and walks away.

Using the opportunity that presented itself, the kids starts to whisper to each before smirking with the idea they thought up.

" **Surprise Attack!** " multiple voices call out behind him.

Birsingr quickly turns around to see children raining down upon him "Oh no not again!" he remembers the fight with the Ghru from Farron's Swamp.

 **THUD**

What is happening is pure chaos as the children are hanging on his neck, arms and legs holding him down while laughing.

"Get off me you little brats, I am not a god damn dragon for you to ride upon so for the love Nito get off me!"

As Birsingr is struggling to get them off him while not hurting them, he hears barking lifting his head he sees a small brown dog with a bald patch on its head running towards him with teeth showing, it leaps over the children and lands right on Birsingr's nose teeth imbedded.

" **YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"** Birsingr screams to the heavens as the dog sinks its teeth into his nose.

Birsingr having enough stands up taking the kids with him, "This dog has one hell of a bite, children if you would be so kind, **GET OFF ME THIS INSTANT!** " The kids could feel a sickening feeling coming off Birsingr and they quickly get off him while the dog is hanging from his nose.

Birsingr looks down to his nose where the dog is and grabs the ruff of the dog's neck and tries to pull it off his nose, however the dog has a strong grip on his nose and still growling "Are you kidding me?"

The Ashen One looks to the side and sees the kids giggling at his current predicament; he hears a whistle behind and immediately the dog lets go and runs towards the whistling.

Birsingr turns to see a little girl with long blue hair, with olive green eyes, wearing a simple blue dress, the girl is crouching down allowing the dog to come to her.

Birsingr rubs his nose "That mutt has one hell of a bite."

"Hey Mali, come here and meet the knight that we talked about last night." Lucas calls to Mali with the dog wrap around her arms.

Mali looks nervous and looks away from Birsingr "Sorry sir about my dog he normally doesn't behave like this, I promise it won't happen again."

"I hope not, I'd better not see that dog in my vicinity ever again." The Unkindled warns.

"Thank you so much Sir." She bows.

"Hey Mali, were going now so hurry up." Dine calls out while waving to her to come to them, "What about you sir? Want to join us!"

Birsingr has a look as if they have gone mad "Even if you guys were the last people in existence, I would never join you!"

They giggle and run off with Mali following them towards the forest.

Birsingr immediately grabs his box and pulls out his helmet to put it on to make sure that incident doesn't repeat itself.

The Ashen One looks to the sky and sees the sun setting to the west.

He makes his way back to where he last saw the twins, using the mental map he created to guide him back.

When he arrives back, he sees Rem and Ram with small bags of food and 4 large barrels behind them and rope on top of the barrels.

"Their you are Mr. Ash are you done being lazy?" Ram asks while insulting him.

"Yes, Birsingr are you done being lazy?" Rem asks while adding on the insult to him.

Birsingr sighs "I wasn't being lazy, I was just exploring while you two left me alone."

"Then basically you have done nothing at all." Ram bluntly responds.

"Alright, alright lets just cut the chat, just tell me what to do so we can get out of here." The Ashen One asks annoyed.

"You can take those barrels and carry them back to the mansion." Rem tells him.

Birsingr looks at the barrels then back to the girls then to the barrels once more, "Where is the cart?" he asks.

"There is no cart you have to carry them with the ropes." Ram tells him.

"You have to be kidding me." He makes sure they are joking.

"No" the twins say at the same time.

* * *

Birsingr is walking back to his room while grumbling "Damn those maids to the abyss making me carry the heavy stuff while they get the light weight bags, and they didn't bother telling me it was full of fish, now my armour smells like I bathed in Farron Swamp, and to rub more salt to the wound when we got back, they picked up the barrels like they were nothing!" When he is in front of his room, he opens the door enters it and slams the door shut hard enough to displace the frames on the wall.

He decides to switch out his armour to another one of his sets, his body starts to glow a bright light and changes to his new set.

The armour is a black-dyed leather vest worn over chainmail, with black-dyed leather tied around the arms, with only the left fitted with a gauntlet on his legs it has iron kneecaps, and a red cape with black webbing on it (Abyss Watcher Armour Set)

"Much better, it's lighter than my usual armour but it will have to do"

He checks outside to see if it is dark enough for him to sneak out of the mansion and it seems almost here.

He goes to his door and opens it and instead of an empty hallway it is Ram with a few stacks of books in hand. " _Fuck"_ he curses mentally

"Ram what a surprise to see you this late, especially at my room of all things." He says annoyed.

Ram notices his new and question where got it, as he did not have any luggage when he first arrived at the mansion.

"Yes Mr. Ash, I'm here to start your lessons on reading tonight, or are you planning something else?" Ram questions.

"Y-yes, I am going to the village as they need help with their Mabeast problem." Birsingr tries to lie.

"That won't be necessary, as the barrier is still up." The pink haired maid explains.

"You mean there was a barrier… I mean yes the barrier of course, the one Roswaal mentioned when I last saw him." Birsingr chuckles nervously.

Ram stares at him before ignoring his weird response "Now if you don't mind, we have studies to do."

Birsingr sits down in front of his desk as Ram puts down several books in a language the ashen one couldn't understand and ink well and quill in front of him as well as a blank notebook.

"We will first start with simple words and letters, so try to write your name." Ram instructs.

Birsingr gets the quill and dunks it into the ink and starts writing his name down on the blank book.

Ram looks at the " ** _scribbling"_** on his paper.

"What are you doing?" The pink haired maid asks.

"I'm writing my name." The Unkindled responds.

"What you are writing is scribbling." She scolds.

She takes the quill from Birsingr and writes his name down in her language, Now the opposite happens he sees just scribbling on the paper "Uh…is that supposed to be my name?"

"It is Mr. Ash, that's how it is spelt." She explains.

"This is going to be a long night." Birsingr complains.

"Yes, it is." Ram bluntly replies

" _Well there goes my training_." He sits back and listens to Ram explain.

* * *

Hope you enjoy the chapter and if you have some constructive criticism please leave them and may the flames guide your way.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Cruel Day

New chapter is up also before I forget please check the rewrites of chapter 2 & 3

* * *

We see Birsingr walking down the halls with a shovel, broom, bucket, and thick leather gloves; he just been ordered to clean the stables by Ram and he is not happy " _Cleaning the stables, because the original stable master is sick, so shove it on me because why not."_ He grumbles.

As Birsingr is walking he sees Roswaal going the opposite direction he is heading, The Unkindled sighs as familiar clown walks by.

"Ah, Birsingr what a fine day to see you again." The Clown says cheerfully.

"It was a fine day before I saw you Roswaal." The butler says annoyingly.

"So cruel as usual, would it hurt you to smile just a little." Roswaal says dramatically.

Roswaal then puts two fingers on Birsingr's mouth one on each end and pushes upwards to try make Birsingr forcefully smile. "Now isn't that better."

Birsingr may look like he is smiling but his right eye twitching shows that he is not happy, so Birsingr shoves his fingers away "Do that again and you'll lose those fingers." Birsingr continues to make his way to the stables now in a bitter mood.

Roswaal smiles as Birsingr walks away.

"It's the perfect opportunity to learn more about our new butler, wouldn't you two agree." He asks the maids behind him.

"Yes, Lord Roswaal." They both bow and walk towards Birsingr's room to search it.

* * *

Birsingr finally makes it to the stables to see the stables in a mess, food bowls empty, water dirty, and poop in the ground.

Birsingr sighs and grumbles "This is going to take a while."

The Ashen One preceded to clean the stables, fill the food bowls and change the water.

He grabs the broom and dunks it into the bucket of water and starts scrubbing the floor, after half an hour of scrubbing he manages to clean the entire stable leaving not trace of shit anywhere.

"Why did I have to chose to be a butler when I could be something else, I'm a fighter not a cleaner this is beneath me." He complains.

"Don't be like that Birsingr, after all you chose to be a butler." A voice says behind him.

Birsingr instinctively swats behind him, but Puck floats away before the attack could hit him.

"Careful there Birsingr, we wouldn't want to have another fight, would we?" Puck cheekily asks.

"Last time I checked you are useless when I activate my spell." The Ashen One retorts back to Puck.

Puck puffs up and crosses his arm and turns around "Maybe you are useless against magic casters, so you have use it to make them useless."

"I can deal with casters just fine, I just enjoy it when it shows how weak they are without magic." The Unkindled says sadistically with a chilling smile.

"Jeez, that's cold like really cold Birsingr." Pucks looks at Birsingr disturbingly.

"Well like I said a couple of nights ago, if you are weak you die." He says blatantly.

"Not many people say those things anymore Birsingr, what made you who you are Birsingr?" Puck asks curiously.

"Does it matter? I'm who I am, and nothing will change that." Birsingr said cruelly

"You don't know that, maybe something will change you." The cat says with confidence.

Birsingr laughs "Yes and maybe I'll kiss Rem in the future." He says sarcastically.

"Now excuse me I'm going on a break; this chat has given me a headache." He walks away.

* * *

Birsingr has his hands in his trouser pockets just wondering around outside the mansion.

Just wondering about not caring where he ends up " _Me changing? I'm who I am, what ever past I had before waking up in the cemetery of ash is long gone, a pile of ash of a forgotten age."_

As he is walking, he sees Emilia training with her magic, as small blue orbs hovering around her "That is an interesting looking magic, almost looks like the Soul Mass sorceries or the Crystal Soul Mass." Out of curiosity he walks over to Emilia.

The Ashen One arrives at the arbour and on closer inspection Emilia has her eyes closed, ignoring that he looks at the orbs a little bit closer to see if they are anything like the Soul Mass.

"These are Spirits Birsingr if you are curious." Emilia responds while keeping her eyes closed.

Birsingr steps back to give her some space "I didn't think you wear awake Emilia, I thought these spirits where putting you to sleep."

Emilia shakes her head "No just listening to the spirits talk."

"They talk? I didn't hear any words coming out of them." He questions.

"You have to be a spirit user to understand lesser-spirits, even so it takes time and training to speak to them." She explains.

Birsingr raises his eyebrows not understanding a single thing she sprouted form her mouth "Well don't let me keep you." He turns and walks away.

Emilia stretches her hand out to stop Birsingr "Wait Birsingr you don't have to go, it would be nice if you could stay for a while and talk"

The Ashen One stops and thinks about " _I really don't have anything to do , and those two work hounds seem not care what I'm doing right now"_ he turns his head and looks back at Emilia " _I guess it wouldn't hurt to have a civil conversation once in a while._ "

He walks back to the arbour and takes a seat next to Emilia.

"Alright Emilia what is it that you want to talk about?" Birsingr asks

Emilia puts her finger on her chin to think of a question "How about you tell me about your childhood?" Emilia asks

Birsingr must think because he can't remember what he was like as a child, so he quickly improvises "My childhood was difficult, a constant struggle, I was born a bastard, my mother was already married and she was cheating with a noble, my father was furious with her which caused him to drink heavily and hated me since I was born, considering the noble won't take my mother and me… In fact, when he gets really drunk, he would beat me up."

Emilia puts her hand over her mouth with pure shock, how could a father do something so cruel to an innocent child "Would you like to stop Birsingr? I don't want to bring out those painful memories."

Birsingr shakes his head "What happened is done, there is nothing we can do to change the past, all we can do is just keep going forward."

Emilia nods and pushes a little further into the story "What about your mother?"

"M-my…Mother she was just as bad if not worse then my father, she would not look at me cursing me every day and rarely fed me, sometimes I would go a whole week without food."

Emilia has a greater look of shock as Birsingr continues to tell his mother's tale "Did no one try to help you?"

Birsingr looks down in fake sadness, " _She is taking this way to seriously."_ He looks back up to face Emilia "No, because no one really cared."

The half elf is showing empathy "I'm so sorry that had to happen to you, no one should suffer like what you had to endure."

Birsingr waves it off "No need to apologises, it happened so you don't have to cry over spilt milk."

Now Emilia is curious about another thing "How did you escape your parents?"

Birsingr was about to say something but a static vision of two dead bodies on a bed covered in blood and a child covered in the same crimson liquid.

"Birsingr?" Emilia calls out making him get out of the vision.

He rubs his head to relax the throbbing sensation in his brain "Oh sorry just thinking of something, I'm sorry but I don't feel to well so I'm going back to my room to rest, so tell the **Maids** I'm unavailable for a while" Birsingr bows to Emilia and walks back to his room while rubbing his head in pain.

Emilia looks at Birsingr with determination on her face "I will become Empress and make sure other people don't share the same fate as you Birsingr, I promise you." She whispers softly.

* * *

Inside Birsingr room Rem and Ram are search top and bottom for any sort of information that can help tell who Birsingr actually is, one problem is that he doesn't have any personal items.

"Rem have you found anything?" The pink haired maid asks while pulling out one of the drawers in the room and closes it.

"No sister it's empty, no trace of any belongings."

Ram scowls as she does not like to fail Roswaal, "We should keep looking there must be something here that will tell us."

As she said that she could hear echoes of footsteps, they look at each other wondering who footsteps those are as Emilia isn't that heavy and Roswaal is in his study, that leaves only one person which is Birsingr.

"Why is he out so early? He should still be in the shed." Rem panicky whispers to her sister.

"I don't know, but if he finds us here, he will be questioning us on what we are doing here." Ram calmly replies to her sister.

As the footsteps are getting closer the twins try and think of a plan on getting out.

Ram suddenly has a quick plan "Quickly we should jump out of the window."

Rem nods and they both run to the window and Rem opens it before jumping out it.

They narrowly escaped as the door opens, revealing a tired Birsingr, "My head is killing me, I feel like one of the Hollow Slave stabbed me in the head again."

The Ashen One notices that his room is oddly cleaner than usual, and that his window is wide open, which is weird because he doesn't remember opening the window this morning, but frankly he doesn't care because it is not important.

Birsingr looks at the bed then at the door to decide whether he should tell the maids first, "I have a excuse to not work and I'm going to take as much rest as I can."

He lays on his bed, staring at the ceiling waiting for darkness to fall and the headache to go.

* * *

Birsingr was able to slip out of the house successfully and was able to get to training area, where currently he is preparing to cut down a tree in one slash, to keep his butler uniform clean he swapped it for the Abyss Watcher Set (without the helmet) and placed his Butler uniform into the bottomless box.

 **SLASH**

The tree comes crashing down hitting the ground with a loud thud lifting dirt form the ground.

"I think that's good enough tonight." Birsingr looks around the area seeing all the tree almost gone, "Might have gone a bit overboard with my training tonight, and I guess cutting down trees is a good headache treatment." He hoists the Wolf Knight Great Sword over his shoulder.

Birsingr looks up at the sky and notices the moon starting to fade a little " _I should head back dawn is approaching."_ He holsters the sword underneath the capes for safe keeping before making his way back to the mansion.

On his way through the forest he could feel multiple presences surround him, in response he draws the great sword and prepares for anything.

Suddenly multiple figures in unique looking clothes surround him in a circle, their faces obscured by black hoods with a red outline.

"So how are going to do this? you gang up on me or fight me one on one either one is fine with me." Birsingr challenges.

They did nothing just standing there looking at him not saying anything, which is very weird because they just usually charge at him.

One of the figures walks out slowly, and Birsingr tenses up but the figure kneels in front of Birsingr.

Birsingr tilts his head out of confusion "Do you want me to split your head open or something?"

The other hood people bow down to him as well.

"Ok… is this some sort of joke?" The Ashen One questions

The figure reaches into his cloak and pulls out a small black book and offers it to him.

Birsingr looks around to see if someone is about to back stab him, when he sees no one make a move he looks down at the book and hesitates until he takes the book. "Do you want me to sign this?"

The figures get back up and bow one last time before running into the darkness leaving a confused Ashen One.

Birsingr looks at the book perplexed, so he opens it to see an interesting mix of this age written language and his own language to make something unique.

"To accept her … one must … in …, for the love of Gwyn this book is nothing but a mess who thought it would be a clever idea to combined two different languages like this." He flips to another random page and catches two words _Ashen One_

Before he could read anything else, he feels two more presences, he looks around to try and see them but it is to dark.

"Are you back to give me something else? Because I don't want more bad gifts like this book." Birsingr hears metal hitting each other behind him, realising what it is he grabs the great sword from his back and blocks it before hit its him.

The weapon that struck him is a larges spiked ball with chains attached, the force of the impact made him slide a little bit back leaving a trail of dirt.

Birsingr quickly stops his slide and deflects it to the side allowing him to grab the chains.

The person on the other end of the chain tries to pull the weapon back but couldn't leaving them on a tug of war.

"My, aren't you a strong one." Birsingr pulls a little bit harder, "Now let's see who yo-" he is unable to finish as a sharp force impacts him pushing him forward a little " _What the hell hit my back?"_ he looks behind him to see where the magic caster is "Another? And it seems like this one can cast magic."

"let's see them handle this magic." he pins the sword on the ground and lifts his hand up forming golden sparks the until it stretches up forming a spear.

He throws the spear at the tree where he thinks the magic user is on, and before it could hit the tree a figure jumps off, when the lightning collides with the tree the top half exploded splinters flying everywhere.

The Ashen One now focuses on the person who he is doing a tug of war with, "Now we can do things the easy way or the hard way." As he pulls the chains a bit harder resulting the handle flying towards him.

He looks at the weapon wondering where the wielder is, suddenly one if his instincts told him to dodge, so he grabs the sword and rolls to the left narrowly avoiding multiple projectile.

"Ice? Ok Puck Ha ha very funny if it wasn't you, I would have killed you by now, so let's end this joke and go back to the mansion and we can forget all about this." Birsingr offers.

Birsingr feels another force impact his back again but this time he felt pain, "Ok ow that wasn't nice, but I might have deserved that after flicking you." As he touches his back and seeing blood, "Alright either you are trying to kill me, or this is some sort of punishment and well I'm not too amused about this." His voice getting angrier.

The Ashen One listens if anyone is going to speak up, but no one says a word "Alright have it your way." Birsingr ignites his pyromancy hand and plunges it into the ground creating huge pillars of fire which causes the trees to catch on fire and spreading very quickly.

The area is now an inferno " _The only people I know who can cast this type of ice magic are Puck or Emilia, and whatever is hitting my back I wasn't to focus on it._ " Pondering in his head who attacked him.

He could feel a sudden drop in temperature and stronger winds blowing and the fire around the trees are becoming smaller and smaller as well as ice forming on them.

"Wind and ice magic? Either Puck and Emilia didn't tell me they could use wind magic or that's not them." He says a little tense.

When all the fire is dispersed with the combined might of ice and wind, two shadowy figures drop down, one of them with the morning star in hand.

"I never thought you two are fighters, but I guess I know now Rem and Ram." He says to the maids, as the moon shines it lifts the darkness around them to revealing the twins with a blank look on their faces.

The Ashen One claps his hand out of interest because of this new development "You girls almost had me fooled thinking it was Puck or Emilia, but one problem is that those two don't know wind magic."

"We weren't trying to fool you, we decided to follow you to see what you're up to and learn your secrets, which Lord Roswaal ordered." Ram says an emotionless voice.

Birsingr lets out a deep breath "I knew there was something behind all that make up, and it almost fooled me." Birsingr readies his sword and equips the helmet of the abyss watcher "Before we all fight was it the clown or you two who wanted me executed?"

Rem looks at her sister to clarify if its alright to tell Birsingr which Ram nods signalling it is fine.

"It was Lord Roswaal who ordered your execution if you were collaborating with the Witch Cult." Rem responds as she lifts the morning star spinning it.

The Ashen One tilts his head confused "Witch Cult? Do you mean those people with the hoods?"

Ram nods "Yes, now we know you work with them considering they gave you their Gospel and you accepted it with ease." She says more aggressively.

" _There is no reasoning with them this time, I need to deal with them here and now."_ Birsingr pulls his blade back for the incoming battle.

As he did that the maids immediately charge at him.

The two maids split up forcing Birsingr to focus one of the maids at a time.

"This is going to be an interesting battle." As he said that he charges towards Rem.

* * *

Rem sees him rushing towards her, so she swings the Morning Star at Birsingr, he quickly retaliates by using his sword act like a shield blocking her attack while still charging at her.

Ram notices her sister is in danger, so she casts wind magic to assist her sister, not falling for the same trick thrice he shoves the ball of his sword to dodge the wind magic coming towards The Ashen one but misses hitting some of the burnt down tress cleaving them cleanly in half.

" _Let's see how they deal with this."_ Birsingr reaches behind him to grab some knives and throws a few at Rem, the blue haired maid seeing this she spins the Morning Star to create a make shift shield breaking all the daggers.

He looks to Ram and repeats the same action and throws a few knives at the pink haired maid, what Ram did is she uses her wind magic to blow away the daggers making them hit the tree branches around her.

" _It would seem that Rem's reflexes are faster then her sisters."_ He moves his eyes side to side to keep them in sight " _It would be best to deal with Rem first, she will be the troublesome of the two."_

Birsingr charges to Rem again but this time with a surprise this time, Rem spins the Morning Star and Ram unleashes a wind in the shape of a sickle towards him, the blue haired maid gives the weapon a wide swing to try and decapitate his head.

The Ashen One kneels with some momentum making him slide and swings the sword like a top slicing the ball in half and cancelling the magic attack by swiping it away with the sword.

Rem couldn't believe what she has just seen "He destroyed my weapon with ease, who is he?"

"Did you forget? I'm Birsingr the butler you hired and I'm one hell of a butler" Birsingr says sadistically.

Rem looks to her sister and nods who in turn nods back making sure they know what to do.

Ram charges another wind attack and launches it to Birsingr, which he casually swipes away "Come now Ram you think the same trick will work on me, if so, you must be truly an idiot considering you make eye movement when you are looking at each other pretty obvious I might say." As he said he could feel someone grabbing on his neck squeezing it tightly.

"You forget we are Lord Roswaal's protectors." Ram says.

"You should have given up from the beginning." Rem says.

As Rem is squeezing Birsingr's neck they could see he is not reacting to Rem's chokehold on him "Are you done back there, my back could use the same treatment." He says nonchalantly.

Before Rem could react, he grabs her by the hair and slams her into the ground making a small crater and making her cough off blood.

"Rem!" Ram shouts to her sister while launching multiple wind magic angrily at him, which he swings the sword negating each wind magic.

"This is getting old very quickly, so I should end this right now. The Unkindled grabs Rem by the neck and throws her against a burnt tree.

The Ashen One puts his sword on his back and grabs two knives and rushed to Rem, when is close he uses the knives to pin her to the tree by her hands she screams in agony, "Now you stay there while I deal with your annoying sister."

He moves back from Rem draws his sword and makes his way back to Ram.

Rem shouts as he is walking away "Sister use all of your magic attacks on him while he is distracted!"

Birsingr can feel the speed of the wind increase behind him, he turns quickly to see a blast of wind heading towards him with little time to dodge he uses his sword once more to block it but the momentum of the wind is too furious for him to hold on as he is being swept away.

Seeing this as a chance to release her sister Ram runs over to still see her sister pinned on the tree "Are you okay Rem?" Ram asks worryingly as she looks at the knives wondering if there is any safe way to pull them out without hurting her sister too much.

Rem nods slowly still feeling the blow caused by Birsingr slamming her to the ground and throwing her against the tree. "Yes sister I'm fine, please get me out so we can deal with Birsingr."

Ram hesitates for a second before grabbing one of the knives struggling as she is pulling them out. Rem is gritting her teeth dealing with the pain eventually the first one comes out so she throws it away and grabs the second.

* * *

The now fired butler shakes his head to focus again "Didn't expect that type of magic coming from that midget." He gets up dusting himself off then looks around trying to figure out where he is.

"Guessing I'm somewhat far away considering the amount of tress I broke down from that little stunt Ram did, guess play time is over." He grabs his bottomless box and light covers him up.

* * *

We see Rem heal her own hands as a gentle blue light covers wounded hands "I should be almost done and then we can find him and kill him." She says angrily.

Ram disagrees "It seems he can overpower the both us, we should return to the mansion and report this to Lord Roswaal." She tries to convince a now angered Rem.

"Or option C I can give you both an early grave." A voice echoes in the distance in front of them.

Recognising the voice, they immediately spring into action facing the direction of the voice, Ram readies her wind magic, Rem raises her as ice is forming into a sphere.

Rem has a furious look "Come on out and face us!" she shouts her voice echoing through the woods.

"Alright don't blame me for what happens next." As they hear stomping sounds.

The Ashen One steps into the moonlight wearing a new armour that neither of them has seen before (The Armour is The Iron Dragonslayer Armour) the weapon is a giant iron axe with yellow lightning on the blade and his shield is a circle as big as him.

Once they spot Birsingr they fire everything they got the ice and wind morphed together spinning like a top, Birsingr raises his shield to tank the combined magic attack of the two.

The ice and wind collide with his shield making him slide a little bit back as the ice is trying to break his shield and the wind is trying to push him back and cut him in half.

The Ashen One holds his ground the force of the attack weakening every moment he takes the attack, with one large grunt he pushes the great shield forward negating the combined attack, the twins have a look of disbelief on their faces, as they see the shield not having a single dent on it.

"Don't be to shock I did say don't blame me for what happens next." The Ashen One says with sadistic joy in his voice.

The twins look to each other and nod both decide to get to higher ground, so they both jump behind them and land on the branches of the burnt trees.

"don't think that you are higher up makes you safe from me, because sadly it WON'T!" He runs towards the tree axe ready to swing.

Rem and Ram fire their magic attacks to try and stop him, but he just shrugs it's off and continues forward, he does a wide swing to the tree slicing the trunk cleanly off causing it to crash violently to the ground making ash fly everywhere.

The twins come crashing to the ground, but they were able to land gracefully with Ram's wind magic.

They look up to try and find Birsingr, but he isn't in front of them anymore the twins see a shadow covering them they look behind them to see him with his axe in both of his hands raised above them lighting forming on the blade.

He slams it down hard enough to scatter the lightning and throw up smoke, but before the blade made its violent contact to the ground the twins were able to dodge in time but are now separated.

The dirt spreads out covering both in the cloud of smoke.

* * *

Ram quickly looks around to find her sister, but the smoke is obscuring her vision, she hears heavy foot steppes in front of her, so she fires one more wind magic towards it however the magic is useless as once again the shield just blocks the magic attack.

That last magic attack is all she can do as she just used up all her mana reserves. She collapses on to her kneels breathing heavily her vision starting to blur, she hears the same heavy footsteps coming but this time it's right in front of her.

"Oh, it seems like your tired Ram, shall I grab your tea or a blanket?" he says mockingly

Ram tries to stand up fails as she collapses again "Your very naïve if you think you have won."

Birsingr chuckles "What make you say that?" he puts his shield on his back and uses his free hand to help raises the axe again "As you can see, I'm not the one to be painting the ground red."

Birsingr sees Ram smirk and wondering why she is so confident, " _Must be one of those people who accept their fate."_

Suddenly he felt something hit his lower regions, he looks down to the area to see a familiar mace in his groin.

He lets go of the axe making it crash to the ground besides him and he grabs his chimes "Right in the sacred chimes." He kneels on the ground in painfully holding his injured manhood "I swear they are the descendants of Patches."

Rem jumps out from the shrub and lands in front of Birsingr.

The Ashen One notices something different about her she has a horn but is glowing "Well this is an interesting development."

Rem screams at The Unkindled like a feral beast.

"Well it would seem that this cat has grown some claws." He gets up from the ground grabbing the axe and removing his shield from his back.

Rem seeing this launches herself towards Birsingr mace up high, seeing this The Unkindled raises his shield at the same time, the mace hits the shield creating sparks from the impact.

The demon maid keeps swinging her mace to try and break his shield, but it proves to be pointless as the shield is not breaking.

Rem pulls the mace back further back with her strength she flings the mace making it strike the shield harder than before causing it to shatter into many pieces.

"Now what are yo…" He couldn't finish as Rem jumps over shield and gives him a devastating kick to Birsingr's head surprising him.

His head is slightly turned to the side as he stumbles feeling the impact to his head, " _I actually felt that one."_

She wasn't done as she starts to punch and kick him her hands and leg start to bleed due to the force, she is causing hitting Birsingr's armour.

Birsingr finally grabs one of her punches and throws her to a tree, Birsingr drops his weapon once again grabs some knives one of them happens to be Elsa's knife, and like before pins Rem to a tree.

He leans in forward a few inches away from the blue haired maid's face "This time no one is coming to save you" He turns his back and makes his way to a still down Ram.

Rem snap out of her madness struggles hopelessly to get free, but the knives are to deep in the tree "Don't you dare touch her!"

He ignores her and makes his way slowly to Ram.

Ram sees him walking deliberately slowly which makes him look menacing, the leg cape blowing gently in the wind.

Once in front of her he looks down his helmet hiding his emotion, she tries to get away, but he grabs her by the neck and lifts her up with ease.

He turns to the pinned maid "Now Rem, I'm going to ask some question and every time you don't answer I'll squeeze your sister's neck until you talk."

Rem thrash even harder "Let her go, let her go, let her go!"

Birsingr ignores her thrashing "Now first question: how long have you been following me?"

Rem doesn't say anything until Birsingr squeezes Ram's neck a little tighter "We've been following you since you sneaked out of the mansion."

Birsingr satisfied moves on to the next "Question 2: what are you? You are definitely not human."

Rem begrudgingly answers "Me and sister are oni."

Birsingr now curious pushes more "Question 3: what is an…" he couldn't finish him as a stream of water blasts him making him release Ram giving her time to run to her sister.

Birsingr rolls on the ground before rebalancing himself and slide on the ground stopping next to his shield and weapons.

"Seems my butler is misbehaving." A familiar annoying voice speaks.

Birsingr grabs his axe and shield to this new comer "You should keep your maids on a tighter leach Roswaal.

At that moment Roswaal steps out of the shadows in his clothes, "I was on my way back from the capital when I heard Rem screaming, so I came to investigate I hoped you would help them, but I saw you hurt my property."

Birsingr points the axe at the maids "They attacked me first for no reason, the only one to blame is them not me."

"That's a lie Lord Roswaal, I saw him with the witch's cult he is working for them!" Ram yells informing her lord.

Roswaal puts on an angry smile "Frankly Birsingr I trust my maids more then you, so now you need to go."

Realising what Roswaal meant Birsingr charges at him ready to crush with his axe but he misses as Roswaal just floats in the air.

Birsingr beckons "Come down you coward and fight me like a man!"

Roswaal doesn't take the bait and simply snaps his fingers, The Ashen One notices the earth starting to shake and a wall of earth rises from the ground surrounding him he tries to escape but it closes leaving a small hole above his head.

Birsingr stares at the opening "What is that clown thinking I could just smash my way out and leaving a weak point like that hole is amateurish." He then realises why Roswaal is going to do.

Roswaal smiles "Farewell my dear ex-butler." He snaps his finger again all Elemental attacks enter the hole of the dome as that was happening a small golden flask is carried away by some of the water.

After what feels like hours Roswaal lowers the dome to reveal Birsingr on his knees and breathing heavily his body smoking from all the elemental attacks he was dealt with "No normal human could survive all those attacks and still breath."

The Ashen One tires to get up his body feels unusually weaker then normal, he reaches to his belt to get his Estus Flask, but it isn't there _"Shit things are not going my way, and how come I got weaker than usual it feels like a dragon has its foot on my chest breathing is almost impossible."_

Birsingr tires to lift the Axe and Shield however when he lifted them, he immediately drops them.

"My it seems you've been cursed Birsingr" Birsingr looks up to see Roswaal standing over them

"Curse what do you mean!?"

"What I mean my dear butler is that your dying."

The Unkindled pauses for a second before laughing like he heard the best joke in the world "So my time has come after thousands of years death comes for me."

Roswaal frowns and points his hand at Birsingr forming a white light at him, The Ashen One continues to smile as the light engulfs him.

* * *

Birsingr opens his eyes looking around to see his room, he touches his desk to make sure he is not dreaming, or this is an illusion to make sure he punches himself in the gut and when he feels the pain it proves he is not seeing things.

"How is this even possible?" he questions.

* * *

As always constructive criticism is always helpful and remember I'm an amateur writer not a professional author, I hope to improve but no promises


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: No longer Unkindled

Hey guys here is the new chapter of Re: Zero Souls just to let you know updates are going to be a lot slower so please be patient

* * *

"How is this even possible?" Birsingr questions as he looks down at his hands "The First Flame is gone I shouldn't be alive but here I stand as if nothing happened."

As he hears footsteps coming, he tries to grab his bottomless box, but it wasn't around his waist, so he looks around his room to try and find his box after a quick search he sees it on the desk, so he quickly rushes over to it and grabs the Repeating Crossbow and aims it at the door.

" _They must be truly foolish to just leave my belongings here_ "

When the door opens instead of seeing the psychopathic maids, he sees Emilia with items in her hands "Birsingr I have your uniform…" she sees a weapon pointing at her "Is it a bad time to deliver this to you?"

The Ashen One lines up the sights in case something happens "Am I now your prisoner?"

Emilia has a look of confusion "Prisoner what do you mean?"

"What I mean is, are you going to lock me up in a dungeon or am I waiting to be executed again by Roswaal." He says aggressively.

Emilia still looking confused "Execute you? Did you have a nightmare Birsingr?"

Still on the defensive he pushes on with his questioning "Don't play dumb with me! Last night Rem and Ram were trying to kill me and here I am alive and well."

"Birsingr you must be exhausted, so let us help" she tries to calm Birsingr.

Puck appears on Emilia's head still a little tired "Emilia is something the matter?" He sees Birsingr with a crossbow aiming at his daughter, so a scowl appears on his face "What do you think you are doing pointing a weapon at my daughter like that, you must have a death wish." Ice spears form around him.

Birsingr sets the crossbow into volley mode, but Emilia get in both of their way "Stop this instant and calm down, Puck I just need you to see what is wrong with him." She looks to the Unkindled "And Birsingr put that crossbow away and be reasonable."

Birsingr doesn't budge "And what makes you think I can believe you?"

Emilia tries again to try and defuse the tension "Birsingr you just had a bad dream, no one is going to harm you so please, put the crossbow away and let Puck see what's wrong."

The Ashen One looks for any deception from Emilia but couldn't see any. "Alright I trust you, but the crossbow stays."

Puck refuses "Put your weapon away or you'll be a giant ice cube."

"Oh? Let's see you try that then." As he says he readies the crossbows again.

Both glare at each other with killing intent before they could try to kill each other an ice wall appears in the middle of them making them look at the direction on who summoned it.

Emilia has look of anger "That's enough you two fighting will just make the situation worse so calm down."

The Unkindled points to Puck "I'll calm down if he cancels his magic."

Emilia looks to Puck "Please cancel out your magic."

Puck looks at her as if she has gone mad "Are you joking Emilia! He aimed a weapon at us, and you want him to get off easily?"

Emilia doesn't say anything and looks at Puck with pleading eyes which causes Puck to give in "Fine Emilia, you win." The ice spears start to disappear.

Now Emilia looks to Birsingr "Please let us help you."

"I'll calm down but as I said before the crossbow stays." He demands again.

"You see! he is being uncooperative." Puck complains once again

"Puck that's enough!" Emilia shouts which surprised Birsingr and Puck as usually she is calm and gentle.

Puck crosses his arms and puff up his cheeks "Fine I'll stop."

Emilia looks to Birsingr with kindness on her face, "Birsingr please relax and let Puck check you for any anomalies."

Birsingr slightly relaxes but keep his crossbow trained on them in case of any tricks, "Fine I'll let him check me, but if you are lying, you'll be dead before you know it."

Puck floats to Birsingr but stops when a pungent odour enters his nostrils, so he grabs his nose "Bleh, he smells like a witch."

Birsingr looks confused "Witch? I smell like a witch."

"Not just any witch you smell like Satella." Puck points his paws at Birsingr.

"Witch's don't smell that bad, I should know because I know someone who was a witch."

"I remember you said she was mischievous" Emilia asks.

Birsingr nods his head "Yes she was."

Puck raised his eye brow "So she wasn't called Satella."

Birsingr shakes his head "No that is a different person, the witch I knew was called Karla." The Ashen One clarified.

"Regardless of who they are, witches are witches and they cause nothing but trouble." Puck insults.

Birsingr glares at Puck "Watch your tongue Puck, she went through a great deal of pain because of who she was, I was probably the only one who didn't see her as a foul creature of darkness."

Puck shrugs his shoulders "She was probably just using you to get what she wants and when you were all used up, she would have thrown you away like trash." Puck dodges a crossbow bolt flying at him.

"You are trying my patience cat, so I would advise you to hold that tongue." Birsingr threatens.

Before Puck could say anything, Emilia grabs him and walks out "I'm sorry Birsingr we will leave you alone to calm down the items are on your desk."

Birsingr is now in his room standing alone he sits down on his bed with his crossbow on his back and keeps an eye on the door in case someone else tries to enter or worse kill him.

* * *

Once Emilia and Puck left, he circles his room trying to figure out what in Izalith is happening, " _I shouldn't have been able to resurrect the First Flame is gone nothing, but a used-up kiln covered in ash and blood but here I stand as if it is still here active."_ The Ashen One stops and looks out the window and he walks to the window.

" _I must go back to the shrine to see if it's active, but there is a simpler way to test it."_ He reaches in and grabs the Coiled Sword Fragment, he kneels and closes his to focuses on the fragment and puts an image of the shrine in his mind.

The Unkindled opens his eyes hoping to see the shrine but he is still in his room " _Great I have to walk all the way back to the shrine, but with Midir it should cut the time quite a bit."_ he gets up puts the fragment back into the box and makes his way to the door.

He suddenly realising he is not wearing any armour his body glows for a brief second changing into the Faraam armour set, once he is set, he opens the door to see Rem and Ram in the door frame.

Birsingr stops and glares at the twins behind his helmet "What are you two doing here?"

"We came to see what is taking you so long to change into your uniform." Ram Asks.

"Out of my way." He shoves past them and makes his way to the stables.

The twins stare at him and decide to report this predicament to Roswaal.

* * *

Birsingr opens the stable to see Midir waking up from his nap.

The Ashen One walks to Midir and strokes his face to show affection "Good to see you boy, listen we need to head back to the capital as I need to check something." He grabs a saddle and food for the Dragon, he opens the pen door and enters, he places the saddle on Midir's back and fastens and he leads Midir outside entrance.

Once outside he mounts Midir and is about to leave when Roswaal blocks his way, "My dear butler what are you doing?"

Birsingr doesn't say anything and flicks the rein to make Midir run outside the mansion's property.

Roswaal looks at the area Birsingr's dragon ran and smiles faintly "Rem Ram follow him and see what he is up to."

"Yes, Lord Roswaal" they both bow and chase after Birsingr.

* * *

Birsingr has been traveling for hours and right now it is night, he would have continued riding but Midir needs rest, so he sets up camp and stares at the bonfire.

As the Ashen One is staring at the bonfire he could feel two familiar presences in the background " _Well it would seem that two little birds decided to fly away from the nest."_ He put his hands on the twin swords in case they try something again " _Now what are they planning to do, I wonder what new tricks they are going to play on me."_

* * *

A good distance away the two maids are on top of tree branches spying on Birsingr.

Ram looks to her sister "Rem what do you think he is doing?"

"I do not know sister."

"We should get some sleep, so we should take turns watching him, Rem you will take the first watch so keep an eye on him for a while and wake me up in a few hours then well swap." Ram orders.

Rem nods "Yes sister."

Ram leans against the tree and closes her eyes while her sister watch's Birsingr like a hawk.

* * *

As the sun rises Birsingr gets up and shakes Midir to wake him up he looks around to try and see if the maids are still in the trees "Come on boy its morning and I want to get out of here and I know the twins are persistent on following me."

Midir reluctantly gets up as he is still sleepy, so he shakes his head to try and relieve some of the sleepiness, once Midir is up Birsingr climbs on to his back, he pulls out a staff and raises above his head and in a flash of greenish blue light a orb surrounded his and Midir's feet " _First I need to get some distance between them then I can cast that spell."_

The Ashen One flicks the reins causing Midir to run, surprising the maids they quickly jump from tree branch to tree branch to make sure they don't lose track of Birsingr.

As Midir is running the unkindled slightly turns his head to see some of the branches shaking " _Time to cast the spell."_ He raises the staff again and small golden particles gently land on him and the dragon causing them now to be see through.

Thinking the time is right he pulls on the reins causing Midir to completely stop, and as he did, the maids rush past him not realising that he made an abrupt stop, it won't take them long to notice that he's gone.

Seeing the maids are a good distance away he makes his way to the shrine.

* * *

He arrives at the cave entrance to the shrine, so he dismounts Midir and ties him to a tree, to make sure he doesn't run away.

Once he made sure the leash was fastening, he makes his way into the shrine

Inside the hole is nothing but pitch darkness so he grabs the torch to light the way, he continues to walk when he sees the familiar stone work of the shrine, the air suddenly has a putrid smell but not the worse he has smelled.

He continues forward not caring about the smell, when he enters the shrine everything was the same but there is a big hole in the wall.

"I don't remember that hole be…" The Ashen One couldn't finish as something hit making him fly towards the pillar.

He hits the pillar making it crumble due to the force and he immediately rolls when he hits the ground "It would seem I have an uninvited guest in my home." He draws one of his Gotthard Twin Sword and ignites his pyromancy hand and coats his blade in a bright orange fire, he extinguishes his flame and grabs the other sword now ignited.

The flaming of the swords made the creature visible to Birsingr, the creature is a large hideous creature with greyish skin a large mouth with tusks coming up from its under jaw, teeth that have the colour of green sludge, the creature's eyes are blood shot red and it is wearing a loin cloth and welding wooden club.

The creature growls menacingly before roaring then it charges swinging the massive club downwards, Birsingr rolls to the right avoiding getting squashed, the club hits the ground making a small indent on the floor.

Using the opportunity Birsingr rushes in and takes a swing to the creature's leg cutting deep into the flesh as well as burning it leaving a burned slash mark.

The creature roars in pain and slams its fist to try and crush Birsingr, thankfully he dodges it and quickly turns around to give another slash to the monster's arm, the creature then back hands The Unkindled causing him to slide on the ground for a few inches but he manages to hold his composure.

Thinking it is time to end it, Birsingr reaches into his belt and grabs a throwing knife and throws the knife with precision hitting the creature in the right eye causing it to grab its eye and roar out of pain.

Birsingr quickly thinks of way to kill the beast he sees that its back is turned to two thrones that is just high enough for him to jump off and impale the creature, he runs up the stairs turns left to the towards Yhorm's and the Abyss Watcher's thrones.

When he is behind the Abyss Watcher's throne he runs then leaps of the edge and implants his swords into the back of the beasts extinguishing the flames and making it roar once again.

The giant starts to thrash about trying to throw off Birsingr, he releases his left hand activates his pyromancy hand, using all his strength he plunges his fist into the flesh splattering some blood on to his helmet and igniting the sacred flame to cook the monster.

The beast could feel itself being cooked inside out so now it is desperately trying to separate Birsingr from its back, so he tries and slams its back into the wall to try and kill Birsingr.

But it proves useless as Birsingr's grip does not loosen and after another minute of pointless struggling the creature falls forward dead, The Ashen One pulls out his hand covered in cooked flesh and blood, he shakes the cooked meat off his hands and pulls out his swords which are covered in smoking flesh.

Birsingr uses the carcass to clean of the grilled meat and once it is done, he sheaths the swords, "Now that the minor problem has been dealt with, time to check the Kiln of the First Flame." He walks over to what is left of the bonfire which is in the centre of the room and stretches his hand out, he closes his eyes and imagines the Kiln.

When he opens his eyes hoping to see the ashen wasteland, he sees that he is still in the Shrine "So if it's not the Flame then what made me come back to life."

Pushing that aside he needs to check if there are more surprises then that monster, because if that thing was able to get in here than anything else could have slipped in.

The Unkindled looks all over the shrine and finds no evidence that anyone else entered the shrine, remembering that there where a few chests full of treasures and that he needs money he decides to take a bit of it to make things easier for him.

He makes his way up to the area that Patches usually stays, to see three chests in the corner so he walks to them and opens the middle one and is greeted with the reflection of gold coins and every jewel imagined "Looks like when Patches and Greirat plundered they went a bit overboard with the treasure." He reaches in to take some of the gold but as soon he touches the gold turns black then to dust "Of course I should have expected that from Patches."

The Ashen One then turns to the right and opens it to reveal old smith tools all placed neatly "This must be Andre's chest." He turns to the last of the three "And finally Greirat's." Birsingr opens the chest to reveal the same type of jewels and coins from the first chest in case it is another illusion he touches the coins, but it didn't turn to dust.

Satisfied that it is real Birsingr removes the bottomless box from his belt and places it in the chest scooping up the coins until its empty once he finishes clearing it up, he gets up but before he left there is one more item, he needs to get so his final stop is the throne of Ludleth.

He stops and looks at the creature thinking if that monster could enter the shrine then what is stopping others finding this place and relighting the flame to start the cycle all over again. " _I need to seal this place up for good I can't let that happen again."_

The Ashen One arrives to the throne of the little lord "Well my old friend this is the last time I'll ever come here, the secrets here need to remain here not to be used, but in case anyone comes here I need to take the Transposing Kiln for safety." Birsingr reaches into the withered body of ash and removes the kiln.

With everything in hand, the knight makes his way out but before he leaves, he takes one last look at shrine remembering his time here but as he looks away, he could see the ghostly outlines of his friends laughing with him before disappearing.

The Ashen One clenches his fist knowing this is a hard thing to do, but he has one final task to finish and he can't let his emotions interfere with his task at hand, he turns his back and walks away.

* * *

When the Unkindled reaches outside he looks back at the entrance "Time to seal this place up for good." he takes out a giant double-bladed axe with decorations on the blade, turns it around and plunges it into the ground causing a small earth quake.

Resulting tremors within the cave to fall in on itself, the entrance becoming smaller and smaller and soon the entrance that lead to the shrine is no more and all that is left is a wall of solid stone.

The Ashen One puts the axe quickly back into the bottomless box and runs to Midir, who is thrashing out of fear and grabs the reins to keep him under control "Calm down its over for good." He pets the dragon's head to add a bit more comfort.

Once he is sure that the dragon is calm, he climbs on the back but before he goes, he takes on last look at the entrance taking a deep breath before wiping the reins making Midir run.

* * *

After a day of travel Birsingr is taking a short break letting Midir rest but something is still bothering him " _Why am I even coming back here, the maids attempted to kill me and Roswaal managed to kill me."_ He ponders for a while " _I guess fate is tugging me to Emilia, on the first day I met her, fate made us cross paths more than once. But the main question is why? Am I supposed to kill her or am I supposed to help her in some way?"_

* * *

Ok left on a bit of question so hoped you liked it please Review and Favourite and may the flames guide your way.


End file.
